Unmasked
by Teacup Erinyes
Summary: 4th in the MIA series. Kakashi and Sakura use their secret relationship to get revenge on Tsunade and the others, while Ino and Shikamaru prepare for their wedding. strong language. lime. KakaSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen. some other pairings.
1. Gossip Hormone

**AN: This is just a light chapter to bring in the whole idea of this (hopefully) final section to this story. For those who didn't read the summary properly or don't already know. This is the fourth part of the MIA series.**

**To summarize: The couples who were trapped in a Genjutsu by Tsunade under the pretext of a training mission are now out in the real world again. **

**After virtually no persuasion, Ino and Shikamaru have fallen in love and gotten engaged, just as was arranged for them by their parents.**

**Their parents are still a little suspicious of their intentions, but are agreeing to let them go ahead on the assumption that they will keep a celibacy vow until the wedding.**

**Kakashi admitted to have fallen in love with Sakura and became borderline obsessive about it.**

**After an awful lot of angst and persuasion by any that know (except Naruto), Sakura has agreed to date Kakashi.**

**They have together decided to keep their relationship secret to avoid publicity.**

**Tenten has also entered the story with the revelation that Neji has told her very bluntly that she must get pregnant.**

**She has also finally let out the secret of how disastrous their marriage has been.**

**Quick disclaimer: this plot, these character developments, and any OC s are mine. Everything else unless otherwise mentioned does not.**

**That's about all that needs to be remembered for now I think. Time to move on to the story…**

1495 words in this chapter.

Unmasked

Chapter one- Gossip hormone

Sakura arrived at her apartment feeling quite lightheaded. Whether it was due to tiredness or realization of what she had just done, she had no idea. _I'm dating Kakashi. Kakashi. I must be mad._

She stumbled into the main room, and was surprised to find Ino sat patiently on the sofa. The older kunoichi sprung up when she heard Sakura entering.

Ino smirked at her tired and grass-stained appearance. "You're back late"

"Am I?" Sakura walked straight passed her, acting like she wasn't paying much attention.

"It's two in the morning." Ino pointed out, obviously slightly annoyed by the fact.

Sakura glanced over at her clock for reassurance, and then nodded, "Right. How's Tenten, is she still here?"

"Hai, she was really tired so I told her to sleep in your bed, seen as you looked like you'd be out _all_ night."

"Ok." She brushed over Ino's obvious insinuation and headed towards the kitchen "Do you want anything to eat? I'm _so_ hungry."

Ino followed her in "Not really, I've been having random binge cravings lately so I ate earlier."

"Well I'm going to cook something; maybe I'll make something for when Tenten wakes up." She began making herself busy, so that she'd have an excuse to avoid Ino's predictable questioning.

Ino sat up on a tall stool against the kitchen counter, leaning on one elbow in interest. "So…?"

"So what?" Sakura didn't look up as she rummaged through the cupboards.

Ino scowled at her. "Don't play stupid with me. What happened with Kakashi?"

Sakura shrugged "Not much."

"Not much?" she looked skeptical.

"Hai"

"So why is your lipstick smudged?"

Sakura stood and put a finger to her swollen lips before realizing something. "Hey, I wasn't wearing any"

Ino giggled at her stupidity "I know, but you just put your finger to your lip so I know _something_ happened."

"Yeah, and…" she remained frustratingly stoic.

"You said nothing did"

"No, I said not much did." She corrected her as she took a few items out onto the counter.

"And that isn't much?"

"No, I just played about a little, it wasn't serious."

"Sakura, don't be mean." Ino sighed childishly.

"He didn't mind." She started preparing the food, still replying with very little emotion to annoy Ino.

Her expression sunk "So you said…?"

"No, aha." She said cheerily "Did you expect any different?"

"You are cruel. Where did he take you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ino, we are not going to sit and gossip all night."

"But Sakura…" she pleaded.

"Stop meddling Ino-pig. I'm not telling you anything more."

"Hmm…" she sounded like she wanted to argue the toss, but she was to tired to protest properly "I have got to get to bed anyway"

"Why did you stay here? Why didn't you just go home?" Sakura asked her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wanted to see what happened." She yawned in reply.

"You really should get a hobby" Sakura smirked.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice called from behind them both.

They turned to face her, Sakura smiled sweetly "Oh, hi Tenten"

"Sakura, you're home." She exclaimed as her vision came into focus "Did you finish your mission well enough?"

"Hai. Very well thank you."

"Well, alright, it just looks like you got in a fight or something."

She waved her off "I'm fine. I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up." She shrugged, moving to sit by Ino at the counter.

"It wasn't us making noise, was it?" Sakura was concerned at the discomforted look on Tenten's face.

"I don't mind. I needed to wake up any way" she looked down at the counter.

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances. Ino ventured forward. "Dare we ask why?"

"Nightmares…" she mumbled.

"Nightmares?" she raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Neji…" She nodded solemnly "I wouldn't call them nightmares in the strictest sense. They are more like dreams that make the daylight seem worse in comparison. Nevertheless, they mess with my emotions so I need to wake up quickly anyway"

"What kind of dreams?" Ino's automatic gossip hormone shifted into overdrive.

"You know, what it could have been like between us, how things could have gone better. It just makes me want to cry when I know that it never did." Her voice was broken, like she was fighting back an outburst of emotion.

"Shh…" Sakura moved around the counter and rested her hands on Tenten's shoulders. "Getting upset is giving in. The past is the past. You have to look passed it and find a new solution."

"Says she," Ino scoffed.

Sakura ignored her and continued trying to comfort her friend. "You know we are here for you now."

"Hai, and Shikamaru. All three of us, we'll help you in any way imaginable." Ino added in a cheery voice.

Tenten looked up at Ino, "Shikamaru?"

"Hai, I called him a little earlier. He had to know that you weren't living with the Hyuuga clan for a while, in case he needed to contact you. You don't mind, do you?"

"No… it's best for the team if he knows. I've talked to him before about Neji, on missions. He's a good listener, you know?"

"Hai, I know. I'm sure you'll know that he'll do what he can." She smiled reassuringly.

"Hai. Maybe… I just don't want him pulled into the clan politics…" she drifted off, trying to think of her own solution, but her mind only seemed to draw up blank.

Noticing the attention of the other two kunoichi, Tenten automatically sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "Gomen, I shouldn't drag down the evening with my pathetic family life. Sakura's survived a "date" with Kakashi; Ino's got engagement news worth celebrating; I'm certainly not going to bed anytime soon; why don't we have a drink or something?"

"Gomen Ten-chan, but I have to get home;" Ino sighed, "otherwise daddy will grill me in the morning. This celibacy vow has got him on serious paranoia mode."

"How is he going to know? You don't live there anymore." Tenten smirked at the idea of Ino getting home earlier.

"I think he has a jutsu monitoring the apartment or something. Not like he's watching, but he always knows what I'm doing." She looked put out by the idea, but quickly looked back up at Sakura. "Oh, and it's not sound either, so conversations and phone calls are safe."

"You had better hope they are." Sakura scowled at her.

"Right well… as I said, I have to go. I'll see you both tomorrow." She walked out of the room.

They heard the door open and shut a little while later and Sakura let go of Tenten's shoulders.

"It's just me and you then?" Tenten smiled faintly.

"Hai." Sakura smiled back. "I was just going to cook something. Are you hungry?"

Her eyes lit up in response "For your food? Always."

"Good to know. Oh, and if you want something to drink, there's some wine in the bottom cupboard." She continued preparing their meal.

"My hero." Tenten giggled, heading for a bottle. "Why didn't I come to live with you sooner?"

"Secretly becoming an alcoholic Tenten?"

"No, but I think I might start. I don't think I saw a drop of alcohol the entire time I was in that prison house."

"Seriously?"

"Hai. They think it blurs the senses too much, and that they should always be on guard, in case of a sudden attack."

"Well its sound advice, but it certainly does explain why they all seem so intolerant to having a good time."

Tenten set the bottle down on the counter just as Sakura's meal was near completion.

"Bottle opener is in the second drawer and the glasses are in the top cupboard." Sakura told her.

"Do you want one?" She asked as she took a glass down.

"Hmm… just a small one I think."

"You seem quite chipper this morning Sakura. Any particular reason?" she set two glasses next to the bottle of white wine and started to open the bottle.

"Nope"

"Are you just glad not to have to put up with Kakashi for much longer?"

She shrugged amusingly, "He's not that bad."

"Oh, of course. You've seen his face. Is it a sight worth seeing?" She leant forward, glass in hand

Sakura just smirked at her. "I wouldn't suggest he should charge admission, but that's a secret for me alone."

"Sakura! You are so lucky I'm not a gossip like Ino." She took a sip from the glass with a smile on her lips.

"It's nice to see you smile Tenten." Sakura remarked as she finished serving the two plates of food and sat down next to her.

"It's nice to see you outside of your medical uniform."

Sakura nodded at her "Hai, we are both quite pathetic. It's a wonder either of us have a social life."

"To managing anyway!" Tenten raised her glass

Sakura repeated the action. "Kampai"

**AN: Thought I'd start this with a bit of general banter. Now about a poll:**

**Which pairing do you want next? More KakaSaku, ShikaIno, or a head start on NejiTen?**

**Also, any suggestions about what should happen are very welcome.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	2. Duty

**AN: I just have to say, you guys are all frelling amazing! 13 reviews in two days for one chapter! I only got 18 overall for missing in action and that was 17 chapters long!**

**Seriously though, I'm really thankful for everyone who reviewed. If you all keep up this pace, the story could end up having hundreds of reviews. Woo!**

**Poll results so far: 4 wanted ShikaIno, 5 wanted KakaSaku, and 6 wanted NejiTen. **

**This chapter therefore is Neji-Ten centric but is Shika POV.**

**Gomen, Neji may seem OOC but as i've stressed before, i don't watch Naruto so it's all guess work. **

**Hope you like…**

1992 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 2- Duty

Shikamaru strolled up to the Hyuuga estate with a sigh. Despite all that Tenten had told him in the past about her failing marriage, he had always hoped it wouldn't come to this.

As daunting as the prospect of facing the Hyuuga was to him, the disappointment in Neji overwhelmed any fear he might have. Every time Tenten had come to him, doubting the success of their plan, he had always told her that Neji was probably just taking some time to think things through for himself and that he would come around eventually.

Now Neji had gone too far. This kind of thing could not be sorted by comforting words from a close friend. What Tenten needed was reassurance from Neji himself, that or an escape from the marriage. She was not born Hyuuga. She has emotions and is prepared to show them. Staying in a place like this would kill her eventually, if not strip her of her personality.

As he walked up to the main entrance of the Hyuuga estate, he was greeted by a member of the serving staff.

"Ohayo Shika-sensei" the young man smiled at him. He was one of the academy students he had taught before entering ANBU.

"Ohayo" he greeted glumly

"Do you come seeking Tenten-san?"

"Hai." He lied. "Is she available?"

"Gomen, but no, she is not at the estate at the moment. I can leave a message for her if you wish; she'll get it the moment she returns."

"No Kensuke, is Neji there?"

"Hai Shika-sensei, follow me and I'll ask if he is seeing visitors." He smiled again and began to walk through the estate, Shikamaru following behind.

When they reached a particular dojo Kensuke stopped and faced him "Could you wait here? He will be training inside so I'll check with him and come back for you if he allows your entry."

"Hai" Shikamaru nodded and waited patiently while the teenager slipped inside. This was a plan he came up with the night before, when Ino had called to cancel. He was sure she hadn't told him every thing, but he did know enough to make this seem like a good idea.

As captain, all ANBU in his team were his responsibility, and although Tenten had never let her personal life interfere with her professional conduct, her mental welfare overall was enough of his priority to condone interference where it was obvious she would never do anything.

The plan was to enter as if nothing had happened and as though he knew nothing, so that he could properly judge Neji's behavior for himself. He knew that if Neji thought he was on Tenten's side, he would be less willing to share information.

He slid his hand into his jonin vest pocket, feeling around the edge of his other reason for being there. Their wedding was only decided on Monday, but Ino had already been busy enough to have had all of the invitations printed. He really didn't mind her deciding everything for the wedding, just as long as he didn't have to dress in anything ridiculous, just so long as he was marrying her, it didn't matter to him. His share of invitations for distribution had arrived at the Nara house that morning.

Luckily enough for his plan, the invitation for Neji and Tenten was classed as his side.

A few minutes later, Kensuke came out to greet him, a tired expression on his face. "He'll see you, but be aware; he's not in a friendly mood."

"Arigato Kensuke, I wouldn't expect any different." He smiled weekly and removed his shoes before stepping into the dojo.

As he entered, he noticed that no one else was in sight, probably out of fear. Neji was sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, his eyes closed in a meditation pose, breathing heavily.

"Ohayo Neji" Shikamaru said, standing still.

"Hn" Neji grunted in reply

"Where's Tenten?" he asked plainly

"I would have thought you would know that" Neji cracked an eye open to look at him.

"You've lost her?" Shikamaru smirked effortlessly

"Hn," he closed his eye again, un-amused by his teasing. He continued almost accusingly, "She ran off without a word. I was hoping you might know something, as her team captain. Do you know where she is?"

"Gomen, but no, why did she run off?"

Neji sighed and opened his eyes fully to look up at him. "I don't know. I might have said something, but I wouldn't know where to start."

"Right" _Of course you don't…_

"Were you just coming to see her?"

"No, I was told to bring this around for you both." He walked closer to pass him a silver-edged envelope.

Neji raised an eyebrow at him as he stood to take it, "Told?"

"Just open it, it explains it all."

He slipped open the envelope and looked briefly at the top of the card as he pulled it out before looking back up at Shikamaru, "A wedding?"

"Keep reading" Shikamaru told him impatiently.

Neji's eyes twitched a little wider, but not by much, at the names he saw as he read further, "You're marrying Yamanaka?"

"Hai," he cringed, awaiting the reaction.

"Are you mad?" Neji walked across the dojo to place the invitation on a short bench, amusement in his voice.

He sighed, "Apparently. You've been there before, any useful tips?"

Neji froze still, not expecting anyone to ask him that question, ever. He didn't look back as he answered "Don't let your parents decide when, where or who."

"Too late"

"That would explain it. Could you give me a hand?"

He eyed him suspiciously, still trying to calm himself from the obvious negative attitude to his fiancé, "With what?"

"I need to train, I can't do it alone." He looked over to one side uncomfortably.

Shikamaru was shocked "You?"

"Hai, it does happen." Neji turned to give him an icy glare.

"You seem more on edge than usual, are you alright Neji?"

"No… I'm not." He sat down on the bench exasperatedly, putting his head in his hands. "My wife has left me, as far as I know for good, and I have no idea where she's gone."

Shikamaru gave him a patronizing smirk "You're concerned about Tenten?"

He looked up spitefully. "I'm _concerned_ about what Hiashi and the other elders will do when they find out."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes "Right, I should have known…"

"After my failure to achieve their aims with her previously, one more slip up with my marriage and all I worked for to get accepted as part of the main family will have been for nothing." He continued.

"Their aims?"

"They wanted me to produce children. That's why they let me marry her in specific. Her aim combined with the Byakugan and the future generations could be very powerful."

The concept made Shikamaru angry. After all of the time he used to spend with Kurenai, helping her to look after Asumu, he knew what an emotional experience having children is for women. The thought of putting Tenten into a position like that for family politics was unbearable for him. "She isn't a factory you know, she does have feelings."

"I know that. I just have no idea how to deal with them." He gave off a sigh that made it seem like he was blaming her for not being a shell of detachment like himself.

"Do you ever actually sit and talk to her?"

"Of course I do, but every time she ends up yelling or storming out, so I stop trying."

"Alright, let me rephrase this… do you ever sit and _listen_ to her?"

"It is unnecessary. So long as she understands what her role is and what is expected of her, there is no need for anything else."

"Do you not ever think that there is more to marriage than duty?"

"There is nothing in my entire life but duty."

Shikamaru felt like giving up, he was getting nowhere, but he kept on, for Tenten's sake. "Can I ask something briefly?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You said that they _let_ you marry her. What did you mean by that?"

Neji looked up at Shikamaru; surprise in his eyes, then seemed to think about it for a while before answering. "They asked when I was fifteen, seen as there was no one within the family available and I was not a main family member, whether I knew any skilled enough kunoichi that would be acceptable to carry Hyuuga offspring. As far as I was concerned, despite her lack of manners, Tenten was the only kunoichi my age that was worth trying with. Her genetics were suitable."

"So you actually chose her?"

"I suppose. I didn't really know what I was choosing her for at the time. I was too young to understand properly. They only told me a few months before my seventeenth birthday."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. I still think that she was the best Konoha kunoichi in our generation, and training with Hyuuga facilities has truly honed her skills to perfection, as I'm sure you will testify."

"You are talking as if she is a primary school student who learned her third times table faster than everyone else. Does it never occur to you that she is your _wife_?"

"Of course, since she took our surname, she is part of the Hyuuga clan. She has been my wife for fours years."

He shook his head lightly "No, that wasn't what I meant. Just think back to your wedding. The promises you made together. The kiss you shared. You are supposed to love your partner. The phrase to cherish and to hold is said for a reason. I really can't see how Tenten has stayed faithful to you for so long."

Neji stood up to face him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She has said things you know. How you sleep in separate rooms. How you don't spend time alone together. How you haven't kissed since the wedding. She has never been happy. I don't know what you have said to her, but for her to disappear now, when she has always been so loyal, it must have been something bad."

"She never said anything to me."

"That's because you say that listening is_ unnecessary_. We may be able to focus on training and work for so long, but women are different. They need to feel cared for, to know they aren't alone."

"When did _you_ become an expert?"

"I'm not claiming to be. I'm just spouting common sense, seen as you don't seem to have any."

"I have plenty. I didn't want to force her into anything, because I thought she saw this whole marriage as another order to follow. I didn't want her to get hurt. I too see it as a duty, and I have always been trained not to show emotions when on duty. I could never care for her like she needs, because I am already detached the second I think of her as a wife."

"The solution is simple then. You must either give her up, or just forget about her as a wife and approach her the same way you used to, before your marriage. Only this time, you should _try_ to listen to what she has to say."

"There's a major problem with that scenario. She's still missing. I have no idea how to get her back."

"She's not missing. I know how to find her, but you need a common ground. Making her come back here isn't going to help anyone."

"You knew where she was?" Neji fumed.

"No, I told you that. I don't know, but Ino knows exactly where she is. I can find out for you if you just agree to meet her sensibly."

His expression had softened, "Tell her… I don't know…"

"I'll just tell her you'll listen. She trusts me."

**AN: maybe some more KakaSaku soon? Or do you all want more NejiTen? I'm short on ShikaIno ideas ATM so… ooh I just had one. Alright, nevermind that, which pairing next? Feedback please.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	3. A beast, a snake and a slug tamer

**AN: Gomen, really long one this one. Couldn't split it though, I think that would be a crime. This one is KakaSaku, as very popularly requested. I think it has a good humor element but what do you think? This has been partly written since about chapter 9 of Back to Surreality so I'm over the moon to finally include it. **

**Poll update: 8 KakaSaku, 5 ShikaIno, 7 NejiTen **

**Hikaru Akurei requested some Kiba love so there is some here.**

**Raineoftears also asked a long, long time back (BTS chapter15 poll?) for some more Hoshi so I thought I'd bring her back in a little.**

**Also, plan-tastic.**

**Enjoy.**

2643 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 2- A beast, a snake and a slug tamer

Sunday evening, Sakura was just finishing her shift and was clearing up the papers spread across her desk, attempting to sort them into priority order. The problem seemed to be, that every one of the sheets was top priority. The upcoming presentation didn't leave her much time to deal with live medical work.

Eventually she just gave up and piled them as neatly as possible into one stack in her "in" tray. Most of them were letters from people who were volunteering to help out at the event, desperate for an invitation to what was promising to be the biggest celebration in Konoha for years. So far, the guest list was very short, with only the most recognized and important people aloud to attend. Shikamaru was on the list by Tamari's personal request, and had argued that he should be aloud to bring Ino with him, seen as Sakura was being forced to bring a date. She had no idea who she would bring, but she had decided, with Kakashi's consent, that she shouldn't bring him. That was what Tsunade wanted. Other than that, Naruto, Tenten and Neji were the only other Nin her age that received invitations.

Something caught her eye as she shifted the papers and she pulled it out for a better look. She smiled at the familiar name on the letter, and at the drawn illustration of herself at the side. It was another letter asking for permission to participate in the presentation. This one was a very enthusiastic one from Hoshi, the girl from the dress store. Sakura read it over and then put it on the top of the pile, to address the following morning.

She stood up and began to check her office for anything she had missed, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed, sitting back in her desk chair to address the visitor with a composed attitude. "Come in"

The door swung open to reveal Tsunade, smirking at her. "You are still here, what a surprise."

"I was just leaving actually, is there something you wanted? Or were you just going to snoop around my office?"

"No, I was hoping I would catch you." She closed the door behind her and took a seat. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead; I'll do my best to answer."

"Arigato. Have you got a date yet for the celebration with Suna?"  
"Tsunade-sama, you only asked me on Wednesday." She glared.

"I recognize that Sakura, but you are aware that we only have just over a week before the Suna party arrive in Konoha, aren't you? They are due to be here next Monday."

"Hai"

"So you need to be with a date by that time. We don't want our top medic to look like she can't hold a relationship." She grinned, schemes in her head.

"Don't worry Tsunade, I'll find someone."

"Talking of dates… I actually need to ask you a favor."

"Hmm…?"

"It's about Kakashi."

She scowled at her, but was giggling in her head. "How does Kakashi have anything to do with dates?"

"Oh, nothing really," she spoke in a, mock-innocent voice "I just have to ask you if you can do something for me."

"What is it…?" She was suspicious of her ex-mentor's tone.

"I want everyone to look their smartest at the celebration, which is why I asked Ino to take you shopping. I want everyone who is there to wear proper formal wear, with no silly face paints or individual deviations. That's where you come in. Kakashi's mask is a problem. I can't let him wear it."

"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, I'm sure you will know how important that is to him. You can't order him to do something like that."

"No, _I_ can't. The only way Kakashi will go without the mask is if _you_ make him."

"What makes you think I can do that?"

"If you dated him he would do anything for you." She smirked.

"You can sod off if you think I'm going to do that just for your celebration."

"But it's the only way I can come up with" Tsunade glared at her.

Sakura glared back for some time before an idea struck her. "No… I can think of something. Where is Anko at the moment?"

"What are you planning Sakura?" Tsunade looked annoyed as Sakura got up and began to leave.

She turned and smirked back "Well I can't do it, or he'll hate me forever, but I don't think either of us has seen her since just after the mission. He'll expect it of her."

Then she disappeared out of the door before Tsunade could say another word.

She didn't go to look for Anko, but kept walking, back out to the park. It was half seven at night at least but the sun was still bright.

She smiled to herself as she strolled through the trees, partly at her genius plan, but mostly at what she knew was about to happen.

A familiar chakra flare appeared behind her on the track and soon footsteps trailed hers.

His voice called out to her. "You said you would be out at seven."

She stopped, highly entertained by the fact that she had made _him_ wait. "I got lost on the road of life"

She felt warm arms slip around her waist from behind and giggled lightly.

"I take it you were busy today then."

"Hai, didn't even save any lives, I've just been dealing with endless stacks of fan mail."

"Never mind… wait, fan mail? I thought you didn't get publicity." He turned her to face him.

"I don't usually, but being the guest speaker at the biggest celebration of the year tends to raise your profile."

"Oh, right, I forgot you had to go to that."

She smiled up at him. "You do too"

"I do? That's the first I've heard of it."

"Well Tsunade has just given me a very special mission about it so…" She dragged him off the main path so that they were less visible if someone happened to walk past and see them.

"A mission? From Tsunade? Haven't you learnt this one yet?"

"I think it might be interesting, and possibly in your favor." She smirked knowingly.

"Really?"

"Hai, _she _wants me to get you unmasked for the celebration. I think her intention is to get me to date you for it. I told her that was laughable, but I thought of another way it might work."

"Unmasked? Are you sure that's such a good idea?" he stood back looking uncomfortable at the notion.

"Listen, I know this is tender for you but you have me now so you don't have to hide. We've talked about this." She knew she sounded patronizing but was thoroughly enjoying her high horse.

"Hai, but we agreed that so long as everyone_ knows_ we are together, it would be ok. We are keeping it secret, so I can't just go and take it off randomly, people may ask questions."

"You haven't heard my plan yet. Remember what you said about Gai?"

"The drinking contests?"

"Hai, you said the time you would have to pay without your mask would be years if he found out."

"You want me to tell him that I cheated?"

"Not necessarily… someone that was there could just happen to casually slip that they saw you out of the corner of their eye."

"No one did though." he reasoned.

"No but we know people that_ were_ there. People that we _know_ heard you talking about the bets. People that it would pay to blackmail first before they start using the cheating against you" she grinned

"Two birds with one stone?"

"Hai, or at least a snake and a slug tamer"

"Three if you include the beast"

"He was never much of a threat. So can I ask her?"

"What would you say?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I could just tell her I was trying to get you off my tail"

"no, that would just trap you in an endless sea of innuendoes that would waste an evening, believe me"

"I do, hmm… what about if I just told her it would let her see your face again?"

"It could work" he shrugged "but what if she…"

Sakura quieted him with a finger on his masked lips. "Can we stop talking about this? I'll sort it out."

She then stood back, taking her hand from his face as she grabbed hold of both of his hands comfortably.

"Alright, no more talking" he smirked pulling down his mask again and re-claimed her mouth with his own so fast she didn't have chance to resist.

Despite the dominating nature of the action, it was so gentle, she almost melted. Her legs turned to mush and she had to grab hold of him just to stay upright, letting go of his hands.

She didn't really anticipate what having his hands free would do until she felt them moving, one to her lower back, the other to hold the back of her head, fingers brushing through her hair to pull it loose from her ponytail. The one on her lower back started to trace small circles with such precision that she sighed into his mouth.

She lost all thought processes as he worked magic with his touch, forgetting for a while exactly where she was or who she was with, but she didn't care. Nor did she really care that much when his hand slipped lower, resting softly on her behind as she locked her fingers together behind his neck and pulled him closer.

She did care however, when a voice called to them, startling them out of their senses. "Do you guys ever do that in private?"

Kakashi jolted in surprise and lost his balance, pulling Sakura down with him as he landed on the grass. She fell on top of him with a thud and heard his groan underneath her. She quickly scrambled off him, pulling up his mask as she did so, and looked up at the intruder.

He was laughing his head off at the sight of them crumpled on the floor.

"Kiba! What the hell?!"

"Sorry Sakura, but it was a valid point. First the hospital, then out here in the park, what's next, Tsunade's office?" he stopped laughing for a second "I was just wondering if your little secret fling would be better off, you know, in secret"

"It's not a secret fling!"

"Oh really? You keep denying it, so I'm going to assume it's a secret, and I don't see a ring on your finger, so I'm sticking with fling."

"Don't think I haven't tried" Kakashi mumbled, sitting up next to Sakura. He forgot all about Kiba's sensitive hearing.

"Really Kakashi, you've proposed? Good for you man." Then he saw the homicidal glare from Sakura and refrained from giving Kakashi a high five. "But… she said no? What's wrong Sakura? It can't be the sex, because lets face it, these little performances you keep giving me don't leave much to be desired. Except, maybe you should try topless next time Sakura, I'm sure he would like that."

Kakashi blushed and looked away.

"What do you want Kiba?" Sakura spat spitefully.

"Me? Nothing. I was just taking Akamaru for a walk and he managed to lead me straight to you. I think he's run off now but he'll be back. Why, were you suggesting something? Want me to join in?"

"That's sick Kiba."

"No it's not. It's fun, remember?"

Kakashi turned back to look at Sakura strangely. She just glanced away from him.

Kiba continued to comment "Oh yeah, me and Sakura have a great history, but don't feel left out Kakashi, I'm sure she'll share."

"Kiba! Shut the hell up now!" Sakura practically growled.

"Right. Shutting up. I just figured, you know, because you turned him down and everything, you didn't want to be exclusive."

"Kiba, this has absolutely nothing to do with you. Stop jumping to conclusions. We aren't dating at all, ok? There is nothing between Kakashi and me."

"You see, I find that very hard to believe, seen as you keep sucking the face off each other in public."

"We don't! _We_ don't, alright? Unless you didn't notice, that was completely one-sided."

Kakashi bowed his head again. Keeping their relationship secret was going to be a lot harder on him than he had said.

"You didn't resist though." He smirked, letting one fang slip past his lip "Stop saying things like that, you are seriously damaging his ego."

"My ego can defend itself" Kakashi protested, standing up to face him.

"And technically" Sakura added, just to seem clever after that extreme act of stupidity "according to Freud, the ego can only really be extensively damaged during childhood, after then it has developed fully. Kakashi is very much an adult so it would take a lot to… I'll shut up"

"What the hell is it you are doing if you aren't dating or whatever? Are you just fuck-buddies?"

Sakura gave Kakashi a despairing look. He had just turned away to hide what was visible of his bright red face.

Kiba looked at the pair of them and read all of the body language to a key. He gave off another laugh as he looked at Kakashi. "You're a fucking virgin!"

"Kiba!" Sakura scolded.

"My personal life has nothing to do with you boy. Now I suggest you run off to find that little runt of a puppy and leave us alone." Kakashi snapped at him.

Kiba began to snarl in response, before deciding better of it and walked around the line of hedges with a laugh. "Be gentle Sakura!"

"Retard" Sakura stood up, clenching her fists. She then turned to face Kakashi "I'll be back in a minute."

"Nani?"

She just ran off after Kiba, catching up to him easily. "Kiba stop!"

He turned to face her, a grin still shining across his features. "Don't worry, I know the deal, tell anyone and you'll pound me."

"No, that wasn't what I wanted. I mean, yes, of course that still applies, but there's something else."

"What now?"

She began to fiddle with her uniform, "I uh… I need a date to the celebration for Tamari's birthday."

"Why don't you ask him?" he nodded to where she had left Kakashi.

Yeah, in his dreams" She mock laughed at the concept. "Come on Kiba, it's just a few days that I need to look like I have a boyfriend. Will you help me out?"

"You want me to date you?"

"Just for a few days, and not seriously, just in front of the Suna party."

"Do I get to go to the big party thing, and see you in formal wear?"

"Hai…"

"Done" he grinned and walked off to find Akamaru again.

She sighed in relief and headed back to greet Kakashi.

He was sat on the floor still and looked up to her as she came nearer "Sakura?"

She smiled sweetly at him "Nani?"

"It wasn't. Was it?"

"What wasn't?"

"The reason… It wasn't the…" he looked down, blushing slightly "sex, was it? It wasn't that I'm not experienced enough…"

"Don't be stupid! I mean… sure, I've never taken a guy's virginity before but… no. that isn't it at all. Hell, I've slept with guys known to have plenty of experience and not one of them can kiss like you, even before the Icha Icha help, actually scratch that. _Especially_ before the Icha Icha help. Please stop reading that crap; it's all just foreplay tricks. That only proves that experience has nothing to do with matters like this."

"Well then what…?"

"I have no idea." She grabbed hold of his mask and yanked it down, rolling back on top of him and pinning him with her mouth.

**AN: I'm not sure if it all flows properly and makes sense. The bit with Kiba was originally supposed to be put in before they started dating and scheming, so a lot has been adapted from the original. **

**Sakura is so clever with all her little solutions. **

**Like you all weren't expecting the mask thing to happen with a title like this. Lol.**

**Poll is ongoing. The most popular pairing after each chapter will be the following chapter, seen as I have so much juicy writing for all of the pairings. **

**ShikaIno is less sorted through ATM so would take longer to write. I have parts of a chapter ready but nothing exiting. I'm really not sure where it's going for now.**

**KakaSaku is limited, but there is some stuff I forgot to include in this so that could be an option.  
**

**NejiTen has so many ideas I can barely sleep for the urge to keep writing.**

**Next chapter may well have to be NejiTen again anyway, just because I have stuff piling up, but I still want reviewer input. **

**If you all start screaming at me to stop the NejiTen stuff and get back to Ino or whatever then I will.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	4. Curse

**AN: piled on the angst here, but hopefully there are enough intervals of humor to keep you all sane and alive. I don't want anyone crying into their ice-cream again (I had a reviewer say that after the angsty section of phase two). **

**NejiTen was so popular, I think only 3 of my 10 reviews didn't ask for it. Polls now stand at 12 for NejiTen, 9 for KakaSaku, and 6 for ShikaIno.**

**Next chapter will probably be ShikaIno, though I may make it a joint chapter with half dedicated to KakaSaku. I just have to have the ShikaIno now because what I have written needs to be here in the time frame. Same actually applies for the KakaSaku.**

**It will go back to NejiTen though, with the second next chapter about the meeting between them. **

2537 words in this chapter.

Unmasked

Chapter 4- Curse

As she sat quietly in the main room, Tenten's head was thumping with problems. She didn't know where to start and the loneliness was making matters even worse.

Ordinarily, when she was alone, she would talk to one of the serving staff or just go and start some training, but here, she couldn't do either of those things. She had woken up early in the morning from nightmares and noticed that there was still no one in the apartment.

She checked Sakura's bed and found it undisturbed. Now it was about nine in the morning and she had eaten already, so was now just waiting for her to return from wherever she was the night before.

Tenten practically ran to the door "Sakura! Why didn't you come home last night?"

"Gomen, I um… got carried away at work"

"I know you are lying."

Sakura glared sarcastically "How?"

"Well, for starters, you are wearing a jonin shirt. Then there's the grass stains on your skirt…"

She looked down and realized what she meant "Kuso"

"You really shouldn't wear white when you go fooling about. Where have you _really_ been?"

"That's none of your business"

"Yes it is. What happened to "I'll be there for you"? I really needed to talk to you." She slumped back down on the sofa as Sakura walked into the main room.

"Gomen, but I do need a social life occasionally"

"Who was it?"

"What do you mean "who was it"? You say that so accusingly" Sakura scowled at her.

"I'm just interested to know, I'd feel bad if you felt you had to hide it from me. Are you dating someone?"

Sakura sighed and sat down next to her "Hai."

"Who is it?"

She looked worried for a little while, but then her eyes flashed like she had thought of something "Kiba"

Hey eyes went wide "Again? I thought you broke up with him years ago"

"One year ago, and technically, we weren't dating, we were just fooling around."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Fooling around, but with invitations to go to the celebration next week"

"You do realize he will only have said yes to that so he can "pick up" someone from Suna at the dance, don't you?"

"Hai, it doesn't bother me." She shrugged, then got up and headed towards the kitchen. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I um… I thought the phone didn't work."

"It didn't until yesterday. I got it fixed while you were out training. Why, did someone call?"

"Hai" she lowered her voice

"Who was it?"

"Neji"

Sakura froze at the door way. "Oh" she turned slowly to face her with a wince.

Tenten put her head in her hands.

"Are you alright? What did he want?" Sakura sat back down beside her and put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"What do you think? He wanted me to come home."

"How did he know you were here?"

"He didn't. Shikamaru called the number and passed the phone over once I answered. He doesn't know where I am."

"It's not that much of a problem then really. So long as he can't find you…"

"He asked to meet up. No mans land. Somewhere away from the estate"

"He asked? Not ordered?"

"Hai, it was odd. I think Shikamaru might have bound him still or something, he sounded worried."

"He couldn't just have been worried about you?"

Tenten gave Sakura a spiteful glare. "Don't make jokes. This is serious."

"Gomen, when did he say you should meet?"

"Tonight, nine o'clock, in Konoha Park"

"Are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure. It might be good to listen to what he has to say. If he just issues orders and crap again then I can always come back here at the end of the night. I'm not sure I really want to face him yet though. Tsunade might scold me if he ends up in a body cast before next week"

"Screw Tsunade, it might benefit you just to let it all out for once. I'd see it as a chance to tell him what he's done if I were you. Knowing Neji he won't have any idea, he'll be blaming it on you."

"Well that's the other thing, I'm not even sure I want to give him the chance. I don't think he'll ever change, not now."

"You'd be surprised Tenten, a lot of people change unexpectedly, you just have to see them from another angle. Maybe you leaving like this will shock Neji into change. You already said he sounded different on the phone."

"Don't get your hopes up Sakura. You said the same thing about Sasuke once."

"That was different. Please don't mention him again. I wasn't saying that he will suddenly realize he is in love with you or anything stupid like that. I just meant… you know, he's intelligent enough to realize that he is driving you away. You might at least get an apology."

"Sakura, if you were single, you would be sane again. There would be no way you would say that normally."

"Maybe you're right." She stood up and went to leave "I need a shower before I go to work again. I'll have to without uniform today."

"Sakura, don't you need breakfast?"

"I already had it at K-, um…Kiba's." she disappeared to the bathroom quickly.

Tenten sat still again and began to think over what Sakura had said. _Could he have been worried? No, not Neji. He probably only noticed because he wanted to get me pregnant on Thursday. If I'd have left any earlier…_

_But why did he want to anyway? We never kissed before because it was _unnecessary_ so what makes sleeping together any different. It can't really be that he is competing with Hinata. He always thought himself above her anyway, and she and Takahashi kiss all the time. If it was that, we would have too._

_Could it be that he was ordered to? I know he is main branch now, but I don't think they ever removed the curse mark. I'd feel really bad if I left like that for something he had no control over._

_He never had any choice… just like me… we were both cursed…_

* * *

FLASHBACK

Tenten turned up to the early training session in a cheery mood. It was late March and weeks after her 17th birthday. Despite the chill in the air, the sun was shining for the first time in months.

Nothing major had happened in Konoha for a while and she was glad for a chance to train from an earlier hour with the others.

Since the end of last autumn, her team had agreed not to train as early for the risk of cold, so she had been practicing inside on her own. Now though, she could restart her early morning sparring sessions with Neji.

She was exited to test her accuracy against his Byakugan, though she was anxious in case her training during the winter months had not been sufficient. As part of the Hyuuga clan, Neji had full access to training facilities all year around, so no doubt he had also been up early training himself. It would be interesting to see the outcome.

What made her really exited today though was the news she had to tell the others.

Yesterday she had missed training with the team to apply to ANBU admissions. You had to be seventeen in order to enter and have achieved at least chunin status. She had become a chunin last year, so she didn't waste much time in applying.

Neji wouldn't be able to even apply till July, and that gave her a feeling of superiority for once, even if that was short term.

As she strode up, she found Gai and Lee doing stretches in the clearing they had set for training. She repressed the sensation of needing to throw up from an overdose of green jumpsuit and kept her positive attitude. "Ohayo"

They both stood and turned to face her. Lee surged forward and pulled her into a bear hug. "Tenten!"

"Our beautiful flower of youthfulness, we missed your youthful presence in our training yesterday." Gai grinned terrifyingly.

Tenten pried Lee off her carefully and smiled back. "Gomen Gai-sensei, I had some things to do, but I come back bearing good news. Did Neji manage alright without me to spar with?"

"I wouldn't know. Neji did not appear either."

"Hai, it was just me and Gai-sensei!" Lee beamed, turning to face his idol.

"But we didn't mind, did we Lee?" he turned in response.

"No Gai-sensei, we did not mind at all!" they both soon forgot Tenten's presence and embraced each other in a hug.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Tenten sighed and sat up in a nearby tree, beginning to check her scrolls.

Next thing she knew, she felt a presence just above her in the tree. Without turning, she knew who it was and kept on with her checks.

He addressed her in a low voice. "You didn't go to training yesterday."

"Neither did you."

"I did, for long enough to notice you weren't there, but then I was called away for family affairs."

"Gai-sensei didn't notice."

"That's not my problem…" he sighed heavily, then dropped something to her which she caught with deadly accuracy. "This is."

Before she could look at it, he had thrown a kunai in between the twin beasts of Konoha and dropped from the tree. The sounds of their greetings came through to her deafeningly but she ignored them as she looked down at the scroll.

The edge of it showed it to be official Hyuuga documentation. _Why is he giving this to me?_

She simply shrugged it off and jumped down beside him, scroll in hand. _I'll read it later._

"Let's start." Tenten suggested and all three men turned to stare at her.

"Tenten, our flower of youthfulness, you said you had wonderful news to tell us all." Gai interrupted.

Tenten looked curiously at the puzzled, almost fearful expression on Neji's face, and then smiled back at Gai again. "Yesterday… my application was accepted for consideration." She glanced around at the blank expressions and sighed, speaking slower so they would understand. "ANBU"

"Tenten! Congratulations!" Lee beamed at her, turning to seek approval from Gai, who was tearing up with pride.

Neji however, just looked down in thought, before walking off out of the clearing. "Hn"

Ignoring the thespian tears of their other team mates, Tenten ran off after Neji.

She found him stood a little way past the clearing, facing away from her. She stood about three meters away, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "What is wrong with you?"

He didn't move.

"Is there any particular reason why you can't be happy for me like everyone else?"

"Did you read it?"

"No. I'll read it later. We are supposed to be training, not reading."

"Just read it." He walked off again at a slow rambling pace. "If you still want to talk, find me when you're done."

She stood still, astounded by his behavior. He was almost showing emotion. She watched his back as he left, then glared at the scroll in her hand, fingering the gold edged paper.

She began slowly walking back towards the others, unraveling the scroll as she went. With every word she walked slower and slower, her expression frozen in shock.

When she had finished, she collapsed to the dirt, dropping the scroll and staring blankly at the floor.

Gai and Lee rushed forwards. "What is wrong precious Tenten?"

She gestured pathetically to the scroll. "I- I don't… understand"

Gai took it off her and read it over. "This is wonderful! The bonds of our team will be united stronger than ever for sure! What a beautiful display of youthfulness!"

"N- Nani?" she stammered

"It says you were chosen to be his wife. He must have chosen you!"

"Tenten is going to get married? How wonderful" Lee practically sang with excitement.

"Better than that Lee," Gai grinned "Tenten is going to get married to _Neji_!"

"Oh Gai-sensei! This is more possibly wonderful than we could imagine!"

"oh Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Tenten glared despairingly up at the gibbering mass of shining grins and bowl cuts and wished for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. _I won't cry. I won't run after him. I have to be strong. He seemed really upset by it. Obviously he didn't choose me, and he really doesn't seem overjoyed that it is me. He called it a problem._

_This is so sudden. I have to marry Neji? I don't get any say in the matter? Even worse though, he disapproved of the ANBU thing._

_Does that mean that they will forbid it? Kami I need to talk to him. I don't want to, I want to run away and pretend it isn't happening, but I need to. I have so many questions… but can he answer them? What am I going to do?_

"Tenten! We must tell all of Konoha so that they may share this joyous moment!" Lee exclaimed "Hai! If the youthful blossom of my heart knows of the wedding she will surely change her mind and finally recognize that she must accept my love for her. I will go and tell her right away."

Tenten finally snapped. "Lee! You will do no such thing!" she threw a series of kunai at his feet to stop his path. "We are here to train and we will do that, nothing else. Neji is not coming back, so we have to manage alone."

"But Tenten, who will tell the village of your soon to be bride-hood."

"No one. Not until I have been told more about it than a scroll of orders. I'll just talk to Hinata or one of the others and find out what is going on."

"What ever do you mean Tenten?" Gai asked her. "You know what is going on. You are to be wed to our prodigious and youthful team mate."

"No! I won't accept that. There has to be more to it." She picked up the kunai one by one and began firing them in a pattern on the largest tree in the clearing without even looking. She lifted her head up slowly to see a cross with a line of kunai at either side. It was a perfect mirror image of a Hyuuga curse mark.

It frustrated her so much to see it that she fired an accurate string of shurikan at the stuck out kunai. In a spark of metal, they were lying uselessly on the floor. She turned to the others who stood in fear of the raging weapons mistress and gave them a determined glare, producing a katana from a scroll in a flash. "Who wants to fight me first?"

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_Hai, he had no choice. He was just the delivery boy. I'm being selfish asking him to care like that._

_I have to go and meet him. Even if I end up having to apologize, this has to end. _

_One way or another, I can't live like this._

**AN: I may cry…**

**Kidding.**

**It doesn't stay this depressing for long with NejiTen I promise you all. I'm a comedy writer by nature. The last chapter was funny so it balances out, and what I have so far of the next isn't too bad either so it won't be too boring.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	5. Alone time

**AN: This is a bit of a nonsense chapter really, and I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've had all sorts going on at home. Anyways, this is kind of setting the scene for the shikaino and kakasaku bits to come. Just as promised, next chapter should be the meeting between Neji and Tenten, but then I'm going back to shikaino for a bit. Can't think of anything to write right now, but enjoy this anyway.**

**I've been writing loads of stuff for the suna celebration thing and it's looking promising I think, so I'll skip to it asap.**

1700 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 5- Alone time

Shikamaru sat on the windowsill of his old bedroom, gazing up at the clouds, with a cigarette burning slowly in his hand. His thoughts were distant, anticipating the next few weeks.

Everything now was about the wedding, with so little time to prepare, and it was rare for him to have time alone like this. All other non-wedding and non-training time was taken up with the quest to make Hyuuga Neji human._ It really is hopeless. At least I tried._

After forcing him to call Tenten, he had been dragged back here by his mother to talk over details about the wedding. As far as he knew, she was still talking and was too wrapped up in her excitement to notice the lack of his presence.

Ordinarily, he wouldn't have dared to sneak off like that on Yoshino, but she would be going on for hours yet and he had places to be. Places that were anywhere as long as they didn't involve his mother. _It's like she's the one getting married. Shouldn't Ino be the bridezilla? _

He had almost begun to relax when his phone started to ring. After a few rings it was obvious no one else was going to bother answering it. He sighed heavily and walked downstairs to answer it, taking a drag from the cigarette to calm him as he went.

He answered with a scowl to his mother, who was just standing there with her arms crossed over her chest disapprovingly "Hai"

"Shika-kun, are we going out tonight? I'm so tired lately, I can't remember" At the sound of Ino's sleepy voice, he put out the cigarette hastily and tried to compose himself.

He tried to remember if they had plans or not, then remembered what day it was "No Ino, I am going to the Yuki house to see Asumu this morning and I may end up there most of the day."

"Can I come with you? Do you think Kurenai would mind?"

He was hesitant to let her, "I'm not sure. I doubt she would mind, but Asumu gets quite possessive of me at times."

She laughed down the phone as if it was a ridiculous notion "He's four years old, how bad could he possibly be?

"Ino, I was there almost as often as Kurenai when he was a baby. Young children form attachments easily and it takes a long time to get rid of the stranger anxiety."

"Please Shika-kun."

"Is there any particular reason why you want to come now all of a sudden?"

"Hai, but I don't want to talk about it on the phone"

"I guess I can't stop you from coming if you want." _I want to know now anyway. She sounds so serious._

"Arigato, what time are you going?"

He looked up at his clock and sighed _11:20… I have to be there by half past. _"Any minute now"

"Where are you? I'll come and meet you."

"I'm at my parents' place"

"I'm not too far then, I'll see you in a minute"

"You sound like you have just woken up, are you ok? You can always come along later."

"Hmm, well I've been sitting listening to daddy for hours, its close enough to sleeping. I'm fine, really"

"He's hyped about the wedding too?" he looked over at Yoshino deliberately with that question.

"No, he still thinks we are pulling a joke on him. He was just rambling on about my diet."

"That's unusual"

"He's just concerned about how tired I am and thinks it's because I don't eat enough. He has no idea"

"Why are you so tired then?" he frowned.

"I don't know, I just am"

_This is worrying… almost troublesome _"Maybe you should ask Sakura to…"

"No! There's nothing wrong with me. Dear Kami don't you start aswell" she fumed.

"Alright Ino, no need to shout, I'm just worried…"

"Just stop it! Shut up and leave me alone!" she yelled and slammed the phone down, leaving him dumfounded as he turned back to face Yoshino.

She glowered at him from the doorway. "Did you say something to upset her? If you two break up now, I swear I'm gonna…"

"Kaa-san, please, this isn't the time. I don't know what I said, she just snapped."

Her expression softened slightly "Ah… PMS"

"Ino doesn't get PMS" he mumbled as he slid on his jacket and re-lit a cigarette, ready to leave.

She laughed patronizingly "An aggressive woman like her? I don't think so."

"Believe me, she doesn't. I would have noticed by now. She never strayed any worse than her everyday attitude… until now" with that, he walked out of the house to head down the street.

* * *

As he settled down to eat something, Kakashi looked across from the small sofa where he sat to the unconscious form on his floor.

Last night was something he really didn't want to remember and he had done his best to avoid straying outdoors as a result. The plan had been to let Gai know, via Anko, what Kakashi had done, casually and quietly, so the forfeit would stand, but so would his pride.

It seemed that Genma decided that would be impractical and took matters into his own hands.

Now not only did he have to go mask-less for at least two years, but everyone in Konoha knew that he "couldn't hold his drink".

When Genma started on about Sakura though, it was the final straw. _They do not need to know that she was the only one I confided in, or that she had seen my face before. The whole idea of this was to _prevent_ unnecessary publicity for her._

He couldn't help but to wonder though, whether if she got the publicity for another reason, she might not mind as much. _Then at least it won't just be for being my girlfriend. Girlfriend… that sounds so odd. _

His thought processes were disrupted by the phone ringing, so he immediately stood up to answer it before Genma woke up.

"Yo"

"Kakashi" Sakura's voice sounded cheerfully from the other end.

He looked nervously towards Genma's sleeping form "What are _you_ calling for?"

"He's conscious then?" she sounded amused.

"I'm not sure." He spoke quietly as he put down his meal and walked towards his garden for privacy. "He may be pretending but I'm reluctant to kick him and find out."

"You want me to go kick him for you?"

"No"

She just giggled in response

"You heard then?"

"Hai, the rumor's spreading fast. Saved us the effort in finding Anko, seen as she's on a mission until next Wednesday, but did you really have to hit him?"

"I really did. He was pissing me off. It's not like I didn't warn him"

"I'm your girlfriend, not your therapist; you don't need to defend yourself."

As he entered the garden, he locked the door behind him "Alright, well you know…"

"I can't come over now, I know, and we can't go to the park again either, but I had another idea."

"Will this one involve me losing clothes again?"

"If you play your cards right…"

Cough splutter cough

"I'm kidding, Kami you are gullible lately. I was just going to suggest you come here instead"

"Tenten is staying there"

"Not tonight she isn't. She's meeting with Neji. I have the place to myself again for hours. That's hours of _alone_ time…"

"Um, what can I say to Genma?"

"Leave him a note or something. Tell him something, just make it up. It doesn't matter if it's unrealistic, because Genma will get the point anyway. The more unbelievable the better"

"Alright, I'll be there. What time is she leaving?"

"9 o'clock is the meeting time, so I don't really know. I'll call you."

"Hai"

She hung up on him.

He strolled back inside slowly to put the phone down. _That was interesting. She gets more eager every time. Maybe soon I can ask her…_

_No, I can't ruin it all now; I have to gain her trust back._

"Who were you talking to?" Genma was sat on the sofa, eating the meal Kakashi had prepared earlier.

He half heartedly looked up as he walked over to sit beside him on the sofa "Nani?"

"You don't have a social life. Who was that?" he stopped eating to smirk at him.

"Does it matter? I thought you were unconscious"

"I was, but then my horny sense went tingling. You were talking to a woman… who?"

_Damn you Shiranui. Right, the more unbelievable… ha too easy_ "It was Sakura"

"I figured that. You are practically a-sexual in regards to anyone else. Was the beautiful cherry blossom worried about me?"

"In your dreams" he scoffed

"In yours more like. What did she want?"

He silently lamented the loss of his mask as he felt an uncontrollable urge to grin at him "My body. She invited me over to her house now to have some "alone time". I told her no naturally, she'll just have to wait."

"Fine, don't tell me, there's no need to be arsy about it"

"I'm going out later. You will leave at some point, right?"

"Why should I? If you are bringing a show in I'm just going to have to join it. But you won't go out anyway, I know you, you won't show your face in public unless you have something to claim for it."

"Who says I haven't? I just wanted my apartment free in case Tenten comes back early and I have to take Sakura somewhere else. When we stay in the park she just complains about grass stains."

"You really do have a whole alternative universe in your head, don't you?"

"No, my head is the real universe. This is all just an illusion"

"Yes ford, whatever you say." He laughed mockingly.

Kakashi walked over and sat down, smirking to himself. He had told the whole and honest truth and there for once were no negative consequences at all. _This is too easy._

**AN: luffing the hitchhikers reference (not mine fyi, as if you couldn't figure **_**that**_** out. Lol. Did anyone actually notice it?**

**Not too boring I hope, but the prospects are amusing enough.**

**What is Sakura planning… who knows.**

**Also, setting up for a wedding war between Yoshino and Ino (with the sharing of syllables, it had to happen)**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	6. Favor

**AN: Gomenesai. This is really depressing but it needs to be to make the stuff later seem better. Honestly, it's all for the best. After all, "the course of true love never did run smooth", and with Neji, it was never going to be a fairytale romance, so…**

2175 words in this chapter

Unmasked 

Chapter 6- Favor 

When she found him, he was sat in Konoha Park with his eyes closed, deep in thought. The sun shone through the branches of the trees to cover his face in delicate patterns. As she looked down at him, she felt a surge of respect.

He hadn't burdened her with a surplus of feelings, despite the effect all this must be having on him. He had given her the time she needed to think this through, and now that she felt like talking, he was not trying to avoid her.

For a sixteen year old boy, he was surprisingly mature, and although he seemed cold and heartless, she was truly beginning to see hints of compassion behind his solid façade. _If he continues like this, maybe being forced into marrying him won't be all bad. Maybe he might start to open up. I need to know though…_

"Neji" she bowed her head in greeting and sat down cross-legged on the grass beside him.

"Tenten" he replied, not moving at all in response.

"Why?"

"Nani?"

"I asked Hinata about this. She told me that you did have choice, because you are only a branch member, unlike her. She told me you chose me specifically."

He opened his eyes and glared at her disdainfully "Not for marriage. The elders asked me years ago who I thought was the strongest Kunoichi of my age. I told the truth."

She lowered her head, dropping the sound of her voice to a sorrowful level, feeling somewhat relieved but still hurt "Oh… so that's why you see it as a problem."

He sighed and leant back on his hands "No"

"No?" she looked up at him in confusion

"Hai"

_Why won't he give me a proper answer, this is so frustrating _"Neji, please tell me why?

"It is a problem because I knew you would say no."

She sat up a little straighter, stunned at his answer "Nani?"

"You heard" he continued to sit in his relaxed stance, ignorant of her reaction.

"You _want_ me to say yes?"

He sighed softly "Hai"

"You _want_ me to marry you?"

"Hai"

"So why the hell couldn't you have proposed properly like any normal person?" she snapped and tuned away from him to contain her anger.

Now it was his turn to sit up in alarm "I don't want to get married."

"Now you are really confusing me. Make up your mind."

"Alright, let me explain" he implored softly

She didn't turn back to face him, knowing that if she didn't, he would find it easier to display emotion "I'm listening"

"I don't want to get married, but I don't have a choice. What I do have a choice over however, is who I marry. Unfortunately, again my options were very limited. I was given a choice yesterday, whether I marry the one I named strongest by my reckoning, or an anonymous girl chosen for me by the main family who would bring them profit. I knew you would say no, but I did hope you wouldn't. I do want you to marry me, just so that I wouldn't have to put up the torture of marrying someone I don't know."

She paused for a while, but when she spoke again, her voice was not softer or more forgiving "You don't care what it would do to me? I'm not being forced into marriage by anyone except you"

"I will not force you Tenten. I was just asking a favor"

She finally turned back to him, perplexity filling her speech "A favor?"

He gave her a straight expression "Hai"

"What would be in it for me?"

"Your things are already at the Hyuuga estate. I had no part in it but your guardians have given permission. If you agree to stay, you will be classed as a main family member and so will have complete access to all of the estate. That includes paid for meals and accommodation, training facilities, clothing, weaponry. I know you do not have much, if any, money for those things as it stands. That is why you applied for ANBU, is it not?"

She scowled at his assumption. _That's why he didn't approve earlier? _"No. I applied for ANBU because I believe I can make it as one of them. If I wish to further myself and become as great a kunoichi as the best, I must do whatever I can."

"And I must do whatever _I_ can to defeat the chains of the main Hyuuga house."

She sneered at him "I should have known… the marriage. It accepts you as a main house member aswell, doesn't it?"

"Not yet, but our children would be too powerful for them to allow them to remain in the branch family."

She choked slightly "C- Children?"

He glanced away from her nervously "Hai. Not for a long time, but that is the reason why I must marry. The bloodline must be preserved. It is also why they accepted you as an option. You have suitable genetics."

"And if it was not me? If you married someone else?"

He nodded, recognizing what she was asking "I would remain a branch member, regardless of children."

"My things are already there?"

"They spoke to your landlord. You were going to be evicted from your apartment today anyway. Apparently you haven't paid enough rent for months. Please Tenten, you have nothing to lose. Does this for me, as a favor?"

She took a deep breath "Fine. Just be grateful I have no interest in romance."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The emotion had disappeared the second they shared their first kiss. The friendly connection disintegrated. Tenten merely assumed it was that their relationship was going to take an unexpected turn towards something deeper. She gave Neji enough time to sort out his emotions, just like he had with her.

As it turned out, enough time was at least four years, if not longer. The unexpected turn was not towards deeper connections, but instead to loss of all connections altogether.

The irony of the moment did not fail to grasp Tenten as she approached the same spot they had met in all those years ago and saw the outline of her husband.

Just like then, he was knelt on the grass with his eyes shut. Just like then it was eerily quiet and she found herself having to wait, knowing she must speak first.

Only, where the sun once shone patterns, his face was cloaked in darkness, leaving him as distant and alien to her as the shadow of a stranger. Where before she had felt optimism at the reason why they were coming there to talk, she now felt nothing but dread, anticipating his words almost to a key.

She looked down at her shaking hands and shoved them behind her back, feeling the need to appear strong. Just as she was about to take a step towards him, he snapped his eyes open to look up at her, their blank surface glinting from the moonlight in a way that made them look like the were glowing. It was unnerving for her and she took a step back in surprise.

"Tenten, you need to come back" his voice sounded weaker than usual, tired.

"Why?"

"You know why"

She glared at him, sarcasm in her tone of voice "So I can follow your orders again?"

"You know that isn't the case"

"Do I?"

"You aren't an idiot"

"I know that, but it's hard for me to understand you if we never speak to each other." She scowled at him to make her point

"We do speak" he told her stoically

"No, _you_ don't." she suddenly lost her amused expression and raised her voice in her frustration "I refuse to believe that "you have to be pregnant by Friday" is the extent of your casual conversational abilities."

He blinked deliberately "It is un…"

"…necessary," she laughed "I know, so you've said."

"So you must understand"

"No I don't bloody understand!" she took her hands from behind her back and snapped them to her side; fists clenched "_Why_ must it all be unnecessary? Why can't you at least make an _effort_? I have changed my entire life style because of this marriage."

He sighed casually "You didn't need to"

"Yes I bloody did! I had to move in with you, though not into the same room, at least into that huge house, which some girls are jealous of, but having moved out from a tiny apartment, it was a big change. I had to learn manners and dress in the right way for your clan. I have been cut off from all but training and missions and even they are limited. I had to put up with your family day in day out, which is no easy task when you're an outsider. Not to mention the complete lack of a social life the whole thing has inflicted on me. Don't you even care?"

"You have the dances"

"You just don't get it, do you? I really don't know whether your gender was stripped of you the same time you were bound to serve that family, but I need a little more from a social life than a few dances once in a while."

"No one is stopping you"

"Oh_ really_, so you'd be ok if I just went and slept with another guy? You wouldn't mind the scandal of me having an affair?"

His eyes went wide "Tenten! That is a ridiculous notion!"

"Why? Why exactly is that _ridiculous_ Neji? I'm not going to get any connection from you. That has been made _blindingly_ obvious." She began to feel tears building up. _Why did I ever hope he would change?_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you _think_ it means? You don't love me. You never did and I never expected you to. The least you could have done though… you could have tried to make me feel loved, _wanted_ even."

"Why me?"

"Because you are my fucking husband!" she sat down, needing the strength it gave her as the moisture fell uncontrollably from her eyes "That is what you are supposed to do."

"Our marriage is arranged. Such displays of emotion are…"

"Unnecessary? You really do make me laugh at times. Why should the context of our marriage affect us? Ino and Shikamaru weren't into each other when they first realized that they were to be married, and Hinata and Takahiro were in the same situation as us when they didn't even know each other. They both managed though, and eventually they all formed emotional bonds. Real love."

"We won't ever be in love Tenten" he looked away from her, sadness in his voice

"Why not? You don't know because you won't even give it a chance."

He glanced back nervously at her pitiful face, his breathing uneven and heavy "y-you _want_ to be in love with me?"

"Well it would make sense. Maybe not love but if we tried genuinely, I would hope we could find a thin trace of attraction." Now she turned from him, letting her voice drop to almost a whisper "Just enough to keep us happy in this marriage."

"Aren't you happy?" he cringed

"Are you? I have tried so hard…" she drifted off, pain in her voice "but I really do see now. The worst this marriage is for you is a slight inconvenience, other than that; it has no effect on you whatsoever. I may as well not be there at all."

He looked at her desperately as she stood to walk away "Don't leave Tenten"

She spun to face him angrily "Why not?"

"I need you"

It was obvious to her what he meant. _Don't delude yourself. He only means for his children _"I'm afraid you'll have to rape me to do that"

He stood up next to her in horror "Nani?!"

"I _won't_ have your child willingly." She looked down at the ground as the tears continued to fall "I value my life too much"

"I don't understand." He frowned

"Ever heard about post-natal depression? If I had a child conceived without love, with a man who obviously thinks I'm _far_ too unattractive to even keep in the same_ room_ as him unless its duty, if the childbirth didn't kill me, you can _guarantee_ I'd commit suicide before its done breastfeeding. Maybe then this marriage _might_ have made a dent on you."

"Tenten. Don't say that"

She wiped at her eyes "Dear Kami, why am I crying over _you._ You really aren't worth the effort _Hyuuga-san._ I don't want to be you're wife anymore. It's gone long past a favor to a friend and I have enough money from ANBU now to support myself for a while. There is _nothing_ keeping me with you."

"Tenten" he called as she began to walk away again.

She stopped, but didn't face him again, speaking quietly and compassionately "We used to be teammates, maybe even friends… now I can't even bare to look at you."

**AN: sob. **

**no further comments. look forward to next chapter.**

**any suggesions?**

**stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	7. Kaa

**AN: this is a long one. I really don't know what made me include this but it is interesting anyway. I really should finish it next chapter, with what happens once she has left.**

**I am sorry if my updating isn't as fast as usual, but I am super busy atm, with stage managing a lower school production. The last performance is on Thursday so hopefully I should have more time then.**

**Maybe next chapter will have some more kakasaku aswell, but I really want to skip forward to the Suna party arrival soon, otherwise this story is going to get tediously epic.**

2500 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 7- Kaa

Shikamaru walked down the street in silence, hoping that after her outburst, Ino wouldn't want to come with him anymore.

Right on cue though, the second he began to draw a cigarette from his pocket, she bounced along beside him with a cheery grin on her face.

He sighed heavily but smirked at her. "You are getting too predictable Ino"

"Hai" she giggled, forcibly removing one of his hands from its pocket home and taking a hold of it. "There it is, come on."

She dragged him down the road to Kurenai's apartment before he could say anything else.

He tried to steal glances at her as they walked up the stairs to her level, attempting to judge what was different about her. _Something doesn't feel right, like she looks more special all of a sudden. If she has changed her appearance and I don't notice, she'll get angry again._

"Um… Ino?" he started nervously

"Hai"

"Have you had your hair cut?"

"Not recently"

"Have you tried a new moisturizer?"

"No"

"Lost weight?"

"No, I have actually gained weight, it's frustrating. What am I going to do when it comes to dress fittings?"

"Well I think you look beautiful"

She stopped in her tracks and let go of his hand.

He stopped aswell and turned to face her, bemused "What is it, why have you stopped?"

"What are you doing? Why are you trying to find something to complement me on? What have you done?"

"Nothing, I just thought you looked especially nice today and I couldn't figure out why"

"Is now really the time?"

"You were the one who stopped"

"Don't lay blame on me; you could have been trying anything. Are you scared I'll say something in front of them that you don't want me too?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ino. I just… actually, while you say that, could you not mention how we ended up together, I still haven't told her and I don't want to."

Ino glanced away, biting nervously at her lip.

"What is it now?" he sighed, moving down a step to reach her and slipping a hand into hers.

"Nothing Shika-kun. Let's go now" she smiled up at him and he led them up to the next landing.

He didn't ring the doorbell or knock, instead he just reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key.

"Kaa!" a little boy, with short black hair and crimson eyes came running out the second the door was open and grabbed Shikamaru's leg into a death grip, almost as if he had been sitting in the doorway in preparation for his arrival.

"Hey Asumu-kun." He sighed, ruffling the top of his head playfully.

"Come back inside Asumu." Kurenai told him from behind the half open door and he did as he was told.

Ino turned to Shikamaru with a smirk "He calls you mum?"

"No" Kurenai explained "It's just a speech problem he picked up. He could never say Shikamaru properly, so he shortened it to "Kaa". He'll learn eventually. Come in."

She opened the door fully and let them in. they removed their shoes and followed her through to the main room, where Asumu was sat patiently at a low table, a shoji board stretched out in front of him.

Kurenai sat down beside the table, as Shikamaru comfortably sat opposite Asumu and began moving pieces around, like a well rehearsed routine. Ino sat beside Shikamaru at looked at the pieces with interest.

"Are you teaching him already Shika-kun? He's only little."

Kurenai laughed slightly "No Ino. He has no idea what the game is. Asumu just likes watching Shikamaru move the pieces."

True enough; the four year old was gazing intently at the movement of the pieces like they were the most important thing he would ever see. Shikamaru smirked sideways at Ino, but stayed quiet, letting the women chat.

"When was the last time you were here Ino?"

"I'm not sure, definitely before he could talk. What does he call you, if not Kaa-san?"

"He's a polite boy. He calls me Okaa. We don't get confused so long as he doesn't yell it too energetically. I really don't know where he gets his energy."

"He's so quiet. I would have expected a child his age to be running around like an idiot."

"He does sometimes, but he is very civilized with people he doesn't know."

Ino pouted, then turned to address the child. "You know me, don't you Asumu?"

The boy glared up at her disapprovingly before standing up with a mumbled "Loud mouth"

Her eyes went wide at the use of words. The boy was far too familiar to be comfortable.

"Kaa…" he continued, clearer this time. "Can we go some-'ere else?"

Shikamaru chuckled slightly before replying, "Sure buddy, let's go"

He leant over and gave Ino a quick kiss on the lips, then stood up.

"Eww…" Asumu complained

Shikamaru picked him up and began to carry him out of the room, poking him repeatedly in the side to make him giggle.

When he set him back down on the ground outside, Asumu frowned at him, sticking his lip out at him. "Why is pig-girl here Kaa? It was s'posed to jus' be you"

"Why do you call her pig girl?" he frowned back, leading him further down the corridor by the hand

"Her name is the same as pig" Asumu told him with a grin, proud of his word-learning.

Shikamaru sighed "Well, gomen but she is very important to me. You'll see her a lot in the future."

"Why?"

"I am going to marry her"

"What's that mean?"

He paused for a second. _How do you explain it to a four year old? _"Um… it's hard to explain… we kind of make a promise to stay together for the rest of our lives"

"But Okaa said it would always be us, jus' you and me and Okaa. I don't want her to be here too. I don't know her." He stopped walking, sounding really upset by the notion.

"You will. She knew your dad just as well as I did, and she saw you when you were too little to talk, so she isn't a stranger." He ruffled his hair playfully to try and comfort the boy. _ I knew this would be difficult._

To his surprise, he perked up a little "Like Oji-san?"

Shikamaru laughed lightly "Hai, exactly like Choj"

"So pig-girl is Oba-san?"

"Hai"

"Will she bring food like Oji-san?"

* * *

Once they had left, Ino shifted her gaze to the table, speaking solemnly, "Just don't let him smoke…"

Kurenai smiled weekly at her "I understand Ino, it's scary sometimes, but it's nice to still feel like he's here at times."

Ino nodded

"Enough about Asumu, I got the invitation yesterday. I was really surprised."

Ino snapped out of her daze, "Oh, the wedding? Hai, a lot of people have been asking questions. No one can believe we are actually a couple."

"No, I can believe that, if had bet on anything with you two, which I didn't, it would be that. I was just surprised that your parents would let you go through with it. I mean, after you…" she paused, cautious in case she didn't know of their parent's presence the other week "Do you know?"

"Hai, that's why I never yelled at anyone, Sakura and I heard them all leaving."

"Oh, well, the comments they made, I wouldn't think they would even let you_ see_ each other again."

"They changed their mind. We made it very clear they couldn't stop us from doing anything. Well… anything except the obvious. We are on a strict celibacy vow."

She smirked at her "that must be hard on you"

"Hai, especially when everyone is talking about it. All Tenten can talk about is her marital difficulties and getting Sakura laid seems to be becoming a second career. She doesn't make it easy for herself."

"Are she and Kakashi still not dating then?"

"No, and they never will be. He has agreed to back off and leave her alone; otherwise she was going to file a restraining order."

Kurenai laughed lightly and leant back on her hands "I have to say Ino; it's good to have the Konoha rumor mill sitting in my home. I don't get to know anything locked up in here."

"Talking of which, have you had much connection with the Hyuugas lately?"

"None at all"

"You won't have heard about Hinata then?"

"I've heard nothing, no." She sat up straight, anxious in case it was something serious "What's happened?"

"She's nearly four months in."

Kurenai gasped in excitement. "She's pregnant? How do you know this?"

"Tenten told us. She didn't seem too impressed by the notion."

"Of course not, this puts so much pressure on Neji. As a main family member, although Hinata is technically a Susumu, his offspring will be in competition with hers for the future leadership of the Hyuuga clan. If Tenten doesn't give birth soon after Hinata, then they will both be declassed to branch status again."

Ino nodded her understanding "That explains a lot. I don't think anyone told Tenten that."

"I'm glad for Hinata though. She and Takahiro have been building up to that for a while. Do Kiba and Shino know?"

"I don't think so; the Hyuuga clan is apparently keeping it quiet."

"Well they should know. Hinata would want them to, surely."

The phone began to ring.

"Hold on" Kurenai stopped her and stood to answer it.

By the time she reached it, footsteps were heard in the corridor then Asumu ran into the room, panting. "Who is it Okaa?"

Shikamaru came in soon after and pulled the boy onto his lap as he sat down again, signaling for him to keep quiet.

"Hello." Kurenai answered, and then held the ear phone away from her ear slightly at the volume coming from the other side. "Calm down Kiba, I can't understand a word you are saying… alright, I can tell that, just speak slower and for Kami's sake, breathe… arigato…" she sighed as she listened to what he was saying. "Yes I did know that… what do you mean, "How did I know"? He's one of my best friends… alright Kiba, I know it's weird… you shouldn't be prying anyway. Was there anything else? ... Yes I know about it, I don't live under a rock… you are coming? I thought it was only for… who? ..." her eyes shot wide and she looked around at Ino with a frown. "You are sure she… alright, I wasn't hinting at anything, I just thought you two were long over… good for you then I guess… listen, Kiba, I know you are overjoyed and all but I have people here… Yes Shikamaru… and Ino too… I'll talk to you later; there are some things you should know anyway… bye Kiba." She hung up and sat back down with a sigh.

"That boy is exhausting."

"What did Kiba say Okaa?" Asumu yawned, gripping hold of Shikamaru's hand as his eyes shut then opened again tiredly

"Nothing for the ears of tired little boys who didn't sleep properly when they were supposed to,"

"But Kaa was coming, I was exited…"

"I know that, but he comes every other day sometimes. If you never sleep then you'll never get to spend anytime with him at all"

"Ok, Okaa, I'll sleep if Kaa promises to stay for later"

"Of course I will Asumu, you just sleep, don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Arigato Kaa-san" he yawned again, then closed his eyes properly, growing heavier with every second.

"Come on buddy, let's put you to bed." Shikamaru attempted to stand with the now sleeping boy in his arms, but failed, sinking back instantly "He's getting heavy."

"Here" Ino offered, holding her arms out to take him.

Shikamaru handed him over carefully, and then when he was safely in her arms, he stood up.

Ino then passed him up to him with a smile.

"You two make a good team." Kurenai smirked as he left with the boy.

"Here's hoping" Ino couldn't get rid of her smile

"Shikamaru has been a real help for me since… you know." She knew it was a tender subject for them both, so she skirted around it "He'll make a good father some day."

"Don't get too carried away. I know what you mean though." She started to bite at her lip nervously again "He respects you so much, that's why, just so you know, I didn't tell him you were there the other week. He knows about the rest, but I thought it should be your choice."

Kurenai let out a breath it seemed she had been holding for a while "I don't need special treatment from you, but I really was only there for Kakashi, and to keep the others under control."

"Alright, I wasn't insinuating that you weren't." she desperately tried to change the subject "What did dog-boy want then?"

"Apparently you're Sakura problem is solved."

Ino sat up a little straighter; her eyes wide "Nani?"

"She's agreed to go out with him again. She's taking him to the celebration."

"I need to have words with that girl." She sighed heavily, glaring down at the table

"Aren't you happy for her?"

"She was supposed to go with Kakashi, that was the plan, then she would be swept away and all will be perfect, like it was with Shika and me."

"Was?" He frowned as he came back into the room alone.

She forced a nervous smile "No, it still is perfect but I'm not exactly swept away everyday"

"Right, must try harder"

"Is he alright?" Ino asked, changing the subject back to Asumu.

"Hai, he won't be up again for a few hours. You can go out if you like Kurenai"

"What if he does wake up?" the older woman worried

"Don't worry about it. We'll stay." He told her reassuringly

Ino snapped her head around to face him "Will we?"

He smirked at her then sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her torso "Hai, that way we can spend some time _alone_ without our parents monitoring our every move"

She smirked back, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"You two better not do too much with your time together." Kurenai scolded "I don't want to come back and find you both half naked or something."

"You won't, remember the vow?" Ino pointed out

"I appreciate your effort. You are sure you won't mind keeping watch?"

"Hai, go and have fun." Shikamaru told her

"Arigato, I need a social boost at the moment. I don't suppose you happen to know who else is about today"

"Kakashi probably will be, it's not like he has a social life" Ino giggled

"No, didn't you hear what happened last night?"

"No, what happened?" she asked attentively

"Wow, something I know that you don't? What a novelty."

**AN: what do you all want more of? Or less of? **

**I thought I would just say a little about some things in here. You may have gathered that Yuhi Asumu is Asuma's son, and that Shikamaru has been a father figure to him his entire life. Chouji also visits occasionally, but only when Shikamaru is on a mission or something, to bring sweets and stuff in compensation, so Asumu treats him like an uncle.**

**The things with "Kaa" and "Okaa" etc. will only make sense if you know the language, so if you don't understand anything, feel free to ask me.**

**Just to clarify, as it hasn't been made too clear yet, Hinata is married to Susumu Takahiro. He is my OC, and will make an appearance later in the story. **

**Anything else? I don't know.**

**I am not feeling well atm, so cheer me up pleshies.**

**And seriously, if anybody wants to do some fan art with my story, I would love to see it, and would link to it on my profile etc. just make sure you tell me if you do. **

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	8. Him

**AN: well this is different I guess. Re-reading this chapter, I think Kakashi may have gone majorly off the charts OOC, although maybe he's becoming less OOC in context and more like he is in a few other fanfics I have read.**

**I don't know, what do you think?**

**It may be that he's just becoming more confident, but he seems a bit perverted in the determination, rather than that innocent naivety.**

**Oh well…**

**Sorry for Sakura being a prude, it's important for the plot. **

2068 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 8- Him

As Sakura brushed her hair through in front of the mirror on her bedroom wall, she saw a silver flash in the reflection as the odd lock of her hair drifted up in a breeze.

She put down her brush and turned around to find Kakashi spread out on her double bed comfortably.

She gave him a curious look as she walked over in his direction "Kakashi? What are you doing?"

"I'm lying down" he smirked and rested his hands under his head.

"Why? Are you ill or something?"

"No, it's my holiday for today. So I'm lying in bed all day."

"But why are you lying on _my _bed?"

He shrugged "You invited me over"

"If you wanted to stay in bed, you could have just told me, I wouldn't mind" she scowled at him and went to leave the room.

He called her back softly "Come and lie down next to me. Relax for once."

"Kakashi…" she spun slowly with a sigh

"Please. It'll be safer anyway; Less risk of someone walking in on us." His eye crinkled in amusement

She couldn't stay off much longer and smiled lightly, turning and shutting the door before lying down against him. He looped his arm around her protectively and began to kiss her tentatively.

The longer he kissed her, the closer he began to pull her, until eventually she was lying on top of him.

"Careful" she warned, leaning up on one hand away from his mouth.

His head crashed back to the bed in confusion "huh?"

"Don't kiss me too strongly when we are lying on a bed together, I may get carried away."

"I don't mind" he leant up and began kissing her again; pulling her down to him so she couldn't say anything.

She pulled apart quickly and jumped off him "Nani?"

He looked hurt by her wide eyed expression and sat up beside her "What's wrong?"

"I don't believe you actually just said that. Is Genma putting pressure on you to do something?"

"No, when have I ever listened to Genma?" he began to reach for her again

"Then what is… oh, I get it." She stood up off the bed and glared at him "That is pathetically low Kakashi."

"I don't understand"

"You are just offering to sleep with me so I'll go public with you, right? You just don't want to have to go out into Konoha without your mask alone."

"Sakura, don't be ridiculous…" he began to raise his voice, but then thought better of it and rested his head back again "Never mind… just forget I ever said it. Come lie back with me?"

"No, I don't think I want to" she went to leave the room in a storm of emotional rain clouds.

He got off the bed to stop her "Sakura, I said forget it, we aren't going to fight, are we?"

She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempts and kept walking "Apparently we are."

"I don't understand. Do you not want to…?" his eyes were flicking about nervously.

"It's… I don't know."

"You don't know whether you want to?"

"Oh, no, I know I want to…" she stopped in the middle of the main room, but didn't face him "But you have to understand. I have never had a _serious_ relationship. With me…, I sleep with guys, and then afterwards, I leave and quite often I never talk to them again… I don't know how to deal with… I wouldn't… it would be awkward."

"Surely it would be the same, just with you waking and _not_ leaving, just like when we slept together without making love." He had stopped by the door way, wanting to give her space.

"You see, it's not the same at all. I have only ever had _sex_; you are talking about _making love_. I don't think either of us is ready for that yet." She turned to him with a sympathetic face "Why did you suddenly decide that it would be ok?"

"I didn't, I…" he looked down at his feet "Gomen, I shouldn't have…"

"No, I'm not mad at you, not really, I just need to know." She walked over to him and took hold of one of his hands "Did you really feel ready?"

"I thought I did." He nodded slowly

Deep in thought, she sighed. "I think… when we do go public, maybe it will be ok? Then I know I won't just ditch you because it's awkward."

"You really think you'd do that?" he made eye contact finally, shock in his features.

"I have no idea. It all goes as part of my busy lifestyle, I get compulsive at times. It's nothing personal."

"Well when…?"

"When do we go public? I have no idea, but I knew you would ask that." She let go of him and walked off again. She sat down on the sofa and began to fiddle with the edge of her skirt "This is exactly what I was talking about before, that comes first, and then you'll ask me to marry you again. Don't say you haven't been thinking about it."

"Gomen Sakura"

"Stop apologizing." she mumbled quietly

"I'll just go home"

She whipped her head around to find him beginning to walk out the door "Don't you bloody dare!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her in bemusement.

She just sighed and rested her head against her hand "Gomen, I shouldn't be yelling. You came here for some alone time."

"I don't want to be here if you are going to be in a bad mood with me. As much as I want to see you, it's not worth it if we are just going to fight." He sounded angry and she cringed at being the cause of it.

_Damn pmt…_ "Alright, I won't argue anymore. Next time, I'll just do as you say."

He strode over and pulled her upright with one arm, speaking in a commanding tone "Good, because lecturing doesn't suit you. I was your sensei, not the other way around."

He grinned and started to kiss her passionately again, taking a hold of her hip with his spare hand to bring her closer.

She tried her best not to respond, but eventually melted with the contact, unable to keep hold of her limbs as they clutched at his strong body.

He began to shift his weight again, letting go of her as he fiddled between them with something. _What is he…?_

She glanced down just in time as he began to slip off his jonin shirt and her eyes shot wide as she stepped away from him again "wha…?"

He smirked and took another step forward as the material slid to the ground "I won't let you ditch me. Trust me, I want this."

"Kakashi… not now" she took another step back away from him.

"What happened to not arguing?" he frowned at her, standing still

"Gomen, it's just the wrong_ time_, if you get my meaning. Maybe in a few days time, is that alright?"

"Oh, well um…" he glanced away nervously.

"Trust me, you'll appreciate it more, and I'll be ready enough to make sure it's a pleasurable experience for you" she smiled faintly, trying to break through the awkward atmosphere.

"Next week" he stated

"Nani?"

"I'm uh… I'm being sent on a mission, class A. Tomorrow. I won't be back until at least Tuesday"

"Oh, Gomen…"

"No, I'm sorry for pushing it"

"Was that why?"

"Hai," he sighed heavily "I didn't want to leave you. I thought this might help to bring you closer."

"I just hate how inevitable this all is" She turned away from him and started to run a finger along some of the scrolls set out on a side table absently while she thought out loud to herself

"What do you mean?"

"You know it's true. At some point you will ask me to marry you. I can see you aren't going to get bored. Eventually, I will have to say yes and then that's it, everything else will come."

"I won't pressure you into anything"

"Not deliberately no, I never said you would force me to marry you, I just know I will. I seriously think it would just be easier to say yes now and stop wasting time."

He coughed in surprise "Nani?"

"Boyfriend sounds wrong. Lover is inaccurate. Partner is too general." She turned to face him again "I guess fiancé sounds better, don't you think?"

He shrugged but couldn't narrow his eyes back to normal as hard as he tried "You know what I think"

"Hmm…"

He walked up to her slowly and tried to take her hands in his "Sakura, are you seriously considering what I think you are?"

She didn't resist, and stared up into his eyes honestly "I think I might… Not now though. Next week."

"You will…"

"Ask me again next week, properly this time rather than some begging routine in the park, then you'll get your answer." She unconsciously began walking back to her bedroom, taking him with her.

"I love you so much it's unbearable at times." He grinned so wide it looked like his face would be stretched right out of proportion and began to kiss her again before they reached the other room.

They stumbled together as she began to kiss along his jaw line, his arms roaming her body as they attempted to walk at the same time. Sakura was giggling as they leant against the wall outside her room, continuing their affectionate contacts.

They were interrupted a few minutes later when they heard the door slamming and Sakura quickly pushed him inside her bedroom whispering to him sharply "stay there and stay quiet"

She sighed heavily and turned to greet Tenten, shutting the door to her room and standing in front of it protectively, panting from the make out session.

The angry voice called out through the apartment "Sakura!"

After a quick stomp through the main room, Tenten walked over to the bedroom door. "What were you doing in there?"

"What do you think?" She smiled weekly "You said you were going to be out for a while."

Realization dawned on the older kunoichi and she clamped a hand over her mouth "Oh, gomen, who is it, Kiba?"

"Shh… come on" she led her away to the main room, where they sat down on the sofa. "What happened?"

She let her head sink to her chest solemnly "We're getting divorced"

"You can't be serious"

"I am, I told him he wasn't worth it and made it fairly clear how depressed he has been making me, and all he cares about is the bloody clan politics, as expected. So I'm leaving him. I've had enough."

Sakura sighed in sympathy "Chocolate?"

She nodded vigorously in return "Hai… oh, but what about _him_?"

"Hold on" she quickly went and checked for Kakashi to inform him that she wouldn't be back for a while. Unsurprisingly, she found the room empty, and smirked to herself, grabbing her emergency chocolate stash and a bottle of wine from the kitchen before heading back to sit with Tenten.

"Is he ok?"

"Nice to know you aren't back to despising the entire male population." She smirked "He's gone already"

"It wasn't Kiba then?"

"Huh?"

She nodded to the shirt crumpled on the floor. "Kiba is ANBU so he doesn't wear standard jonin uniform shirts, ever."

Sakura blushed as she realized that Kakashi had gone back to his apartment without a shirt, and presumably covered in red marks. _Please say that Genma went home…_

"Don't worry, I'm not judging, and I'm not going to ask who it was. Just, if you are going to date my team mate, show him the respect of not letting him find out that you are cheating on him."

"He's gone now, so it isn't a problem. Can we not talk about it?"

"I didn't hear anyone leave"

"That's the great part about screwing around with ninjas; they can disappear when you want them to."

"Good for you" she grumbled, reaching to open the wine.

"Well that's the good side about divorce I guess. A chance to dip into the sea for other fish, and with Ino off the market, there'll be a surplus of choice."

Tenten froze in her movements. "I never even thought about being with anyone but Neji"

**AN: duh duh duh! What could this mean? **

**Giggles manically to herself**

**Ok, so the chapter isn't funny, but it can be if you read it properly. **

**You just wait for the next few chapters; then the irony will hit you so hard you'll happily beat yourself senseless for missing stuff. Shlol.**

**Hmm… I want to do another poll, but I can't think of anything to ask…**

**Ooh, I know… what would you like to see an opinion poll of? I'll post the results in future author notes. claps hands together in excitement**

**Still ill and very tired but now hyper for one solid reason. My reviewers. Luffs ya all.**

**Oh and I **_**always**_** reply to reviews if I can, even if it's just to say thanks, but I have to do it, because otherwise it's antisocial, and I'm brought up properly to use my manners. (so typically British I know, but my family are snobs) **

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	9. Family

**AN: Gomenesai, it isn't very polished, but it's the plot that's important, right?**

**Kinda reads like a script…**

**Ok, I've had one request and answered it, but just to make sure…**

**Okaa mother**

**Otou father**

**Oba aunt**

**Oji uncle (for Asumu this seems to be Chouji atm)**

**This clarifies some things that a lot of people have been suggesting about Ino, I think…**

2027 words in this chapter

Unmasked 

Chapter 9- Family

"What exactly have you got planned then?" Ino snuggled up to Shikamaru and snaked an arm around his waist.

"You wanted to talk"

She rotated her head up to face him "Nani?"

"When I asked earlier, about why you wanted to come, you said you didn't want to talk about it on the phone. You sounded really serious, so what was it"

"I'm not sure; I guess all of this stuff with Tenten is just making me think about Asumu more and more."

He sighed deeply "It is for me too Ino, that's why I offered to stay."

"You've been thinking about kids?" she sounded completely shocked.

He smiled in his head, but did his best to keep his nonchalant attitude "Hai, does that bother you?"

"N-no, not really, I just guessed it was one of those things you would class as too troublesome."

"Well sure, if it was right now, but I do want them eventually, don't you?"

"Of course I do Shika-kun. I guess it's just odd talking about it with you."

"We don't have to discuss it too seriously, not yet anyway."

"I know, it's just been on my mind a lot recently."

"Why?"

"I've been writing my vows, and I was just thinking of what to write in regards to the future. You know, whether we are committed to raising a family or whatever, and I was just thinking about the fact that we haven't ever really discussed it."

"Do you want to? Discuss it I mean."

She bit at her lip "Now?"

He shrugged "If you want"

"Well it was just… do you want the two kids, like you said before? I know you did, but you also wanted to marry a normal person, and you changed your mind about that"

"Hai, of course my opinion hasn't changed, but I wouldn't mind too much if it deviated."

"Well… when?"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to order you to like Neji did. Just say when you think you are ready, ok? Or not, if you decide you don't want to."

"So… if I turned around now and said I want to get pregnant, you would be fine with that"

"obviously not right now no, because of that whole celibacy thing, but if you wanted to right after we got married then of course, I'd have no problem. Wait…" he sat up straighter and turned her to face him with a severe look on his face "you aren't going to tell me you are already pregnant, are you?"

She laughed lightly at the idea "No, of course I'm not pregnant. Don't you think I would have told you if I was?"

"Hai, gomen" he breathed with relief

"You were so panicked" she giggled at him "I thought you said you'd be ok if I said I wanted to get pregnant now"

"I would, if you said it. If you just came out and told me, I wouldn't know what to do. Your dad would kill me."

"It wouldn't be yours though"

He glared at her angrily "Nani?"

"N-no I didn't mean that, um… I didn't mean… we were careful, that's all."

"And…"

"Oh, you think I'd… no, there's no way I would… you… since we were together, it's only been you"

"Good"

"Gomen Shika-kun"

"Nani?"

"You couldn't trust me enough to know that I would never do that, that's my own fault. I know I've always seemed superficial and fickle, but I want to be the best wife for you that I can."

"Shh…" he pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you; you don't need to change for me. What brought this on?"

"when I was writing my vows…" she bowed her head " I kept thinking about how you had that life planned out, with the average wife, and the average two kids, girl then boy, all of that. I know I'm not average. I know I'm too loud and too bossy and I'm too vain enough to know I'm too pretty aswell. That's why, I thought I'd try and be as average as possible, so you don't have to give up your dream. I've never felt with anyone what I feel when I'm with you and I just want you to be happy. I don't want to be a burden."

"Ino, the second Asuma-sensei told me I had an IQ of over 200, that dream was out of the question. You don't need to feel that you should do something about that. I chose you, remember. It's too troublesome to have to discuss this now. There is no need for doubt."

"I know, I guess it's just the silliness of jitters, with everything moving so fast. I have no doubts, but I'm constantly terrified that you will…"

"Ino…" he leant down and gave her a reassuring kiss again.

She softened, letting out a breath in relief as she leant up against him. "It's all so much to do… I'm so tired…"

"Sleep then, we'll be here a while"

"But what if someone needs me? Something about the wedding…"

"There are two of us getting married remember. If it is that important, I'll handle it. Turn your mind of the wedding for a while, or everything you think of will turn white and floral"

"Alright then…" she yawned widely "If you say so…"

* * *

"Ino"

Ino woke up to find herself leaning against a smiling Shikamaru. "Wha…?"

He nodded over towards the door way.

She turned her head to find Asumu stood there with that sleepy child look on his face and leapt up to give Shikamaru room to get up. "Gomen"

To her surprise, he didn't get up, but turned to the child and shuffled away from her to make space. "Come on then"

The boy shuffled up to sit between them and looked up to Ino with wide, moisture filled eyes. "Gomen Oba-san"

"Huh?" she glanced up at Shikamaru, who just gave her a proud smile, before she shot Asumu a sympathetic smile "What for?"

"I was rude to you in front of Kaa and Okaa-san"

"That's all right Asumu-kun; you didn't recognize me, its all right to be protective of people you are close to"

"But Kaa says you are part of our fam'ly now so I should be nice"

"He did huh?"

"Hai Oba-san"

"Does that mean you won't mind me being here?"

"No Oba-san" he threw his arms around her to give her a hug. "It makes Okaa smile."

She smiled back and put her arm around him. Then she turned with a raised eyebrow to mouth to Shikamaru "Oba-san?"

He laughed silently and moved to stand up signaling to ask if she wanted a drink.

She nodded tiredly and began stroking Asumu's head with her free hand.

When Shikamaru had left, she mumbled quietly to herself. "Your hair is so soft, nothing like your father's…"

"What was he like Oba-san?"

"Who?"

"Otou-san"

"It's odd actually, he was just like you."

"Like me? Really?"

"Hai, much older obviously, but he called me a loud-mouth aswell, and he loved that game you like to watch Shika play, even though he was no good at it. He was a really good ninja."

"He was a ninja? Like Okaa-san?"

"Hai, he taught Shika, Chouji and me when we were genin."

"You're a ninja too? And Oji-san?"

"Hai, but we aren't as good as Shika and your mother"

"Wow"

"Has no one ever told you about your father before Asumu?"

"No, whenever I asked, everyone jus' went all quiet and weird"

"So you've never seen a picture of him?"

"No. Okaa has one in her room I know but I'm not aloud to go in there"

"Here Ino" Shikamaru entered again and passed her a glass of water

"Arigato Shika-kun. Asumu was just telling me that he had never seen any pictures of Asuma-sensei."

Shikamaru just shrugged and sat down "he didn't need to."

"Were you trying to replace him? The boy will only ever have one father and it isn't you."

"Of course we weren't. Kurenai still gets upset talking about him, and I don't have any pictures."

"Would you mind if I showed him one then?"

Asumu gasped in excitement "Please Kaa-san, I want to see what Otou looked like"

He sighed "fine, but don't tell your mother"

He sat up straight in anticipation while Ino reached into her pocket for a photo.

She took out the old team 10 picture to show him and Shikamaru groaned in embarrassment.

"That's our team back when the three of us were genin." She began pointing everyone out for him "See, that's me, that's Shika, that's Chouji and that man…, is your father."

"I hate that photo" Shikamaru grumbled

"Why? I think we all look adorable" she smiled at him

"Oji-sama looks really fat" Asumu noted quietly

"Don't ever let him catch you saying that" Ino giggled

"Why?"

"You don't want to know what his Ninja techniques are. Many enemies found out exactly what happened when they called him fat and it wasn't pretty."

"Don't scare him" Shikamaru warned her

"Gomen"

"No, I'm not scared, I like Oji-san; he brings sweets." The boy grinned up at her

"He would. I bet he makes you share though"

Asumu laughed in a cute, high-pitched tone "Hai."

"Why do you find that picture embarrassing Shika-kun? You have barely changed since then"

"He has" Asumu protested "He smiles more, and his hair doesn't look as silly"

"It still looks better down"

"I guess no one likes pictures of themselves when they were younger."

"Hai, I always took myself too seriously back then; I had no compassion for anything except my appearance."

"It made you a great kunoichi though, if you could keep your mind of Sasuke"

"Okaa said he was a bad man" Asumu frowned at them

"He was" Ino tried to explain "But he didn't used to be. He used to _almost _be our friend."

"Otou smoked like Kaa" he noted, staring at his father strangely as he dismissed Ino's comment as the truth.

"I think you'll find it was the other way around"

The door creaked open and Ino put the photo back into her pocket.

Kurenai walked in and sighed, slouching down in front of the table.

Giving Asumu a brief weak smile, she turned to address the adults. "I just found out, I have a mission, starting tomorrow"

"That's last minute" Shikamaru frowned, worried about Asumu.

"Kakashi is leading"

"That makes sense then" Ino smirked to herself

"Shika, would you mind taking Asumu for a few days again? I would ask Hinata but she has her own concerns at the moment"

"Yay! I can stay with Kaa again?" Asumu turned to face him with a grin

"No," He sighed awkwardly "gomen but I'm moving out of my apartment this week so it's going to be dangerous for a while at mine."

"Well I can't leave him here"

"What about Oba-san?" Asumu asked, obviously upset that he couldn't stay with Shikamaru but exited nevertheless.

Ino was startled into the conversation, which she had not anticipated joining before "What about me?"

He looked up at her with wide, eager eyes "I stay with Oba"

"I don't know Asumu-kun; I've never looked after anyone before…"

"Please…"

"I'll still help out Ino; I just can't let him stay at mine" Shikamaru reassured her

Kurenai held her hand up to stop him "No pressure Ino, I can always try and bully Gai into…"

"No, I'll take him, you do not want his lovely hair bob-cut, trust me"

"Arigato Ino, it really is a big help. I have to go and get ready now." She stood up to go and pack, then held out her hand "Come on Asumu-kun, you should pack too"

Once they had left, Ino turned to face Shikamaru with a bemused expression. "You're moving out of your apartment?"

"Hai" he didn't turn to face her, leaning back casually

"Any particular reason why?"

"It's not big enough"

"Huh?"

"Ino, we are getting _married_ next month." He stood up and went to help the others "Just think about it for a while"

**AN: Dear Kami this plot is getting predictable, no?**

**Ok, so for a while, ShikaIno is the focus because I can't find anything for Tenten and Neji, or Kakashi and Sakura for at least 5/6 days in the timeline. Gomen for neglecting them in advance, but there will be cameos.**

**Maybe some SakuKiba for Hikaru Akurei?**

**Other opinions please…**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	10. HyuugaTeme

**AN: ok, I was going to make this longer, but I thought, this series is long enough already, and we've yet to get to the good bits. So…I'm going to skip ahead to the Suna party arrival next chapter and get started on the **_**fun**_

**Enjoy this for now at least, even if just for how Kawaii Asumu is. **

1967 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter Ten- Hyuuga-Teme

Ino opened the door to see Tenten looking quite ticked off. "What is it Ino?"

"Arigato Ten-chan. Come in"

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do. Shikamaru has us all on mission reprise for a while"

"Is Sakura coming?"

"No, not yet, she's working"

Asumu came running out of the other room, exited "Kaa?"

When he realized that it wasn't Shikamaru, but someone he didn't know, he shrunk behind Ino's legs anxiously.

Ino smiled down at him. "It's ok Asumu-kun. Ten-chan is a friend of Shika's. She's on his ninja team"

His eyes went bright as he edged out to look at her cautiously "You're a ninja?"

Tenten glared at Ino despairingly, "please say you didn't just ask me here for babysitting help"

"I'm not a baby" Asumu protested, then looked up at Ino with a pout. "I don't like her Oba-san, she's rude"

Ino just laughed "Go back inside Asumu, you didn't like me before either."

"Yeh, but you're fam'ly"

"Right. Run along"

He sighed in a very Shika-like way and stumbled off into the other room sulkily.

Tenten followed him with her gaze before turning back to Ino with a scowl "where did you find that and how long is it going to be here?"

"Seen as you asked so nicely, 'it' is Asuma's son and he's living here until Kurenai gets back on Tuesday."

"Living here? You, Yamanaka Ino, are going to look after a four year old for a whole week? Does Kurenai know what she's doing?"

"I love your faith in me, I really do. Shika promised he'd help me out, but he's moving out of his apartment so he couldn't look after him on his own."

"You are moving house already? When are you moving from here?"

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it"

"Ouch, have you even looked at where you are moving to?"

"No, he is only moving out now because he said his mother was requiring his presence so much, he thought paying rent for his old place was a waste of money." she led through to her purple coated sitting room with Tenten trailing her "He's back at his parents until we go looking for a house I think"

"That almost makes sense" Tenten sighed and sank down unenthusiastically on her sofa.

"I just wished he had told me first."

She gave her a look that clearly said, 'don't go trying the sympathy act with me' and picked up a purple velvet cushion to hug to her chest "So, just to clarify, what am I here for?"

"I'm going out of my mind in here all day, I need company" Ino gave her an overdramatic exasperated glare

"You have the boy" she reasoned

Ino sat down and threw her hands in the air in defeat "Alright, so Aya is coming over to discuss wedding details and I need someone to help distract Asumu"

"It is babysitting then?"

"Not for you, don't worry. I wanted to ask Sakura because she is good with kids, but I knew she wouldn't come alone. You can always come and help us if you want. I mean, you have been married before."

"Hai, maybe once…" she snapped up a weak smile "I at least had a wedding"

Ino cringed guiltily "Gomen Tenten, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up"

"No, go ahead. It wasn't like I was in love with him or anything. The sooner I can get this divorce the better; then I can just move on and forget about it"

"Have you talked to Lee about it yet?"

"No, and I don't intend to. It's Hyuuga-teme's mess, so he can clean up the gibbering mess of his teammate afterwards."

"You are still angry then?"

"Nani?"

"You called him Hyuuga-Teme…"

"Hn"

Asumu looked up from the big cushion he was sat on, playing with a Koma and called to Ino "Oba-san… I'm bored"

Ino smiled at Tenten and leant forward to address him "Gomen Asumu-kun. What do you want to do?"

"I want to watch Kaa play"

"He isn't here, and I don't know how to play."

"What are you talking about?" Tenten interrupted curiously

"Shogi. He likes to watch Shika play it"

"Sakura plays it sometimes; maybe she can help when she gets here"

"She does?" Ino frowned in surprise "How did I not know that?"

"I guess Sakura's been busy… or maybe it's just that you were too busy trying to set her up that you didn't pay any attention to her. I'm no expert on her; I've just learnt a few things living with her. We talked a lot, trying to keep my mind off things. She really is a great friend."

"What time is she getting here?"

"I don't know. She was supposed to finish work about an hour ago, but you know how Sakura is with overtime. She may be hours yet."

"She's as bad as Shika sometimes"

"Hai, but at least she is genuinely working, not just sitting on a hill smoking somewhere"

"At the moment, I really wouldn't be surprised…"

"Oba!" Asumu whined impatiently

"Alright, alright, can't you just wait a little while patiently?"

"No, I'm bored _now_"

Just before he could start throwing tantrums, there was another knock at the door and he fell silent in anticipation.

"I'll get it" Tenten volunteered and stood to answer the door.

To her surprise, it wasn't Sakura at the door but Kiba.

"Hey Tenten, can I come in?"

She shrugged carelessly "It's Ino's apartment"

"Fine" he sighed, then shouted through to the other room "Ino, can I come in?"

"Sure!" she shouted back and he walked passed Tenten to greet her.

"Hey Ino," he noticed Asumu and bent down to pat him on the head "How are you buddy?"

"Kiba I'm bored!"

"I'm sure you are, stuck here in a house of silly girls. If you stay quiet for a few minutes though, I'll let you come play catch with Akamaru"

"Kay" he smiled and sat down patiently

Ino frowned "That simple?"

"Hai, it's that simple." He smirked. "But, I'm not here to teach you how to look after kids."

"Why are you here Kiba?" Tenten asked as she reentered the room and sat down

"A number of different reasons; the first being, Sakura won't be long, she is just briefing staff ready for next week. I just caught up with her at the hospital. The second, quite related, was that she has promised to cook for everyone in apology, so I'm staying. The last reason was actually to relay a message to Tenten."

"From who?"

"Our esteemed Hokage"

"About the divorce?"

"Hai, but you aren't going to like it"

"Just tell me" she groaned, getting fed up of everyone skirting around her.

"She spoke to the Hyuuga elders and you can have the divorce…"

"How am I _not_ going to like that?" she asked with an irritated edge to her voice.

"Wait till I'm finished ok? There's a catch. You are very important to the Hyuuga reputation, so they are saying that they will only allow the divorce _after_ the Suna celebration. Until then, you have to stay with Neji, which means that you have to go to the dance with him aswell"

"No, it won't happen." She waved him off with a glare "I don't care what they say"

"You have to Tenten. Even Tsunade has said it's a good idea."

"Kiba, cover his ears for a second." She signaled to Asumu and waited while Kiba cautiously did as he was told "Tsunade can fuck off back to wherever the hell she came from if she thinks I'm going to bare Hyuuga-teme's inconsiderate, pathetic excuse for company for another five minutes. I can't do it. I'll either break down in tears or severely injure him by the end of the night if I have to deal with anymore of his shit."

Kiba sighed with a concerned glance to Ino "Tenten I really don't think you are going to have a choice. It's only for one night, surely you can manage that"

"No! No I bloody can't!" she felt tears welling up already and buried her head in the cushion she had been clutching earlier with a sob.

"What's matter?" Asumu frowned at her

"No swearing for a minute, alright Tenten? Come on Asumu, let's leave them alone. Go and get your shoes"

"Kay Kiba"

* * *

As Kiba walked with Asumu outside the street where Ino's apartment lay, they met Sakura outside, dragging her feet along the ground in thought with a solemn expression on her face.

Not looking where she was going, she collided with Kiba head on and would have fallen over if it hadn't been for a helping hand from Kiba in a place she didn't want it.

He laughed cockily as he removed his hands from her waist and let her step away from where he held her a little too close to himself "Watch it Saku, are you alright?"

"Hn…" she gave him a destructive glare as she brushed herself off and hugged her arms around her body cautiously

"What's wrong?" he frowned at her, ignoring the tugging at his trousers from his four year-old companion.

"Nothing" she waved him off dismissively; then bent down to the child. "Hi Asumu"

He stared up at her with wide eyes "You know my name?"

"Hai, I uh… I am friends with Shika."

Asumu looked back up at Kiba "Kaa has lots of friends, huh Kiba?"

"He sure does." Kiba smiled back

"I thought you were at Ino's" Sakura asked them both

"Pig-girl was boring" Asumu pouted

"Hey, don't call her that" she protested

"Why? Kaa said don't say it to her 'cos it was rude but he di'n say don't when she's gone."

Sakura smirked at him "Only I am aloud to call her pig, ok Asumu?"

"Why?"

"I've called her that since we were in the academy together."

"You're a ninja too?" he grinned with excitement

"Not like the others"

"Why?"

She smiled sweetly as she thought of the best way to explain it "They hurt bad people. I make good people better."

"That's silly."

"It may seem that way, but without ninja like me, you'd never get better when you get poorly."

"That isn't ninja, that's med'cine"

"Who makes the medicine Asumu?"

He looked up questioningly to Kiba, "Dunno, who?"

"Gorgeous little pink-haired kunoichi, that's who" he answered with a smirk

"Don't try to sweet talk me Kiba" Sakura warned

"Kiba likes the pink lady?" Asumu asked innocently

"Very much so" He nodded; then informed him "Her name is Sakura"

"That's pretty, jus' like her" he giggled

Sakura rolled her eyes at Kiba's obvious brainwashing. After all of Shika's noble efforts… he's still going to turn out perverted "Cute kid. Why are you out here really Kiba?"

He sighed and his cheeky smile dropped, thinking of his teammate "Tenten had a break down so we left her to swear profanities into the sofa at Ino's"

"I thought she might do that" she nodded

Kiba looked surprised "Really?"

"Hai, she's taking the split up a little harder than she would care to admit."

"You think she might actually _like_ Neji?"

"I know for a fact that she had trained herself into that line of thought for sure, even if it was just to make things less awkward when he asked her to…" she glanced at Asumu and chose a more tactful turn of phrase "you know"

"What changed?"

"He didn't ask, he ordered"

He looked like he was about to bear fangs any second "Do you need someone to have a word?"

"No Kiba, Shikamaru already did that. He needs to figure it out for himself now. If he only knew what it was doing to Tenten…"

**AN: believe it or not, this started Ino-centric. Damn you Kiba and your awesomeness in fanfics…**

**Gomen this took so long, but I was super busy with my current art-centric creative flow. I'm not kidding, I just couldn't stop myself. Go and look at my deviant art account for proof that I wasn't wasting precious writing time on just anything. **

**http://ladyloss. it out. ;)**

**I may be really slow updating soon cos it's festival season so for the next few weeks or something me and my laptop will tragically have to become separate entities once again. **

**Sob my soul will surely be incomplete**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	11. Unnecessary attention

**AN: Gomenesai! It's been so long since I last updated but my writer's block has been painful. I keep coming up with stuff but forgetting it by the time I write it down. I doubt I will manage to update before Tuesday but I will try. If I don't, I won't be updating for a few weeks because I am going to be at SIRF in loony street theatre mode. **

**It's not much, but enjoy it anyway.**

Unmasked

Chapter eleven- Unnecessary attention 

Ino strode up to the hospital reception with a stern expression and tapped her fingers impatiently against the desk.

Used to her appearance and expression when she was like this, the blonde behind the desk didn't even have to look up to know exactly what it was Ino was there for. She was too careful herself not to get injured so it was either Chouji getting brought in or…

"Second floor, room 23, she'll be finished soon so be quick" the cheerful woman checked her sheet before informing her informed her, and then went back to stamping papers.

_Obviously Chouji isn't hurt today for once. Good, the last thing I need is another friend not doing as they are told._

She strode off to the second floor and, as tight as hospital security was, she passed completely unrestricted. The employees and patients were just as used to her storming through as they were to seeing Sakura there after hours.

She cursed to herself as she noted a flash of pink heading _away_ from the room she was just instructed towards. Figuring that Sakura must have finished early, Ino ran off to catch her before she locked herself in another activity.

"Hey forehead!"

Sakura stopped for a half second, looking back over her shoulder as Ino approached, but then just sighed in annoyance and handed the clipboard she was holding to a passing medic as she kept walking.

Ino walked next to her and scowled "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nani?" Sakura replied nonchalantly, not really paying much attention.

"I _told_ you on Friday that Aya wanted to see you for a check fitting. You and that dress need to be in the same place as Aya by _half three_ Sakura."

"So…"

"It's quarter past now!"

"I'm busy" she shrugged and disappeared.

Ino had just enough time to realize that she had only gone into her office nearby before she found the door slammed shut in her face.

She reached up and hammered on it with her fist "Sakura stop being so bloody childish! Either come out now or let me in"

There was no answer as Ino heard the squeak of her chair at the other side of the door, showing that she had made herself comfortable with no intention of leaving.

She turned around and leant against the door, scanning the people walking passed the door for easy targets.

_Nice_… she nodded as she saw a male medic not much older than her with dark hair tied back in a small ponytail heading her way.

Hiding her hand behind her back to hide her engagement ring, she gave him her most stunning smile and pulled her hair loose around her shoulders in one slow movement.

It took longer than she was used to but he soon stopped still and casually wandered over.

"Can I help you?" he asked her in a low, smooth voice.

She merely glanced to the lock on Sakura's office door and bit her lip innocently. He wasn't exactly alien to Ino's techniques, seen as she had cornered more than one medic into the same position in her previous attempts to lecture Sakura, so he just gave off a light laugh and reached into his pocket.

A few years ago, all fully trained medics were issued with a copy of Sakura's office key, as sometimes when she was staying through the night insistent that she should keep working she did forget to eat and there was no other way to get Sakura out of her office when she had her mind set on paper work.

The medic quickly unlocked the door and left before Sakura could single out who he was. Ino slipped inside before Sakura could lock the door again and crossed her arms over her chest.

To her surprise, Sakura wasn't nose deep in paper already, but was staring out of the window vacantly, her desk completely clear, including her in-tray for once.

"Sakura… are you alright?"

She didn't reply, instead choosing to rest her head on top of an arm on her desk.

"Sakura, why won't you go to Aya like you are supposed to? You haven't got any work, and don't give me any Kazekage rubbish because I know they sent a message to say they would be coming tomorrow instead"

"I don't want to deal with anything to do with the dance"

"Why?"

"I just don't…" she almost whispered.

Ino walked around and crouched down in front of Sakura, noting that she wasn't looking out of the window, just staring vacantly with bloodshot eyes into space. She took a quick damage check of her sunken eyes and pale skin and sighed. "Have you even slept this week?"

"Hai"

"For more than two hours a night?"

Sakura merely closed her eyes briefly in answer.

"That isn't a cue to sleep now. You are going to drag your overworked ass to that dress shop now. Then I am going to take you for a bath" she glanced down at Sakura's hands "and a manicure. _Then_ you are going home to sleep until you get a message to say that Gaara has arrived. I absolutely refuse to have you representing the medical capabilities of Konoha when you look like you have worse health than an eighty year old lifetime smoker with asthma."

Sakura opened her eyes again and gave her a sarcastic glare.

Ino took that as the best response she'd had all afternoon and smiled as she stood and held out a hand to help her up.

* * *

"It's no good" Aya complained, almost ready for tears "How I am supposed to make her acceptable by Thursday night I have no idea at all"

Sakura slouched down beside Hoshi, who looked just as exhausted after all of Aya's barked orders over the last two hours.

"She'll be fine, won't she?" Ino fretted "I mean… with make up and a manicure…"

Aya laughed "A manicure? Have you seen those hands? The only hope is some half decent gloves…"

"I can't wear gloves!" Sakura snapped

"Nani?" the older blonde gave her a stern glare

"She's right" Hoshi told her "she has to give a demonstration remember? Fancy dress gloves would be impractical."

"Damn it. This is the only thing I have ever failed with!" Aya turned to face Ino "this is why I only accept customers of higher breeding"

"And here I thought it was for the money" Sakura grumbled cynically.

"Stand back up" Hoshi told her, her eyes wide in thought

"Nani? You've gone mad right?"

"No, seriously, I have an idea"

Aya looked on at her apprentice as she stood up and took a needle and thread from her skirt, holding it between her lips as she reached for some of the scraps of material left over from another dress they had previously made.

Sakura sighed and reluctantly stood up as Hoshi cut up some sections of black lace and pulled some scissors out from her apron pocket.

Everyone watched with interest as the young girl began to cut delicately around the edges of the lace patterns on two edges of a triangular piece of fabric.

"What are you doing Hoshi-chan?"

"The main problems at the moment are that you want to show off some of Haruno-san's attributes, but she would rather be conservative in public. So we need the dress we already have, which fits perfectly, but it shows off too much cleavage and goes too low in the back. The solution" she declared as she began pinning parts of the triangle of lace to the top of the silver dress Sakura wore, covering the display of cleavage Sakura was so conscious of "is to cover the problem areas with a fine lace like this. It stops the skin from being so much on show, but it's sheer enough so the cleavage is still visible. We can do the same on the lower back and it makes the dress look more interesting and unique. We could maybe even add some bead decoration around where it's fastened to the dress."

"It'll still look like a night dress" Sakura grumbled

"Kiba will like it" Ino winked at her with a smirk

She rolled her eyes at her "I'm sure he will…"

"There is no time to make these alterations Hoshi." Aya reasoned "the only way to make them now would involve hand stitching every detail. That can't be done before Thursday, without abandoning extra time and possibly other clients. Clients who actually _deserve_ our wares"

"I believe that Sakura does deserve it." Hoshi protested "if extra time is what it takes, I'll make the alterations myself, and you don't need to pay me for the extra hours either."

Sakura was stunned at the effort made over her but she really didn't feel she was worth it. Right now, she just wanted to hide away and ignore the next week all together.

She had so much pressure piled on her; her nerves were just a frayed mess. She was expected to meet all the formalities of the Suna visit, along with preparing the presentation, being thrust into this, dealing with Ino's wedding frets (which had been becoming more and more frequent), then there was… _no, don't even think it Sakura… 'Think what? That you miss Kakashi?' be quiet, I never asked you 'no, but you've been making yourself busy just so you don't think about it. It's really obvious…'_

She attempted to stall the argument between the two dress makers before unnecessary attention was drawn to her "Hoshi, you really shouldn't…"

She didn't realize until after she had said it just how emotional she had sounded. Maybe it was just how tired she was from insomnia, or the stress she was under, but she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach which choked her words.

Once she heard the sound of her own voice she glanced away from the others' shocked glares in embarrassment. "I uh… I'm going to go now. Do whatever you want with the dress, I don't care"

Sakura went to walk towards where her medic uniform was still dumped but paused when she came to a tricky realization. "Is there any specific way to get out of this thing?"

"Um…" Hoshi thought for a while then replied "no, it should be really easy. There are no fastenings and the lining is silk so…"

She didn't even have to finish before the dress was lying redundant on the floor as Sakura pulled her uniform back on and began to leave.

"Sakura, you can't leave just like that" Ino argued

"Ino, don't even think of following me. The Suna party could be here as early as eight tomorrow. Hoping that no major medical emergencies come up, I need to be there, awake."

**AN: ugh. I really don't know what I was doing here. Just a bit of build up for the next chapter I think.**

**Basically the Suna party has postponed their arrival until the Tuesday, which if you weren't noting properly, is when Kakashi's team are due back in Konoha. If you are wondering about the nejiten parts, they will resume at the dance, for obvious reasons. Yes, Asumu is still living with Ino, but Shikamaru has moved out now so he is looking after him for the day.**

**The dress will be described in greater detail later on, so it's not too important if details are missed out. **

**I do actually have a rough drawing of what the dress looks like so if anyone would like to do some fan art with it you are welcome, just message me and I'll email you the sketch. I'm just not very good at fan art myself or I would have done it by now.**

**I may have gone a bit technical and boring at some points so gomen, but I am heavily into costume design atm and I can't help myself.**

**Looking forward to upcoming chapters, but I am sending out a strong angst/depression warning for the next chapter or two. There won't be much humor in them at all unless I slip in a bit of shikaino or something.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	12. Kazekage

**AN: I actually managed to get it done before Tuesday claps yay me! **

**I tried my absolute best and I actually don't think its all angst. Yay! **

**Gomen if it's blindingly obvious what is going to happen from the start but it was the best way I could come up with.**

**Enjoy  
**

Unmasked

Chapter 12- Kazekage

"Kazekage-san" Sakura nodded in greeting as she approached the Suna party in the meeting room of Hokage tower, running a hand through her slightly damp hair and straightening her uniform.

It was half seven in the morning, but there was quite a gathering in the room from both villages. Gaara and Kankuro were talking with Tsunade in the middle of the room while Temari stood beside them with a bored expression, staring off around the room.

"Sakura, how nice of you to turn up finally" Tsunade stared down at her sarcastically

"Gomenesai Hokage-sama" she smiled back politely then turned back to address Gaara again "It's been a while"

"Hai, we must talk"

"I think there may be a few more people you must greet first, but I'd be delighted if my work allows me the time"

"Sakura…" Kankuro groaned "do we really need the formality?"

"Apparently" she nodded over towards Tsunade pointedly

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Tsunade said, having got the hint, and walked off to address a few of the older medics from Suna.

"You must be tired from your journey. Have you been told where your party is to stay?"

Gaara nodded "Some have made their way already."

"We would too if it wasn't that _somebody_" Kankuro signaled to Temari "wanted to say hi to someone"

"Who?" Sakura asked the older kunoichi

She didn't reply, still scanning the crowds so Kankuro answered for her with a smirk "who do you think? It's the same every time we come here"

Sakura sighed with amusement "Temari, Shikamaru is at home looking after Asumu. You probably won't see him for a while."

Temari rolled her eyes at her and gave her a superior glare "don't think you know everything Haruno. At least some of us actually have standards"

"Oh yeah, Tsunade told us you were dating Inuzuka" Kankuro joined in with a laugh "Did you lose a bet?"

Sakura didn't let any of it get to her because she knew she wasn't really dating him. Instead she gave them a straight, stoic expression and crossed her arms over her chest.

Gaara was also keeping a firm straight face but was showing the beginnings of an annoyed twitch in an arm he held by his side. Containing it, he merely shifted his eyes to Kankuro without moving his head and said calmly, "Are you jealous?"

Kankuro stopped laughing but Temari continued her amused smirk as Gaara turned back to Sakura. "I'm bored of this. Can we go elsewhere?"

"Hai Kazekage-san" she smiled politely and led him off, leaving his ill-behaved siblings behind.

They quickly found a small room away from the crowds and slipped in side, sitting down in a few of the chairs strewn inside.

"it's amazing just how many of these rooms there are in here. I never figure out what they are used for." Sakura sighed

"You look tired" Gaara noted, scanning his eyes over her critically.

There had once been a time when him looking at her like that would unnerve her, but they spoke too often for it to bother her now, "so do you"

"I always do"

"Yes, well so do I at the moment. You of all people can understand my insomnia surely"

"Do you want me to empathize with you? I won't"

"No, I'm not… oh never mind; we have important matters to discuss."

"Hai, the presentation on Thursday is really just for show as far as I'm concerned. You must be nervous"

"Truthfully it is my first public event like this in Konoha, but I'm a professional, so I'll cope."

"Are they making you attend the dance aswell?"

"Hai, there really is no way out. It's such pointless frivolity… I'd much rather be working"

"I couldn't agree more. It's too typical of Temari"

"Well, I can't guarantee how long this reprieve from medical work will last for me, but the medics under me have promised me the next hour." She reached into the satchel she had been carrying around and produced a number of sheets for him to look at "here's just a few of the basics, I have much more but I wouldn't want to bore you with the details"

"What advantage do these techniques have?"

"They aren't techniques, just simple remedies. Initial tests have shown a 95 success rate, so they are yet to be perfected, but in terms of funding the plans couldn't be better."

"There is a lot here" Gaara noted, scanning over the details of the top sheet "how long have you been developing this?"

"I suppose the ideas have been there since I was studying to become a medic, but it was over the past three years I actually started to make investigations…"

"Just out of interest, are you working on any more current projects?"

"I have another firmly established in theory, but it'll be tricky getting permission to run a trial, and will almost certainly take decades to develop"

"Sounds big"

"Not really. I've been researching into bloodline traits, partly out of curiosity having never had one myself. I've been looking at stored blood samples within certain families to try and single out what it is that decides whether someone should inherit the trait or not. So far I believe I have been able to isolate the gene within a number of families, but I believe the only way that gene therapy could work is if a certain element of tissue from someone who already has the trait is transplanted so that it isn't as unstable as a full gene replacement. Gomen, I'm rambling…"

"No, go ahead, I'm intrigued"

"Well, theoretically, if the technique is successful, the genes should even be able to be passed normally to offspring after about a month. This could potentially solve the difficulties of bloodline traits being lost in the future."

Gaara sat back in thought "this is guilt over Uchiha, is it not?"

"Maybe it is…" she began to fiddle with her uniform but withdrew her hands quickly "but the technique is still very useful if it works. I would really hope to run a trial, but for ethical reasons, it's difficult to get permission, or to get a volunteer on either part. You see, it would need a donor with a bloodline trait in the first place to pass it on."

"Unless you tried it on Hatake"

Sakura froze at the mention of his name. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about asking him, in fact, the whole idea for the technique was based around his Sharingan eye. It should theoretically enable him to use the eye more freely and without pain, along with possibly giving him the capability to enable and disable the trait in both eyes. Not to mention being able to pass on the Sharingan to his children… _their_ children.

No, the reason why she froze was just that she had managed to keep him out of her mind for long enough to calm her nerves; now that he was brought up again, she didn't know how to react. Knowing that it was too late already, with Gaara's capabilities to detect emotion, she gave him a weak smile before trying to regain her concentration.

Gaara thankfully picked up on this signal and focused back on the sheet in front of him "So that explains why it would take decades. You would only be able to determine the success by whether a child showed evidence of the bloodline trait."

"Hai, and that's not going to happen anytime soon" she said without thinking

"Nani?"

"I mean, uh… as I said, with getting permission for the trial… it won't be soon"

He shifted his eyes over to give her a knowing glare before getting back to the information. "Haruno, could you explain this for me?"

"Sure, which…" she was about to ask what she could help with, when the door swung open and Shizune burst through panting.

"Sakura, you are needed"

"Excuse me Kazekage-san" Sakura sighed as she stood up to face the flustered woman.

"Of course" he nodded

She stood a little closer to the door to keep it quiet "What is it? Can't it wait?"

Shizune shook her head "It's an emergency"

"I could guess that by myself; otherwise you wouldn't have dared interrupt my important discussion with our guest. How serious is it?"

"Life and death Sakura, your choice"

"Fine," she turned briefly to address Gaara "Gomen Kazekage-san, I won't be long if I can. I will attempt to contact you as soon as possible to explain whatever you needed"

"It is understood" he nodded

* * *

Sakura followed Shizune through the hospital, muttering under her breath "this better be as serious as you…"

She stopped in her tracks as she spotted the crowd of medical personnel around a room along the corridor. Knowing automatically that this was where she would find the emergency she walked up closer and took a deep breath.

"Alright, anyone who doesn't need to be here get back to work now!" she barked and the crowd turned to face her. she stopped three medics to help her with the patient.

Those named went inside the room in preparation while everyone else moved off to other parts of the hospital.

A few people looked faint as they left and shook their head at her. It wasn't the first time she'd seen those looks… they wanted to abandon hope and preserve their chakra for more hopeful cases.

When she entered the room, the three medics she named had similar unwilling expressions, which didn't settle her own unease. _If it's bad enough to pull me out of a meeting with the Kazekage, it has to be bad._

As she looked over to the 'patient' she couldn't even tell what rank he was or what age or anything. The top and back of his head were covered by a black bandana and his face was dripping with blood, making him completely unrecognizable.

The material of his jacket was shredded to reveal wounds beneath and he looked like he at least had broken ribs, if not more unseen injuries. A closer check revealed a wound consistent of a Katana being run all of the way through from the base of the rib cage, obviously having just missed the heart.

She could see why a lot of medics would give up hope, judging by the failed attempts to stop bleeding and find ways to monitor his vitals without disrupting his many injuries.

From what machinery they could hook up, she could tell that his life signs were failing already, but she had seen much worse than this on several occasions, so she barely flinched. _At least he has all of his limbs…_

She didn't dare think about whom it was, just snapping on her professional attitude as Shizune turned to her with a frown.

"What do you think? Do you want to try?"

"I never don't. Every life is worth it." She turned to the three medics "Hitomi-kun I need clean equipment; the rest of you, help clear up the wounds." Then she addressed Shizune again "How long has he been like this?"

"Approximately seven hours according to his team"

"They carried him?"

"Hai"

"So he may have some aggravated spine injuries. Once he is cleaned as much as possible and I have patched the wounds as much as I can, I want to perform a scan to make sure nothing has been affected that we can't see properly, so can you make sure the specialist is informed please? That's it, get on it now!"

Once they have begun to work, she heard voices from the door, speaking in whispers.

She held her hand still on top of the biggest wound with a cloth to absorb blood and glanced up at them to see Kurenai talking to Shizune seriously outside the door, casting nervous glances into the room at the man.

_They're back…_ she almost began to feel relieved and happy, until a thought struck her.

Kurenai was _here_, in the hospital, at this room.

Her eyes went wide as she stared back at the man and curiously took a step forward, ignoring the others as they worked silently around her.

She reached out hesitantly to the edge of the bandana. Hooking it up a little she saw nothing but blood-tangled hair.

A little further and a flash of silver strands sent her heart flying so hard into her throat that she almost choked.

The mangled form beneath her, for the eighth time, was her old sensei, her friend, her boyfriend and soon to be fiancé; or that was the plan…

In any normal situation, she would have just got on with it, but something about it made her freeze with fear. She had seen it before in grieving families, where you were too emotionally jarred to do anything about whatever it is that is jarring you.

She barely noticed the curious glances she was getting from Shizune and Kurenai as she suddenly found herself unable to see very well. About to stumble backwards she reached out a hand to steady herself against the bed where Kakashi lay and gasped as it collided with his own limp, outstretched palm.

Just as she felt herself nearing that point of no return, the machine at her side started to beep in alarm, shocking her back to the firm reality that if she didn't get to work right that minute, he really would be lost to her and not only would she be stuck with grief, but also with the guilt of knowing she could have done something about it.

She found it hard to see him once again as just an anonymous body, but she tried forced herself into that frame of mind. No matter how much effort she put into it though, the moisture continued to fall down her cheeks and she didn't know whether she'd be able to continue.

**AN: Mwah ha ha ha ha. This is going to be a horrible cliffhanger I'll leave for weeks.**

**Gomen but I am going to be far far away from my laptop for a long time after this, enjoying myself in not so sunny and gloriously wet northern England. Woo!**

**I hope this made up for the flop-osity of last chapter. If it didn't, make some useful suggestions on how it could be better.  
**

**Hehe chapter 13- unlucky for kakasaku? I have aprox 1600 words written for ch 13 but it's non-sensical atm so I'll edit it when I get back. Maybe. Maybe I'll submit it before I go, I don't know, but the cliffhanger currently is too tempting.**

**I also hope that the suna trio aren't too bad, seen as I haven't even read fanfics for them, so it is **_**all**_** guess work, except some elements of Gaara, to which I credit my wonderful friend Obsidian Blood who is a complete otaku. luffs ya hon. Xx**

**Anyways… don't kill me for deserting you. I will regain schedule if my inbox is full to the brim with shiny messages.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**XX Belizma-chan XX**


	13. Unconscious

**AN: firstly, apologies for this being such a short chapter, but I just thought what I have written next needs to be submitted separately. This is just a little bit of waffle really so you don't all feel like I'm deserting you.**

**Now I'm back from festival land, I'm going to try my best to update more often, especially seen as the dance is fast approaching (VERY EXITING THINGS!). **

**Right, to clarify: this disjointed but single scene is happening around seven at night on the 22****nd**** August- that's a day and a half after the last chapter finished, and the night before the dance (Temari's birthday).**

**Sorted…**

Unmasked

Chapter 13- Unconscious

"Kurenai" Shikamaru called as he noticed her standing outside one of the hospital rooms.

She spun around to face him and immediately walked forward to grab her son, who had been clutching onto Shikamaru. "Asumu! Dear Kami I'm glad to see you. Arigato Shikamaru."

"Okaa, you hurt?" Asumu asked her, looking up at her blood stained uniform

She realized what he had seen and sighed, hugging him tighter. "No sweaty, I'm fine. It isn't mine"

Asumu locked his fingers tight onto her top to keep hold of her so she picked him up "Missed me too, eh?" then she turned to Shikamaru "He wasn't too much trouble, was he?"

Shikamaru simply shrugged in reply "I've been busy. Ino's been looking after him"

"Well make sure that you thank her for me" she began walking down the corridor a little way

"Of course" he nodded

Suddenly, someone ran passed them clutching cloths covered in blood, moving away from the room they had just left. Shikamaru stared off after them, and then looked over at Kurenai again. "What happened?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Yes, it's all over Konoha, but nobody has any details"

"We achieved the mission objective surprisingly easily, but we didn't realize the s-class Nin we were sent after had a following. We got to about 20 miles from here before we were ambushed. Kakashi made the decision that one person should stay while the others sent for backup, so of course he was the prime candidate; seen as we all had family to get back to. We really thought he could handle it, so we didn't question him, but by the time we got back…

"We only had a few medics and they were certain his only hope would be to get him back here to Haruno. A team has been sent out after the remaining ninja but we aren't too confident of his chances."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's bad, but he's been worse. The difference I think, is that Sakura… she's just not herself. It's really a wonder she's even conscious herself. I almost wish she'd just save herself the heartache and let him go."

Shikamaru sighed "She'll never do that"

"No, but she might kill herself otherwise. Shizune tells me she's gone over 40 hours with non-stop chakra use. She's just called her roommate to try and take her home before she ends up in a hospital bed herself."

"You should get home yourself."

"Hai, I'll do that. Asumu will be tired soon anyway" she smiled softly as she stroked her son's head "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright, Oyasumi Asumu-kun"

They strolled off, just as a familiar, hyper voice filled the hallway "Shikamaru!"

He spun lazily to face the spiky headed ball of yellow energy "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Kaka-sensei, have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't"

"Don't lie! You have to know something!"

"Naruto…" he winced at his aching eardrums "I know which room he is in, but that's more or less all."

"Can I see him?"

"It's not likely; he's still in pretty bad shape"

"Well I'm going anyway" he stated as he began to stride off

Shikamaru sighed and went to follow him "Naruto, don't make a scene. It's too troublesome"

Luckily, he got distracted before he could walk in and disturb the medics working on Kakashi. Unluckily, he was distracted by Sakura slumping to the floor outside the room, leaning up against the hospital wall.

Naruto rushed up to her "Sakura!"

She didn't reply, but held up her hands in front of her, staring blankly at the blood covering them.

"Sakura; how is Kaka-sensei?"

"He's unconscious with a bloody great big hole through his torso, what do you think?" she mumbled unenthusiastically.

Naruto's eyes went wide at her negative attitude. "Is he going to…?"

She sighed heavily and let her arms fall down. "He's stabilized. Still unconscious, but not dead"

"But he'll wake up, right?"

"Maybe" she shrugged "Definitely not soon, but I don't know if eventually… maybe he never will though. It all depends on whether he really wants to…"

Naruto frowned and stood still in thought.

Shikamaru knelt down beside her "You look awful"

"No time for compliments Shika" she grunted

"I mean it. When did you last sleep?"

She looked up, trying to think, and with the hair out of her face, the rings around her eyes were even more visible "I uh… maybe Monday?"

"Ino will gut you if you look like this tomorrow night. You need to sleep"

"Tomorrow night…?" suddenly, her eyes went wide as if she had remembered something "Oh, the dance? I need to talk to Gaara!"

"Gaara will wait." Shikamaru reasoned.

"Sakura, there you are." Tenten's voice came from behind him "Shizune called me to take you home"

"Arigato Tenten" Shikamaru stood up beside Naruto to face her.

Tenten followed Sakura's gaze to the door of the room across the hall and gave her a despairing glare "Let the other medics deal with him Sakura."

"But…"

She crossed her arms over her chest "Sakura, if you aren't going to let me walk you home right now, I'll just knock you unconscious and take you home by myself"

"Just take me to my office; I have a bed in there" she struggled to stand up by herself so Shikamaru gave her a hand.

"Yeah, like you are really going to sleep in there." She laughed "You'll only walk off back to Kakashi. It is half seven already. You are going home, eating something, and sleeping there until nine tomorrow morning, no arguments."

"You're lonely, aren't you?" she smiled sweetly

Tenten didn't like what she was insinuating at all "Come on Sakura, you're going home"

She led the younger girl off, supporting her as they went, leaving Shikamaru and Naruto alone.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Wha- what did she mean when she said 'whether he really wants to'? I don't understand. Why wouldn't he want to wake up?"

"Are you blind or just stupid? He's all alone. No family, not many friends, and the only person he ever loved… well that's not important. The point is, he might not think he has much to live for. I think Sakura knew that."

"Is that why she's so moody? She feels guilty?"

"No, I'm sure it's just that for once, she can actually see his face. It's sure to make it much harder to stay professional." He smiled weekly at the younger boy "He'll be fine Naruto. Sakura wouldn't let him die. You know that"

He looked down at his feet as he shuffled them uncomfortably "Hai, I know. It doesn't help though"

"You shouldn't worry about it. You're coming tomorrow night, right?" he began to walk out of the hospital, Naruto following him.

"Hai"

"So you can get your mind off it and hopefully Sakura will do the same."

"What are you doing now?"

"I have wedding things to sort out with my mother." He fiddled with his earring as he walked

"Temari has been looking for you, are you going to see her later?"

"Not if I can help it"

Naruto laughed lightly "Hai, I can't wait to see what she does when she finds out about Ino"

"Ugh, I really can. My only hope is that neither of us are in the vicinity when she does find out."

**AN: kind of crap chapter, but I'm out of practice. Next chapter will be the final one before the dance. Yay!**

**Also: ARIGATO to all of my reviewers, especially Raine of Tears who was the big shiny number 100! seriously, my target has been reached and i luffs you all for it. maybe i might get 150 by the end of the story? **

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	14. Satisfaction

**AN: blah blah blah. Ok, so things that people requested were: something less depressing, some NejiTen and some news about Kakashi. Put it all together with some classic Kiba moments (which always go down well), and I'm desperately hoping this might turn out to be less pathetic than some of the crap I've been churning out recently.**

**I must admit that it was on of those horrid moments where I had 700 words written and was trying to find a chapter to wrap around it. I thought it was best to tag an extra scene on rather than trying to pad out the one I had written already.**

**and i want lots lots lots of reviews to keep me on happy writing juice, ok? **

**Enjoy…**

2262 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 14- Satisfaction

"Sakura!" Ino yelled from the other room in an agitated tone

"Hold on pig, I won't be long" She sighed and tried to avoid the inevitable again.

Ino had already spent the last two hours smothering her in make up and painting her nails. Now the dress lay out on Ino's bed waiting for Sakura to put it on.

Every time she tried, she just ended up fiddling with some detail, rather than putting it on like she was supposed to. The irony didn't fail to hit her square on the forehead. She'd spent years fantasizing about when she'd finally be able to go to a dance like this, and now she was preparing to go, it was the absolute last thing she wanted to do.

_It's nothing to do with him, nothing at all. It is just nerves…that's all, just nerves…_ she tried to convince herself.

'_You are allowed to be worried you prune, look at Naruto…"_

_This is insane…_

'It's not like he's going anywhere'

_No… I should be there though_

'_What's the point of a secret relationship if you're going to be this clingy in public?'_

_Kuso, you're right… I've got to be strong…_

"Sakura! If you aren't down here soon I'm coming up there!" Ino's high pitched voice screeched.

She picked up the dress now, wary of exactly how homicidal Shikamaru's glares would be if she subjected his eardrums to anymore battering from his fiancée.

Letting the dressing gown she had around her shoulders slip to the floor, she quickly pulled the dress on and shivered. Despite the additions, the garment was still quite revealing for her taste and left her feeling very cold, even with the summer heat.

Looking into the full length mirror Ino had set out; she held her heels in her hand and sighed in defeat. _There's nothing I can do about it now. Just so long as I can get under a duvet as soon as possible once this is done, I can manage a few hours._

The final dress was a dark silver silk number, with a slit up the side of one leg reaching to just above her knee. The front was held on by thin ribbons crossing over the back, which was otherwise completely bare from the hip upwards. The lace inserts Hoshi had suggested were exactly that, a suggestion. At the neck line a small section of black lace no more than an inch thick distracted attention towards the cleavage being displayed, while still pretending to cover a small portion of it. The insert at the back that was suggested was exchanged for a lace up section of ribbon decoration which she was struggling to fasten up properly so just left it as it was.

Looking closer, it amazed her exactly how much make-up she was wearing without it being noticeable at all. Most of it had been to mask her tired skin, rather than actually change her appearance; only the smoky silver and black eye shadow stood out and it didn't look too bad at all.

Wanting to get it over with, she began to make her way down to the others. Thankfully they hadn't waited at the bottom of the stairs for her like they often do in movies. That would have been too embarrassing considering that she was only just trying to master walking in the heels.

"Ugh…" she muttered to herself in a whisper as she walked towards the main room where everyone was waiting "if this dress wasn't so bloody long I wouldn't have to wear these stupid shoes and then I could walk properly. It's a good job they aren't expecting me to dance because it's never going to happen, no chance…"

She looked up and found that she'd already reached her destination and at least four pairs of eyes were staring at her.

"Go ahead and laugh" she sighed and leant against the door frame tiredly, not bothering to pay much attention to their expressions.

"Damn you Sakura" Tenten grunted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Everyone else stayed quiet until Ino let her eyes wander back to Shikamaru, who she had been lapping up in formal wear, but broke the silence quite abruptly "Shikamaru! Get your tongue back in your head!"

Sakura looked up in shock to see that he was looking away with a blush but Kiba was unashamedly still checking her out. She turned to leave and escape the situation "Bloody hell, I'm going back to bed"

"No you are not" Ino dived forward and caught her before she could take another step. "I haven't done your hair yet"

"Stay the hell away from my hair" Sakura snapped, fed up of Ino's fussing.

"Ano…"

"No, I have to agree with Sakura Ino" Kiba told her "It looks so much hotter all messy like that."

"Actually…" she corrected him "I was just referring to the fact that it's already seven and I need to be presentable, not art. It'll do; and it's not messy at all, it's just not as over-styled as Ino's hair"

Ino took the opportunity to fiddle with her own artistically pinned-up hair and turned to Shikamaru seeking reassurance.

He stepped forward and took her hand from her hair to hold it in his own. "You look stunning, honestly"

She blushed lightly and leant up to give him a kiss softly.

They soon seemed to forget our presence as Shikamaru reached to hold her hip with his other hand and she pulled her hand free to lock them both behind his shoulders as they deepened the kiss.

He seemed to get quite frustrated as his hand kept slipping across the deep purple satin of her dress, and eventually settled for reaching a hand to the back of her head and resting the other on her bare shoulder.

I noticed Kiba scooting closer to me out of the corner of my eye and I could tell what he was up to before he even got close.

Thankfully, we were all interrupted by a knock at the door and Tenten, who was already looking away with a blush, visibly shrunk further into the sofa in her Hyuuga dress robes, hugging a cushion close.

"I'll get it" I told them, glad to have an escape from Kiba for a second, and strode off to the front door, swinging it open to find Neji looking exactly the same as he always did.

"Sakura" he nodded politely "you look overdone"

"Arigato; that's what I said but they wouldn't listen. Come in?"

"I'd rather not. Just send her out. She is there, isn't she?"

"Hai, hold on" she held up a hand to make him stay still, not that she needed to seen as he rarely moved anyway. She wandered back a little but stayed at the door. "Tenten, get your sorry ass out here!"

She appeared a few seconds later, being shoved along by Ino while she scowled at anything she could just to avoid eye contact with her husband.

"Tenten, we have to go." Neji told her stoically

"Don't start issuing orders Teme" she spat back, crossing her arms again. "It's bad enough you blackmailed me into this"

"It wasn't my idea. I don't want to do this anymore than you."

"Of course you don't." she rolled her eyes "It involves actually spending time with me. We all know how much you hate doing that"

"Tenten…"

"Just get it over with." She pushed passed him out of the house to leave

Neji followed her with his eyes then turned back to Sakura and Ino with a downcast expression. "Arigato, she seems calmer at least."

"Calmer?" Ino glared at him "That's calmer? How bad did your domestics get?"

"You don't want to know." He blinked tiredly "Goodnight"

He turned and left but they didn't bother to shut the door. Ino just called through to the guys "Are you ready?"

"Hai, hai we're coming" Shikamaru sighed as he strolled out and held Ino's hand.

Kiba followed after him and slid smoothly up to Sakura, letting his hand rest on the ribbon laced area at the base of her spine.

Noticing the action, Ino stifled a giggle and Sakura leant up to whisper in Kiba's ear "You are lucky I'm supposed to be dating you or I'd have you castrated by now"

Getting the hint, Kiba moved his hand to wrap around further up her waist with a charmingly toothy grin and she smiled back in satisfaction. _Maybe it really won't be too bad tonight. Kiba will keep my mind of Kakashi for sure._

"Right, we're leaving" Ino announced and ushered everyone outside while she locked up the door.

* * *

Kakashi felt weightless. Numbness filled his senses as he felt his connection to, wherever he was, slipping.

He experienced a rush to his head followed by nausea and groaned mentally at the experience.

He didn't notice before just how cold he had become, but when he felt warmth against the bare skin of his face, the contrast snapped him back to his senses.

Heavy eyelids struggled to lift as he tried to shift away from the heat but he was almost completely paralysed. He tensed his body in an attempt to move anything, but was only greeted by an aching pain shot through his chest.

He gasped out loud and felt a rush of air through his lungs.

A feminine voice called out softly from a little distance away. "Hatake-san?"

He again attempted to open his right eye but it was too sore. _Please don't tell me I've lost both eyes now…_ taking a deep breath; he warily opened the left one, expecting the usual dull ache that came from the permanently activated Sharingan.

He almost froze though, when he opened the eye easily, without pain and without the Sharingan. _What the…?_

He watched as a dark haired medic stepped closer to him, apparently the only one in the room. "Hatake-san? Are you awake?"

"Wha...?" he croaked

"Dear Kami, you are! Hold on, I won't be long"

He watched as she shuffled quickly out of the room, only to be brought back in by Shizune.

"B-but Haruno-sama told me to…"

"_Haruno-sama_ is busy. It took us long enough to get her out of here, we aren't dragging her back." Shizune scowled at the younger girl, and then walked over to sit beside Kakashi. "How are you doing Kakashi?"

He glanced over at her and tried to move his limbs again "I can't move…"

"I know, don't worry, you aren't paralysed. It was the only way we could restrain your fitted sleep without damaging your healing injuries. It should wear off in about half an hour. Why are you only opening one eye?"

"The other hurt when I tried"

"Let me see that for a second" she walked around and sent a small amount of chakra into his eye, soothing it with the touch.

In a few seconds time, he found that he could open his right eye as well as his left as Shizune supported him to a sitting position.

Noticing his wince, she ran some chakra over his aching ribs aswell and he soon felt much better. "Arigato Shizune"

She stood up away from him in shock "D-did you… did you actually just thank me?"

"Hai, and could you please thank whoever it was that healed the rest of my injuries when you next see them for me"

Her eyes couldn't have been any wider as she turned to the younger medic to check she wasn't hearing things.

"Shizune, what happened to my Sharingan?" he asked impatiently. _If I've lost it…_

She smiled back but held out a signal to the other medic instead "Haruka…"

"Hai Shizune-san" She almost jumped, exited at the opportunity to show off her knowledge "Haruno-sama developed a new technique that bonds elements of the bloodline trait genetics to the existing DNA. This means that the tissue implant you received is more responsive to the rest of your body. Now you have the ability in both eyes to enable or disable the Sharingan, aswell as, theoretically, the ability to pass it on to your children."

Kakashi was astounded. _Sakura did that for me…?_ He turned to look at Shizune, who merely looked smug in return, obviously satisfied by his awed expression. "How long will it be before I can move about again?"

"The medic in charge of your treatment drained every drop of chakra they could spare into your healing. By the time that paralysis wears off, I'd say you'll be back to normal, if only a little sore. I could tell you to avoid strenuous exercise, but we both know you better than that" She gave him a quick wink as she left the room.

Haruka approached the edge of his bed and looked down nervously "Gomenesai Hatake-san. She really wanted to be here when you woke up, but she had to leave a few hours ago."

"It's alright, its better this way" he breathed deeply and looked out of the window at the sunset "What time is it?"

"Seven O'clock"

He attempted to nod in acknowledgement but couldn't move his head very far "She did leave early then"

"Hai, the dance starts any minute now so she had to leave to get ready in time"

"The dance?" he frowned

"Oh, we never said?" She got all flustered for having forgotten "Gomenesai Hatake-san. It's Thursday already. You've been unconscious for three days"

"Kuso" he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Were you supposed to be at the dance?"

"Hai…"

**AN: alright, I need feedback. I have no idea if it came out the right way. The irony is supposed to hit round about the 'Sakura's getting comfy with Kiba thinking that Kakashi might not ever wake up, round about the same time he actually does.' **

**Mean I know, but re-reading it doesn't make it sound like that at all.**

**Note the change in Neji for a blink and you miss it moment aswell, in case you blinked.**

**It all kind of seems irrelevant right now but it's important.**

**The Dance starts next chapter, and as far as I know, doesn't end for a long time, cos there's so much that goes on.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	15. The shebeast

**AN: argh, I was so desperate to get this chapter out like, ten minutes after the last one, but I have to restrain myself, otherwise you'll all only review one out of two chapters and I'll never get to 150 reviews.**

**I have just started up my own website, the link to which is on my profile so go looky. It's basically a base of operations for my writing, so I'm going to have an entire page dedicated to MIA, where I will put up info in advance for my bigger fans to see if waiting proves too much for you. It may also acquire some fan art soon as part of the page but I've only done a few rubbish sketches of Sakura's dresses so I would REALLY appreciate it if someone can help me out. **

**The page already has a lot of information about my first novel and the first chapter for my second. My plans are to eventually fill it with writing, but short of a half-finished NejiTen fic which I absolutely love to bits, I can never come up with much to write.**

**Enough rambling: just go to see my homepage, OK?**

1630 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 15- The she-beast

Kiba stood at the edge of the hall with Sakura at his side, and watched as she scanned the crowd desperately. She was trying but failing to conceal it behind the illusion of admiring the view of the hall.

Neither of them had been to a formal celebration like this before, so it was expected that they would feel out of place, but her frantic movements were going to draw too much attention soon, so he leaned closer to her and slipped an arm around hers in comfort. "He's not here Sakura"

"Nani?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. He's not going to be here and you know it"

"You don't know what you're talking about" she frowned disapprovingly at him.

"I don't know why you're so fascinated by him. He never appreciates it."

She turned and gave him a sly look. "Are you trying to get back with me again Kiba?"

"No, you're too much hassle"

"So why are you sounding so jealous?"

"I'm not; I'm uh… well you are supposed to be dating me anyway. It would be much more believable if you weren't looking around at other men."

She began to walk off like she had seen someone interesting, taking him with her "What other men?"

"Sakura, we have just been talking about…"

"Kazekage-san" she nodded her head in respect as she met Gaara's gaze.

Trapped in a crowd of people, he was staring homicidally at Kankuro, who was talking away happily with most of the gathering. When he saw them over his brother's shoulders, he immediately signaled to Kankuro and strode over to greet them.

"Haruno-san" he nodded back, "Arigato, I owe you"

She smiled sweetly in return.

"It's not a problem. I knew you might need an escape route, that's one of the reasons I was looking for you" with the last comment, she smirked sideways at Kiba, amused by his inaccuracy.

Kankuro had just finished making his excuses with the crowd and pushed his way passed to face Kiba. "Inuzuka"

Kiba smirked enough to let one fang slip passed his lip. "Kankuro"

"Didn't think they'd let you in here"

"It helps if you know people" he signaled to Sakura.

"Right, yeah, I remember her telling us she was doing charity work"

Kiba moved the arm that was linked with hers to wrap protectively around her waist. "She's my girlfriend"

"Still? I thought she might have learnt by now"

"Leave him alone Kankuro" Sakura sighed "it was funny the first few times but it's getting old"

"Alright, you win, but only because you are looking so fine I'd have to do something really illegal to get my hands on you"

Sakura tried to contain herself from laughing at him, inwardly winching at the cheesiness of that line. Instead she turned to look at Gaara despairingly "I think that was supposed to be a compliment"

He almost smirked… almost

She smiled in return, letting him know that she at least noticed the effort. "We never got the chance to talk over your questions the other day."

"I understand. Apparently you only stopped working this afternoon"

"Hai, we can go over it now if you want"

"Of course." He nodded

Sakura leant over and gave Kiba a brief kiss on the cheek for show. "Catch you later?"

"Sure" he let go of her and she wandered off through the crowd with Gaara

Kankuro sighed. "I don't know, we can be as charming as we like but in the end, all it takes for guys like Gaara is a word and we have no chance."

"No chance?" Kiba confronted him with a glare. "Were you not listening when I said she was my girlfriend?"

"Sure little man" he reached out and ruffled his hair as though he was a little kid.

"your sister sure looks twitchy" Kiba commented, noticing her standing across the room amongst a group of people, pretending to listen, but still glancing around the room now and again.

"Ah, hai," he sighed again as he watched her aswell "she hasn't managed to get her claws into man flesh yet the entire time she's been here. It's beginning to grate on her."

"Well she's had plenty of chances, surely?"

"Hai, but there's only one species of man flesh she's interested in right now. Until she locates, insults, then mates, the she-beast will be on edge for days."

"Kankuro, is there any particular reason you are speaking like it's a nature documentary?"

He shrugged "it seems appropriate. Just wait until her target enters her vicinity; then the real show will start"

"How many hours a day do you sit watching your sister?"

"As many as it takes. The only way to out maneuver Temari is to observe her movements carefully."

"You are very disturbing. Who is it she's looking for then?"

"That Nara kid"

"You can't be serious" he laughed

"Oh, I am" Kankuro gave him a stern glare "He's like a drug for her"

"She doesn't know then?"

"Know what?"

"How can you not know? It's all over Konoha. Shikamaru's engaged, he's getting married next month."

"The she-beast will not like this." He shook his head in disappointment

"Hai, no shit Sherlock"

"She will compete"

"She will lose. Ino is psycho-possessive of him. I'm not even kidding; she caught him looking at Sakura earlier and almost took his head off."

"Could you arrange not to tell her until I'm miles away then? I really don't want to catch the backlash from this."

"It's not up to me mate."

"I had better keep a close eye. If I can avoid immediate contact, we may just survive the night."

"Have fun" Kiba looked at him skeptically as he slipped through the crowd, then muttered under his breath "nutter"

Looking around, he noticed Naruto, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru standing across the hall near a series of cushioned benches, and more importantly, a nice selection of Suna Kunoichi worth ogling sat on them.

Quickly making his way around he locked his arms around Naruto and Tenten's shoulders to slip into a prime viewing spot. "Ladies! How are you all?"

Tenten removed his arm forcibly and glared at him "Inuzuka Kiba, you better not be abandoning Sakura to come over here and make an arse of yourself."

"No, she went first, I swear. I'll get back to her in a bit; I just thought I'd drop over to say hi."

"More like you are checking out the other merchandise" she nodded over to the kunoichi he had spotted earlier.

Kiba glared at her with a frustrated expression, letting go of Naruto "Haven't you got a Hyuuga to follow around?"

"Not if I can help it. He'll be staying away if he knows what's good for him. Or else I'd…"

"You'd what?" Hinata called from behind them and the whole group, except Tenten snapped around to face her immediately.

Tenten spun more reluctantly to face her and nervously snapped on her public Hyuuga façade "Hinata! It's so good to see you!"

"And here I was hearing from Neji that you wanted to kill me"

"He he, what would give you that impression?" she nervously scratched her hand

"Whoa Hinata, you're really showing now!" Kiba exclaimed, looking down at her belly. She was now into her fourth month of pregnancy and they hadn't seen her for just less than a year.

"Hai, Kiba-kun" she smiled sweetly. "It's so difficult finding formal wear that fits nicely. It's growing so fast; they think it might be twins"

"Well it does run in the family. Haven't you had a medic check it out for you?" Ino suggested as she joined the conversation, Shikamaru in hand beside her.

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Hey Hinata" Naruto waved to draw attention to himself.

"Hi, Naruto-kun" she smiled at him confidently. Since she had been in love with her husband, her school girl crush on Naruto had faded.

"Where's um…?" he tried to pretend like he knew what he was talking about but failed.

Luckily for him, Hinata was used to no one remembering her husband's name and didn't mind too much. "Taka-kun? He's talking to Neji." She turned to Tenten again "I asked him to try and get _you_ a break. Believe me when I say I know what you're going through to some extent."

She looked over to see if she could hear what they are talking about, but they were too far away, near the other side of the hall. "He doesn't have to do that. I can handle my own husband Hinata"

Tenten stormed off across the hall in a bad mood, not following the direct route but fleeting around the edge towards the open door leading to the gardens first, so they wouldn't see her coming.

She was about ready to walk right up and tell Takahiro to go back to his wife and mind his own business. _What the hell? Really… why is everyone so determined that we shouldn't get a divorce. I gave him a chance. I gave him a 5 year chance. If he could just do one thing with true emotion, not because he was told to or because he thinks it's proper, it might make the whole thing worth it, but the chances of that happening are about the same as… well as Sakura marrying before Ino…_

As she approached the two of them, she overheard their voices and froze in her thoughts and steps. The hushed tones they were speaking in were dosed with so much emotion, she felt like she had walked in on a stranger and had merely mistaken him for Neji.

The glimpse passed Takahiro's slim shoulder of a familiar ponytail told her otherwise. _I've seen the back of his head often enough…_

**AN: I'm not sure if I really meant for Kankuro to be so… unbalanced? unhinged? unstable? I just kind of kept writing and that's where it ended up. Shlol.**

**Just in case you didn't get it the first time around, go to my writing website, ( ) . Now laziness is no excuse. There is pretty art on there too, and my novels. i urge ye all, if you like my writing, at least read the first chapter of Trash (it does get better once the plot starts up fully, buts it's my baby and i love it). There is also a commenting and rating page with lots of previewy goodness for Unmasked chapter 16 and the later bits also.  
**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	16. Breathtaking

**AN: alright then… here's the big NejiTen climax. I'm overjoyed at the number of you desperate for this to come out, so it's out as soon as possible. **

**Arigato to anyone who reviewed, and to those who left comments and ratings on my personal site aswell (which now has the first chapter of my second novel online to read, so if you like my romance writing, check it out and let me know what you think).**

**Also, hugs and kisses for the Kankuro praises. I'm really glad I didn't mess it up for ye.**

**Right, enjoy the NejiTen goodness and don't get too exited, I don't want any complaints from neighbors. Shlol. **

2127 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 16- Breathtaking 

"Do you remember her from way back then?" Neji sighed, looking over at Ino in her shining ring of attention as she talked to Hinata about her wedding. "I know you were there."

Takahiro understood what he meant "Hai. That was when I was introduced to Hinata. Tenten was beautiful on that day"

"I never told her that"

"Nani?"

"I thought she was… not beautiful" he sighed

He raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh?

"Hai, I couldn't put it into words… she was… breathtaking. When we kissed… I thought my world was over. I could have died in bliss. Afterwards though, it scared the shit out of me, because I actually felt attracted to her."

Takahiro was going to reply, but something told him that Neji was going to say more, so he kept quiet. It sounded as though he was talking to himself anyway, he might even panic if he was drawn back to the world outside his thoughts.

Neji continued "I stuck as long as possible after the wedding, but her presence drove me insane. I had to keep her in a separate room, to separate myself from her. It was Tenten, my sparring partner, my team mate. I was in love with her…"

He glanced up to Takahiro with desperation in his eyes. "She hardly changed after the wedding, just going back to who she was before. But even now, even when she is yelling her heart out at me, when I look at her, I see her in that beautiful silk kimono, her hair loose, looking up at me with those glittering brown eyes, and I'm in love with her all over again.

"I can't help feeling that I was hallucinating it in the first place, that my mind was just playing tricks to explain my feelings." He seemed strained to be saying it finally.

"You weren't, I saw it too." He sighed, trying to comfort him "Even at the balls, she hasn't looked like that again since. It must be the hair. She always wears it up."

"Why did she wear it down that day?" he pondered out loud.

"I thought it might be easier for you if you didn't think of it as me too much" a quiet voice answered from behind them.

Takahiro turned his head to notice Tenten standing still, leant against a nearby table for support, head hung guiltily.

"Tenten-san" he greeted her.

"Neji" she called, ignoring him. Takahiro turned again to see that Neji was beginning to walk off. He was frozen in place at her call, and the fact she called him by his first name for the first time in weeks.

"How long have you been there?" Neji sighed, spinning on a heel to face in her direction, not able to look her in the eyes though.

She didn't raise her head either "Long enough"

"Tenten, I…"

"I'll just leave now." Takahiro disappeared to look for his wife on the other side of the room, recognizing that they needed their privacy.

* * *

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Neji spoke up again. "Just forget about it."

He heard a muffled noise coming from her and looked up. She had a hand held to her face as her shoulders shook with emotion. His heart leapt.

"Tenten, what's the matter?"

She glanced up at him as she wiped a tear from her eye; her face forced into an undistinguishable emotion like that Neji wore everyday of his life. He had to admit, he didn't like the taste of his own medicine. If it wasn't for the tear he would have no idea.

"Gomenesai," she told him quietly, her voice strained.

"What for?"

To his surprise, she didn't get upset, but let out a small snigger, "it's just so funny"

"You were laughing?" he seemed shocked.

"What, did you think I was crying? You just poured your heart out. You made yourself show emotion to someone else for the first time since I've known you. Then you go and say something like "forget about it"? You are impossibly hilarious at times. I said sorry, because I usually wait until you aren't here to laugh."

"Y-you laugh at me?" this time he was less shocked, more upset

"Hey, don't cry." She smirked "If you ever develop a sense of humor, you'll understand."

"I don't think I will. You just said it. I poured my heart out. I've never been more vulnerable. All you can do though is laugh." He was brimming with anger, even if his calm exterior only let out the subtlest hint.

"I think I have some right to be mean. You have no idea what torture you've put me through."

"Enlighten me" he glared at her

"For Kami's sake Neji, if you were attracted to me, why the hell didn't you do anything about it?" she laughed again

He looked away with a blush "I wasn't attracted to you. I was attracted to whoever you were on the day I married you. That was a different you altogether. I haven't seen that woman since."

"You want to see her? That was still me." She stopped laughing and dropped her arms away from the table "What was it about her that made her different? My eyes are the same. Was it the kimono? Because this one isn't too different" She gestured to her outfit. "Was it the hair, like Takahiro said?" she hesitated, finding nothing in his blank eyes to indicate whether it would be worth it, but then quickly let the pins out of her hair, letting the dark curls cascade down her shoulders. "Or was it something I missed?"

She was cut off as he began walking towards her, his eyes glued to her. He walked up and ran his fingers through a small section of her loose hair, one hand rested firmly against either side of her face. She was stunned into silence. _Can it really be as simple as a hairstyle?_

She almost believed that he was going to kiss her. But then he spoke in the softest voice. "I think I know what it was."

"Nani?"

"Gomenesai Tenten." He sighed lightly "I haven't seen it, because I haven't let it happen. When we married, you were mine; your eyes on me completely. More importantly though, I think what made that moment special, what made you seem different, was that for the first time in my life, my eyes were on one thing completely also. All my life I have strived for other's titles and positions higher than myself. You were the first solid thing that I wanted that I _could_ have. I saw nothing but you, then when we kissed… I felt nothing but you. I don't think it matters what you are wearing, or how your hair is. Although it does look far better like that. What matters is that you can make me forget the world."

"Neji, I…"

She didn't know what to say to him, but thankfully she didn't get much of a chance anyway before he pulled her closer, the hands at her face, moving one to hold the loose hair at the back of her head and the other to rest at her jaw-line, moving her face up to him.

His lips pressed lightly against hers, holding for a few seconds before withdrawing, just like he had with their first kiss. The hands fell away to drop by his side without purpose and he seemed put out by Tenten's irresponsiveness. "Gomen… I shouldn't have…"

"No. You should have done that… years ago." She looked him straight in the eyes. "By now, it should have been much more."

He seemed confused "There's more? Like what?"

"I don't know. How about this…?" she smirked and grabbed hold of one of his hands, pulling him forward so that he was pinning her to the table. His hands both reached out to catch the table the instant she let go. She then linked her arms around his neck, pulling him to her lips tenderly with all the emotions from the frustrations that had built up in her since the wedding, combined with the overwhelming relief at his final reassurances.

He immediately relaxed into it, enjoying the assault on his senses as she affectionately stimulated his mouth with her own.

He was astounded at just how gentle she was compared to her usually violent attitude, but somehow, even though their techniques were not too different, when she kissed him it did seem to be more. The moment seemed so much more intimate and moving his hands to hold her at the waist and back of the head, he shifted his body so that he was leaning in between her parted legs, so that he could get closer and feel more support.

He couldn't help but to push himself more passionately into the kiss and was once again speechless at how, even with him biting at her lips and rolling his hips against hers as she locked a leg around his for stability, it seemed so much sweeter than anything he had ever felt before. She was like a drug to him as he continued to wondrously investigate if there would be any point at all where it would lose that innocent quality that Tenten was exuding by the bucket-load.

If it wasn't for the public staging of this display of affection, he would have happily taken it much further, but the well-mannered side of him took some restraint, promising internally to himself that he would continue it later. So less than a minute later, they broke apart, recognizing that they were going to run out of breath. They gave each other a quick peck on the lips before Tenten let out another giggle and collapsed her head against his chest.

Neji couldn't help the smile that came to his face, and was forced to hide it in her hair, before anyone saw. "I love you."

"I don't love you Teme." She whispered. The smile dropped from his face in confusion. She continued in a soft voice. "But I would like the chance to try."

* * *

Takahiro approached the crowd of people with a sly grin. "Well that was interesting…"

"You're back" Hinata smiled as she turned and gave him a hug. "How did it go, did he listen?"

"No actually, he mostly talked. It was very out of character"

"Susumu-san," Ino called as she noticed his presence, "What happened with Neji?"

He did a double take and blinked hard, "You remembered my name?"

"Hai, she's got the invitation list memorized" Shikamaru smirked proudly from next to her.

"Don't distract from the subject Shika-kun, please tell us Takahiro"

"Well, I don't think there's much to say really, although I would suggest sending someone over there in a minute or two if you want to maintain the dignity of this celebration." He smirked knowingly

Hinata looked up at him with a worried expression "What, why?"

He teasingly waved them off "It's nothing to worry about I don't think, but Neji just admitted some things…"

"What things?" Ino glowed with anticipation

"Hold on, let me try to remember what it was he said… There was some thing about calling her beautiful, no wait; it wasn't beautiful it was… breathtaking." He rolled his eyes as if he was bored with the idea already "Then he was rambling on about dying in bliss, glittering eyes, falling in love… all sorts really. He practically asked her to marry him all over again. It was like talking to some hyperactive poet or something."

Hinata was sniggering beside him while everyone else stood agape, waiting for what he said next. His wife knew fine well that he was messing about with them. He had always been a natural speaker, that's why he was sent to deal with Neji.

He continued with a sudden stoic expression "Then Tenten joined the conversation and it got interesting"

"I thought she was just going to cool down outside." Hinata frowned "That's where it seemed she was going"

Ino was tearing up with joy. "She heard him profess his love for her? Kawaii desu ne?"

"How did she take it?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

"I'm not entirely sure, I'm guessing kill or cure right now." He grinned "It was really hard to tell. I swear it was like they had switched places, he was all flushed pink and nervous, and she was cold as ice."

"Um, guys…" Naruto spurted as he pointed the other side of the room with wide eyes, "I'll bet on cure"

They all turned and gasped at the sight of Neji seemingly pinning Tenten to the table in a very sensual manner and forcibly taking her breath away.

**AN: Breathe Izzi-chan. Were any of you expecting that to happen? There have been hints.  
**

**Ok, so I've just updated 'Belizma-chan's notebook' with the little teasers for chapter 17, so go check them out.**

**I won't say anymore, because that's what I made the website for. **

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	17. Battle Situations

**AN: I hope this doesn't mess with your head. It was kind of confusing to write, but then again I am writing at 3 in the morning while watching meteor showers out my living room window. So far, I'm not impressed. **

**I think this is fairly predictable, but I've tried to keep the suspense and junk in as much as possible.**

**As I've already been saying on my website for the last 24 hours, this has been partly written since chapter 4 of 'Back to Surreality', so it's liberating to finally get it out. **

1860 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 17- Battle situations

The others had nearly all found their ways onto the dance floor, partnered up conveniently. Sakura noted that, although she had returned from speaking with Gaara a good hour ago, no one had made any attempts to steal her away from her personal bubble.

She had been half expecting Tenten to have found her in order to complain, but from the sight of the older kunoichi dancing slowly in her husband's arms, she made the conclusion that something must have happened while she was out of the room.

Kiba had found some other woman to dance with, but Sakura wasn't too bothered. _Just so long as no one starts talking..._

She found something strangely nostalgic in the act of watching as the pairs twirled around the floor, flashes of silk shining glistening reflections from the light of the lit candles adorning the room like little jewels. She sat back, observing the peculiarly familiar patterns and colors as she sat patiently.

Her hair was wisped up by a gentle breeze coming from the open door of the large hall and she began to forget that she was the only one left sitting at the side.

Music drifted in and out of her ears like the air it was carried in as she lost herself completely to the rhythm of the dance. Her limbs remained centered in their composed, settled position although her mind was out with the turntable of synchronized footsteps she knew so well but had yet to experience first hand.

Then she felt pressure on her shoulder. Tearing herself away, she turned to look what it was.

A hand, masculine, gripped the top of her arm gently, drawing her attention.

Deep, soft words sunk into her. "Come"

There was something about that voice… something that made her legs melt underneath her and her mind go blank.

She didn't even think to look up, only stood ready to follow his guidance.

He led her a little further along and then turned her to face the dancers once again. She didn't once question his motives or his intentions, feeling complete trust in him.

Fingers reached to the sides of her face, pulling strands of pastel hair towards the back of her head and out of the way. She felt something colder, metallic, slide through the gathering of hair to fasten it in place.

Catching the reflection off a mirror across the hall, she noticed it was the hair fastening from before, with cherry jewels in the heart of each little metal blossom, cascading down from the main fastening, along with tresses of her hair. The events began to dawn on her, and she figured that she had fallen asleep sometime, so was now just replaying her dream again.

She had to admit though, something about this dream made the clip seem more beautiful than she remembered, the way it caught the candle light sending sparkles of colour across the plain walls. She could barely keep her eyes off it, drawn by its enchanting nature.

She only tugged her gaze away when the comforting hand once again contacted her arm, and she was wisped away from the mirror's sight.

Before she knew it, a new hand was coiled around the bare small of her back as the first slipped tenderly down the length of her arm to link with her own outstretched fingers.

She looked around and discovered that they were both now in the centre of the floor, the teacup couples twirling around them as they remained stood, frozen in place.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. She looked up into his dark eyes in wonder and shook her head slightly, finding no words. _Something isn't right… it's so much more detailed this time,_ she thought to herself as she glanced around to see faces of people she had never put in the dream before.

Reluctant to spoil it, when she always enjoyed the next part of the dream, she rested her free hand onto his shoulder and he pulled her closer before beginning to recite the steps perfectly.

Everything was in place. She had her ball, her dancers, her elegant gown, her hair clip, and even her romantic escort. Nothing could feel more right. This was truly further than she had ever been in her dreams. Every detail was carefully mapped.

She wondered if she had fallen backwards into some bizarre Gen-jutsu on the sand ninja's arrival. It would certainly make more sense than what she was seeing now. It just felt so real, so tangible, not like a dream at all.

As they kept dancing across the hall together in a whirlwind of steps and turns that left her feeling breathless, she began to wonder what would happen next, having never reached this point without waking before.

The song soon finished and a slower, quieter tune came out. Or at least, it sounded quieter to Sakura's ears, as the male presence who had been guiding her pulled her softly into a hug. She couldn't help but to wrap her own arms around him as she leant her head against his shoulder, taking in his scent.

_His scent… I know that from somewhere…_

She cautiously pulled her head up to stare up into his slightly mismatched eyes and almost lost her breath. _I have to wake up… this is insane…_

* * *

Having been left out of the dance himself, Naruto stood at the side of the hall, agape. Before the song had even finished, a number of the other couples began to break apart, all staring at the same thing.

"That was intense" Kiba spoke from beside him as a few of the others approached, still watching as his 'girlfriend' began to leave the hall, taking her dance partner with her without a word.

"What the hell was _that_?" Ino approached them with Shikamaru at her side, her expression struggling between frustration at not knowing, and grinning with pride.

"Where did she even come from? She was supposed to be with Gaara" Kiba scowled "wait, no, scratch that. Where did _he_ come from? I thought he was in an indefinitely long coma"

Ino decided to state the obvious "He woke up"

"Kiba, are you going to let him get away with that?" Tenten glared dangerously as she pulled to a stop in front of him, Neji heading off in the other direction quickly.

He shrugged "she wasn't resisting"

Shikamaru frowned. "She's supposed to appear in a committed relationship. She shouldn't be playing with him like that."

"Since when were you bothered about Kaka-sensei?" Naruto stared at him "I told her, if he did it again, I would kill him. He shouldn't be touching her like that."

Kiba stuck out a hand to calm him. "Naruto, no one was supposed to know."

"Know what?" Tenten asked suddenly feeling left out about something.

Everyone else looked around at each other. Out of the five of them, she was the only one that didn't know something at least about Sakura and Kakashi, even if what everyone else knew only applied to events that took place weeks ago. They had all been led to think that it was over, so they didn't think it necessary to tell her anymore.

No one was exactly sure what it was that was going on, so no one said anything for a while.

Eventually, Ino sighed in surrender and turned to Shikamaru. "Hold me Shika"

"Steady on" Kiba laughed, "we don't need a demonstration"

"Are you getting tired again?" he looked anxious

"No! Kami, why do you all jump to conclusions? I meant hold me so I can go and figure out what's going on."

"Ino, is it such a good idea to spy on them?" Tenten asked gently

"Hai, she brought this on herself." In seconds she performed the sequence of hand positions and whispered the words so not to attract any unneeded attention.

Then Shikamaru rushed forward to hold her limp body against his own.

Temari walked up behind him with a sly smirk. She had been chatting with Takahiro, but she stopped at the final discovery of her prey, so Hinata and Takahiro just walked over to stand by the others. "Aww… the little weak kunoichi can't hold her drink? Surely even you can do better than that lazy boy?"

He ignored her, focusing on Ino's body as he tried to keep her upright.

"I have to say though, just as expected from a place like Konoha, this celebration is boring. Hey Nara, wanna ditch the drunk and come make it more entertaining for me"

Shikamaru turned to scowl at her, resisting the temptation to growl. "She's my fiancée"

She laughed out loud "No, I meant it"

He narrowed his eyes even more than usual "So did I"

"Her?" Temari pulled a disgusted face "She's pathetic."

"Back off." He snapped

"Ha, you won't fight me"

"No, he won't" Tenten stepped forward to face her "we aren't going to start disagreeing now"

"Hey, if it isn't the piece of trash." She looked her up and down with a superior expression "I barely recognized you without that ridiculous hairstyle of yours."

"I meant it Temari, this is a prestigious event and you are disrespecting Konoha with that attitude. I won't allow it."

"And I suppose _you'll_ fight me?"

"No, none of us will fight you." She said, holding back Naruto with one hand "If you wanted a fight club run for your birthday, you should have just asked; then it would have saved us all of this effort."

"I didn't want a _fight_. I _wanted_ another evening with the Nara boy, hence why I had him specifically invited."

"It's not going to happen Temari, you're too late."

"He isn't married yet."

"Don't be a sore loser Temari, there's more than just him in Konoha" Kiba smirked

"Don't get your hopes up dog-boy" she walked off in a strop, probably to inflict her anger on Kankuro

"Arigato Kiba" Shikamaru mumbled as he looked back to Ino.

"Don't worry about it, she's such a princess, she needs to get a reality check. I just don't get why the chicks are so hot on you man. Is it some kind of shadow-bondage trick or something?"

"Not really, I don't use that unless I have to. Battle situations only" he replied stoically, knowing it would frustrate Kiba.

"So how then? What's the secret?"

"I have no idea" he looked down at Ino with a sigh

"I know…" Tenten smirked. "I've heard girls talk. I respect my captain's dignity though, as should you Kiba."

"Is Ino alright?" Hinata looked worried.

"Sure, she's just being nosy." Kiba smiled at her

"Oh, you mean with that couple from before?" Takahiro questioned, not really understanding the fuss, seen as he knew neither of them personally.

"Hai"

"It's good that Kakashi-sensei is alright though, right?" Hinata attempted to wipe the negative expression of everyone's faces. "And I don't think I've ever seen Sakura so happy. What's the problem?"

"The problem," Tenten pointed out "is that Sakura is dating Kiba."

"Oh…"

Ino snapped back into her own body and stood back from Shikamaru with a scowl. "That just wasn't fair"

**AN: Just to clarify, there is a reason why all of the couples have randomly grouped; it's not just filler, although this chapter is much shorter than I had first thought. Oh well.**

**I hate to say it, but my one a day regime is going to have to end. Hints will be added to be website, so go looky and comment lots. Basically, after today, I'm going to get very busy with A level work, and cosplay production, and planning for my eighteenth. (And my exam results come out on Thursday so I'll have to spend the whole day talking to relatives that don't actually give a crap, but we are civilized and polite so it must be done. Sob.)**

**So yeah… don't know when the next one will be out, but don't expect it too early tomorrow, if at all.**

**I'm running low on luff levels guys… tiredness is approaching faster than fingers can hit keyboard. Zzzzzzzzz**

**Crap. I just looked outside… and it's day light already. It must be time for me to go to bed, otherwise the light will burn me.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	18. Protected

**AN: Gomenesai for taking so long to update this. I really did have a busy week with preparations for one thing or another.**

**I am delighted to say, that with my exam results on Thursday, I've been in a much better mood. **

**In case you are interested, I got A's in Art and English, and B's in Drama and Psychology, which is far better than a lot of people I know, so YAY ME!**

**Tragically though, my younger sibling, who has her exam results out next Thursday, has been infected rather badly with what many call "wildcats fever" so I am having to listen to Perfume's "Complete Best" album on repeat just to keep "we're all in this together" out of my head. **

**It's so annoying, it's tragic. She watched the "dance along" version on Thursday and now I've got the dance moves jammed in my head too. You wouldn't think it possible, but believe me, it is.**

**Thankfully though, she did take a break this morning to ask me for help on a fan art cg piece. What a relief, seriously. It turned out pretty well too- it's a crossover pic of Sasuke as Hunny-sempai from Ouran host club. Sorry- "Sasu-ghey" as she calls him. Anyways, the coloring was done by me, so check it out at my deviantart account favorites (link on profile) **

**rambling? I'm not sure. I might be… but then I might not. **

**I've only got ONE comment on my website for "Trash" and it's depressing, so somebody go read it and make me smiley- please.**

**Getting very close to the 150 reviews mark now, so I may be sending cookies out digitally via my website to whoever finally gets me there. I have also started my own fan art for this fic, which will be appearing on the MIA section of the site as soon as I can get my barsteward of a laptop to except that Paint shop pro is not it's sworn arch-enemy.**

**Have I been watching too much heroes? It's likely. Have I been eating too many biscuits? Also, very likely. (For I am the biscuit queen and I have my own stashfrom all over the world. Mwah ha ha ha ha) Have I been reading too much Ouran Manga? Only if the entire series counts.**

**Shut up Izzi-chan. The subjects do not want to hear of your "fascinations". Hehe**

**Yes Sméagol….**

**Oh, dear, my spell check does not like me… no preciousss, it doesssn't at alll…**

2441 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 18- Protected

As they stepped outside, a soft breeze caught them both, and Kakashi turned to face her again. He was fully expecting her to be angry with him, after interrupting her like that, but all he could care about right then was that he was awake, feeling fine, and was with Sakura once again.

She looked back at him with a glazed over expression, as though she didn't trust her own wide eyes.

He frowned slightly and stood back, not wanting to disturb her when she was trying to work something out. He was about to walk away and leave her, when she called out quietly, her cheeks reddening. "I have to ask, how did you know?"

"How did I know what?" he replied

"The clip, when to do it, the steps…"

"I'm not sure what you mean"

She looked up nervously, gripping hold of the edges of her dress "It's a reoccurring dream I have. I've had it for years on and off, but every detail was clear. That," she pointed to the inside of the hall "was exactly how it was in my dream"

He couldn't believe his ears. _That's impossible, there's no wonder she looked unbelieving, she must think I tricked her or read her mind or something. _"I didn't know a thing about a dream; I just did whatever came to me. Gomen that it had to be then"

"What, why are you sorry? What do you mean, then?" she stared blankly in confusion.

"Didn't you realize Sakura?" he smirked internally at having caused her lack of focus "Everyone was watching. That was about as public as physically possible."

Kuso" she snapped her head away as though realizing what had happened. Then her eyes changed slightly and looked around until she found him again.

"Are you alright Sakura, it wasn't that bad, was it?" he grimaced.

She smiled in an unusually meek way at him, despite her recent change of attitude "No, not at all. Was it bad for you?"

"I thought we already covered this Sakura, it doesn't bother me" _What's wrong with her? Did the last week affect her so much she's a different person?_

"Hmm…" she thought to herself for a while before leaning against the wall, beginning to fiddle with her dress. The second she leant her head to the wall, a metallic clang sounded from the contact and she yelped, startled.

"Careful Sakura, don't break it." He laughed softly and went behind her to check it, staying her with a hand to her hip. "It's fine."

"Huh?" her brows knitted together as he let go of her and moved to face her front again.

"Your clip? You just leant on it."

Her hand moved to the back of her hair and ran wonderingly over the hair accessory. She smiled gently and took it out, letting her hair fall over her shoulder again. Holding it out in front of her, she glanced up with a barely concealed smirk at his upset features. "I don't think I should wear this right now"

_I get it… that's not Sakura. She said that stuff weeks ago…_ He continued to give her a straight expression"Why not? It suits you so well"

"B-but people might think it's a gift from you, that we are together"

He sighed heavily and looked away. "I should have known" _so that's what she's after…_

"Gomen Kakashi" she bit her lip nervously and moved to be in his sight again. Shyly, she put a gentle hand at the side of his head and pulled herself up to give him a sweet kiss on the lips, which she held for a few seconds, then blushed bright red and stood away from him.

He sighed again and looked up at the stars casually. "I don't know what you are hoping to achieve Ino, but Sakura and I were talking."

"W-what? How did you know?" she stepped back further and her eyes went wide.

"For her best friend, you really have no idea what Sakura is like. You almost fooled me with the clothes fiddling thing, but the rest was hopeless."

"That's how she is with me." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

He turned to her and smirked before walking a little further from the hall, throwing over his shoulder as he went "She doesn't kiss like that"

Ino scowled; then dropped back to her own body, leaving them alone again.

Sakura jolted back into consciousness and called out to him anxiously "Kakashi?"

He didn't face her, keeping his steady pace "Come; walk with me for a bit"

"Wha-what's going on? I can't remember."

"She's gotten stronger too huh?" he breathed "Ino took over your body. You shouldn't let your guard down"

"Gomenesai, are you alright?" she squeaked and ran to catch up with him.

He looked down and realized that Sakura had removed her heels to walk on the grass in bare feet "She didn't try to kill me, she was just spying"

"Did she find out anything?"

"Probably nothing they couldn't already have guessed."

"Still, that's low of her..."

Kakashi pulled to a stop, seeing that they were out of sight from the hall where the dance was being held. "Sakura, are you going to bitch about Ino all night?"

"Gomen" she lowered her head, looking at the clip she still held in her hand. "Everything was so perfect…"

"Well… we need to talk"

* * *

**AN: hehe**

* * *

"That just wasn't fair." Ino continued her scowl as she crossed her own arms over her chest. "How the hell am I supposed to know how Sakura kisses?"

"Yeah, she is a little surprising when it comes to all of that" Kiba smirked "Don't let those bubblegum smiles fool you, she's not gentle. Wouldn't you agree Shika?"

Shikamaru let go of Ino and coughed politely, trying to distract from the subject. Ino glared at him with a more curious than hurt expression on her face.

Kiba continued nevertheless, "Worse than Ino at times, and that's saying something." Blushes spread over everyone's faces except for Kiba, Takahiro and Tenten. Kiba then decided he couldn't be beaten by a kunoichi. "Of course, it isn't fair to comment on a pregnant Hinata, but Ten-chan isn't spoken for, so it really isn't a _fair_ comparison." He stepped a little closer to her, putting on his best charm voice "What do you say sweetheart?"

Her answer was cut short by a voice behind Kiba "She says that she's married."

He spun to see Neji standing with his arms crossed disapprovingly, having returned from his discussions elsewhere.

"Hehe, come on Hyuuga, it's just a bit of harmless fun." Kiba laughed nervously

"I don't appreciate you talking to her like that" Neji glared in return

"If you aren't going to let me have a go then, you could at least contribute." He smirked "What's she like?"

"Kiba," Ino warned "don't go there"

He glanced between the Hyuuga couple and noticed their pink tinged stares "Oh, don't tell me you…"

"Kiba" Ino tried again but it was hopeless

"Kami, is everyone one here a bloody virgin? I mean, seriously, Naruto, Kakashi and now you two aswell."

Naruto's eyes snapped wide as he gasped.

Ino groaned at Kiba's stupidity.

Shikamaru just mumbled a quick "Mendokuse" under his breath

Hinata started giggling quietly in to Takahiro's chest while he smiled down at her, stroking her long hair and not really paying much attention to the conversation at all.

Then Neji and Tenten exclaimed at the same time:

"Kakashi's a virgin?"

"I'm not a virgin"

Everyone turned to Neji in shock. Tenten frowned at him "Nani?"

"I just thought I should clarify. Tenten, shall we go?"

"Hai" She told him crossly and grabbed hold of his arm to drag him away from the others.

When they were out of hearing range, but not out of sight, she turned on him "You aren't?"

"Hai, but that isn't really any of your business" he glared

Her mouth hung open in disbelief as she narrowed her eyes even further "Of course it is, you are my husband. Who was she?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does. After you told me what a ridiculous notion the idea of my infidelity was, how _dare_ you be such a hypocrite." She snapped

"Hold on…" his expression softened "you think I had an affair?"

She rolled her eyes at him "Well it was implied."

"No Tenten, I wasn't a virgin when I married you."

She froze her anger, stunned "So it was… before?"

"Hai, months before, so it had nothing to do with you. I wasn't going elsewhere and abandoning you. I think you know that I could never do that."

"But you did abandon me" she stared at his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I had to protect you from myself" he repeated

"So what happens now that you've taken down the barriers? Do I still get _protected_? Do I still get stuffed in a separate room, not to be seen by you for months?"

"No, your things will be moved into my room if you want. If you don't, you can keep your old room, but you will be sleeping with me from now on."

"Great, so we are back to orders"

"No, that wasn't an order, nor was it a request, it was…" he couldn't stand her looking away, so he brought her face up to his with one hand "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you don't have to have my children, but both of us have been tragically celibate for years for ridiculous and unnecessary reasons. I fully intend to remedy that the best I can every night until you are sick of it, which hopefully won't be anytime soon." He gave her a determined smirk "Gomen if the idea scares you, but you _will_ be sleeping with me from now on, mainly because I have no ambitions to let you out of my bed."

"Neji…" she gasped, her heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to spontaneously combust any second. She tried to get a steady breathing rate back "I'm not entirely sure… but I think I'm getting quite turned on right now."

"No time to waste then. Do you want to go…?"

"Hai Neji, I do." She said so fast he couldn't finish, and nervously grabbed for one of his hands.

Before they could continue their escape, a short man with dark hair interrupted them "Hyuuga-san, your presence is required with the Suna officials"

"I don't think now is the best time" Neji scowled back at the man.

"It's very important sir. Hiashi-sama has requested it himself"

He looked nervously back to Tenten "Still, I…"

She held a hand up to stop him "It's alright Neji, you should go"

"Huh?"

She gave him a sweet smile and a chaste kiss "We have all night. I understand"

He still seemed reluctant to go, but eventually he nodded, his eyes giving Tenten a silent promise before he disappeared with the man.

Tenten smiled to herself, and then spun around to face the others, who she found were all staring in her direction. They speedily turned to look in various random and conspicuous directions, hoping she hadn't caught them.

She didn't snap at them, but strolled over and nonchalantly asked, "What happened then Ino?"

"You're back?" Ino exclaimed with mock shock and the others turned to face her again.

Tenten smirked back at them "Hai, he had business to take care of. Answer the question"

"Well, it's safe to say they have something going on, but he wasn't too specific on the when, where and how long part."

"What did he _actually_ say?" Takahiro prompted

"She doesn't kiss like that" Ino replied, thinking it spoke for itself.

Kiba laughed at her "That could have meant anything. We've seen them kiss before"

"You've what?" Tenten gasped with surprise

"Tenten, remember that mission…" Ino tried to explain "when you first came to us after Neji… um…"

"Hai, I remember"

"That wasn't a mission"

"You mean they were actually…?"

Ino smirked at her astonished expression "On a date, yes. We've been trying to get them together for a while."

"So… last Sunday? The grass stains…"

"Wait, Sunday?" Now it was Ino's turn to be confused.

"Hai, they were fooling around in the park" Kiba smirked

"We thought the other week, after the date, was the last of it."

Tenten started to think over the last few weeks "Kiba?"

"Hai, Tenten"

"Were you at Sakura's last Monday?"

"No, I was out with Shino"

"I think we've all been fooled. Oh, and from what I could gather, Kakashi hasn't been a virgin for more than a week."

Naruto finally joined the conversation with an angry glare "Nani?"

"Well Sakura was with _someone_ last Monday when I got back from meeting with Neji. Whoever it was vanished pretty quickly once I got back, and when I asked Sakura, she said she was with Kiba. Come to think of it actually, she's been using Kiba as an excuse for a while."

"We were only supposed to be dating when the Suna party was here. That was the agreement" Kiba smirked at Sakura's genius

"Careless of her" Takahiro commented

"Careless of us not to notice, her plan worked remember" Shikamaru pointed out

"Was there anything else?" Hinata asked eagerly

Ino bit her lip, then remembered something "Hai, did anyone else notice something sparkling off Sakura when they were dancing?"

"Hai, all those colors, I thought it was a lighting trick"

"It was no trick. That was a half year's mission pay kind of expensive jeweled hairclip. It was so beautiful to see. And he bought it for her."

"Whoa! Kaka-sensei _bought_ that for her?" Naruto looked disgusted at the notion

"And she _wore_ it?" Shikamaru pointed out the more relevant point

"There's no doubt, they've been hiding things. We should go and ask Genma, see if he knows anything." Kiba suggested.

"Possibly not" Ino looked out at the open door with a thoughtful expression

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude "Nani?"

"Well, another thing he said… He said they were 'talking'. He sounded really serious. It didn't sound like they were fooling about out there, even if there was something going on. They might be back soon and then we can ask them directly. If not, then we should respect them."

"You think they might be braking up?" Tenten questioned her

"We don't know for sure that they are even together," Shikamaru noted, understanding from his own discussions with Kakashi what his fiancée might have meant.

**AN: had to make some changes here. I almost forgot Hinata and Takahiro altogether, because they weren't there when I first wrote it. **

**More should happen in the next chapter I hope. My website is updated now with information about it. anyone whom my minor mental attack may have effected physically (laughing so hard sides split) or mentally (sent you as loopy as I am). I was merely experiencing a moment of extreme gravity (typing upside down causes blood rushes and tendencies for fingers to hit keys before the brain begins to function).**

**I promise to at least attempt a sanity retention exercise before next letting my creative mind loose with air. (Blame Swedish cookies if these aims are not fulfilled. I retain the right in claiming no technical connection to my own brain).**

**If the last few paragraphs make no sense to you, please scroll up and read my first author note again and you'll soon realize I was actually being **_**more**_** sensible. That, or you are also eating biscuits upside down listening to high-pitched j-pop and should email me about starting a support group.**

**Oyasumi watashi no hen na tomodahi. **

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	19. Serious

**AN: really really really really really really short, so it's evil in a way to leave it here, but believe me, the next chapter works better when it's not attached to this one. **

**If it doesn't satisfy your needs you can blame one thing… I have run out of biscuits.**

**It's so tragic I might cry.**

**Even worse though… I still can't put on any weight, no matter how many biscuits I eat.**

**Well, I shall purchase more tomorrow and regain my sugar high potential.**

**Arigato to reviewers. Only 3 away from the 150 mark. Woot!**

Not enough words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 19- Serious

"We need to talk"

Sakura froze, her heart caught in her throat. _He…_

He slowly turned to face her, a serious expression on his face.

"Kakashi… please don't say anything, I… I love you"

He stood back slightly in surprise. "You…?"

She felt a heat rise to her face and looked away "I love you. I only really noticed it when I thought you were gone… for the first time I… I couldn't do it. If it wasn't for Haruka-chan, you wouldn't be here." She sighed deeply "Something inside me says you still aren't… says that it's too perfect… I _have_ to be dreaming… but I do love you."

"Sakura, I am still here… I could never leave you" He held the hand that held her clip and she looked up at him. "We need to talk though, because this is serious."

She couldn't find any words, completely baffled at his entire demeanor. He was dressed formally, fully cleaned up with his hair brushed flatter, but something in the way he stood seemed awkward and out of character. He sounded hurt.

"Sakura… what you just told me makes this even more important to say. This thing we have, it affects our work, our actions, our friends; it affects our entire lives. Just one week away from you was torture, and finding out what you had done once I woke up… it nearly broke my heart.

"You are the most beautiful, most amazing woman I have ever met, but I understand now what you had been trying to say to me before. You put in all of that effort trying to save my life, and then you went off to be with Kiba here. You must spend your entire life trying to keep everyone else happy, and never think twice about yourself. I know you must only have started dating me to keep me happy, but you really shouldn't have to.

"it's not fair that I keep hold of you like this, when you should be finding someone who will give you something back, someone who might even be grateful." He reached out a hand and ran it through her hair affectionately, as though it was the last time he would ever get to "You should be with someone who can make you happy, not the other way around."

Sakura looked up into his dark eyes and felt her own begin to water.

"You bastard" she choked out slowly and quietly.

He looked away, hoping it would get easier if he couldn't see her face as he let go of her hand.

"How can you be so selfish? I tried so hard it almost broke your heart so you are breaking up with me? I _love_ you! How dare you say you can't make me happy?" she let go of her dress where she had been fiddling and walked around so that she was in his vision again, letting the tears fall down her face. "Are you listening Kakashi? I said I _love_ you. I haven't said that to anyone since Sasuke... You of all people should know what that means to me."

"I do…" he sighed "I just hope you realize how serious this is. I'm not ready to retire yet, and it's likely I'll get injured again. I don't want you to have to put yourself through it again unless it's genuine. I don't want to break up with you Sakura, because I love you too, but I want to give you the chance to back out without trouble, before we get more committed."

She attempted to wipe the moisture from her eyes, her heart thudding in her chest. "I don't want to back out at all. My head and my heart have already told me that I'm committed, trust me."

"You are sure?" he met her eyes, seeking reassurance

"Yes, I'm sure. I missed you so much; I'd give anything to have you hold me again" she recognized the cliché, but right then, it didn't matter to her.

No further words were said as he reached forward and pulled her towards him, taking her shoes from her hand to lean them on a nearby branch.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder, hoping never to let go.

One of his hands slipped around to hold her at the lower back while his other reached back softly into her hair.

She tilted her head up to face him, searching the expression on his face, and found his eyes wandering over her features, exploring areas of exposed skin he wasn't used to. She smiled lightly at his wonder and brought his attention back to her face with a tender kiss.

He closed his eyes in bliss then began to kiss back, deepening the contact as her hands gripped him closer, beginning to roam back to slip underneath his formal jacket.

They held for sometime, kissing and holding each other tight but not getting too passionate or involved, until Kakashi slipped a hand away from Sakura's head to reach inside his jacket pocket.

Her left hand, which she had rested on that side, fell loose by her side, her other hand still holding the clip. She was going to pull back to figure out what he was doing, but then she felt a chill against her ring finger, and a bigger smile spread across her face.

Lifting that hand, she wrapped it around the back of his neck to pull him into a much more fervent kiss in thanks.

The one main thing she had been dreading was not necessarily him breaking up with her, but more the horrible ordeal of being asked _that question_ again. Being faced with a situation where she had to give a yes or no answer that would affect the entire outcome of her life, would have been her perception of hell itself. This way, that was taken away, and all she had to do was stay exactly as she was.

A few minutes later, they broke apart for air and let go of each other, breathing rapidly.

Kakashi looked up at Sakura questioningly.

She simply smiled back with a slight nod.

He smiled along and waited until he got his breath back before asking. "Do you want to go and tell people?"

She laughed slightly "No"

"We aren't going back to the party then?"

"Not yet" she raised an eyebrow at him, guessing at what he was going to insinuate next.

"Well we had better find something to do with our time then" he smirked

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to pick up her shoes. "Just don't rip my dress or anything; I've still got a presentation to give"

"I wouldn't dream of it" he coiled an arm around her waist and in seconds, they disappeared in a flurry of petals and leaves.

**AN: too tired to write author note…**

**Comments and reviews please.**

**Check my website for previews and teasers etc as usual.**

**All that blah. unenthusiastically jazz hands**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	20. Ring

**AN: the never ending chapter…**

**Arigato for 150+ reviews. The lucky winner was… OneRogueAngel, who only read the series the other night. What are the chances? Anyways, there will be a thank you note on my website, and once again I thank all of you who contributed to the staggering 158 reviews "Unmasked" alone is currently sporting. That's 297 across the entire MIA series.**

**I know it's not much compared to other stories, but hey, it's a huge improvement seen as "Missing in Action" only has 19 reviews individually.**

2447 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 20- Ring

Kakashi woke to feel the brush of soft skin and cold metal against his naked torso and smiled to himself.

Opening his eyes just enough, he saw delicate fingers resting comfortably on his chest and sighed in bliss at the sight of that ring still adorning them.

His gaze drifted affectionately down her arm to see her nestled into his side, hair mussed and face flushed, breathing lightly.

If it wasn't for the almost unnoticeable stroking movements of her hands as she held him close, he might have believed that she was still asleep, the look of pure serenity on her features hypnotizing him so much he was reluctant to ruin the moment._ I could watch her like this forever, it's incredible to think that she is mine…_

A quick glance at the clock he always claimed not to own convinced him otherwise though and he ran a hand gently through her hair as he called to her in nothing more than a whisper. "Sakura…"

"Hmm…" she turned her head to look up at him and stopped moving her hands.

He couldn't help himself as he lowered his head to give her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled into it and lifted her hands up to his collarbone as she pulled herself up closer, then returned the kiss more passionately.

He stared up at her with misty eyes as she withdrew but leant up on his chest to be face to face with him, their bare legs tangled together.

"Sakura, I think you overslept." He pointed out quietly.

She smiled sweetly "Can you blame me? You are exhausting"

"No, I mean it, what time was your presentation supposed to start?"

"Eleven O'clock I think." She yawned carelessly, not seeing what he was trying to tell her "They put it near the end of the night so if no-one was interested they could just go home. Why, what time is it now?"

"Half past"

Her eyes went wide and she sat up rigidly "Kuso. We were here for three hours?"

She leapt up off the bed in a panic and started looking around for her clothes.

Kakashi sat up reluctantly with a sigh. "They won't mind, I'm sure"

She turned to glare at him while she slipped her underwear back on "This can't just be shrugged off Kakashi; it's the biggest thing in my career in years. I can't be late"

"You are already late. Most people there are only here for the party anyway" He smiled at her ruffled actions.

"But some of them aren't. Some of them could earn Konoha a lot of money. Give me a hand?" she had slipped her dress back on but was having trouble with the fastenings at the back again.

He quickly pulled his trousers on and threw his shirt over his shoulders before heading over to help with her dress. "Fine"

"You don't have to come aswell." She told him with a guilty expression "I'll be back"

"I wouldn't be a very supportive husband if I didn't, would I? Not to mention that you need to reserve your chakra, so it'll be simpler if I take you there."

She held his hands as they finished tying up the laces at the back and brought them to her front in a hug "Husband?"

"Gomen, fiancé" he corrected himself

"Hurry up if you're coming then" she smirked, letting go of him and picking up her shoes.

He put on his own shoes and she helped him to fasten his shirt.

"What about your tie?" she asked him as he prepared to transport them back towards the hall, grabbing his jacket as he went.

"Leave it, no one will mind."

* * *

Sakura stumbled into the hall trying to get one of her stiletto heels back onto her foot and froze at the sight of her presentation.

It was her presentation, but she wasn't up there. Even more surprisingly, the audience seemed to be following what was being said.

She crept up to the edge of the platform and almost laughed when she saw Hoshi talking freely about her latest research.

The 17 year old caught her eye and grinned before turning back to the gathering of Suna officials. "That's just a few of the basics about these treatments. I'm sure the medic in charge of their development can tell you much more. Arigato."

She stepped down and signaled for Sakura to take the stand.

Sakura finished slipping her shoes on and straightened her dress before walking up to greet them confidently. "Konbanwa, my name is Haruno Sakura; I was, as Hoshi said, in charge of researching these remedies with the help of the Yamanaka flower business. The basis when I started was the theory that years before our culture developed drugs and chakra use, natural remedies were in use that could be applied by anyone, not just trained medical staff. These methods did not have the risk of chakra exhaustion or severe side effects, but were often more accurate in curing minor injuries and illness.

"Of course, these methods are virtually useless for any more harmful injuries, but I have noticed an increasing frequency of injuries from the field that, although they may have started out as something harmless like a cut, over the time taken to travel back from a mission, they have become infected and much more difficult to treat. This can simply be remedied if every ninja team is issued with a kit of natural remedies like these to treat minor wounds and illnesses. It can also benefit our medic shortage, as if a team are unable to include a medic, some injuries at least will not go untreated.

"The uses are not limited to healing and medical demands either. Some techniques have been developed by myself and my team to use certain herbs and natural ingredients for interrogation, poisons, and a number of other purposes that can enable their use as weapons in the field and back in our villages. The fact that no chakra is needed can help to conceal the identity of an attacker, and the use of such traditional methods will be un-suspected by enemies.

"I can see that Hoshi has already given a demonstration on how easy it is to apply these methods, and she is not a trained medic, so you can see how simple it would be for ninja to learn the techniques needed. Any additional information is laid out in the handouts, including the pricing for the techniques and if you want to ask any more questions, feel free to ask me personally anytime and I'll be happy to answer for you."

She stepped down from the stand and went to address Hoshi as people started to get up and move around, talking to each other. "You have no idea how thankful I am Hoshi. I'm so glad I hired you."

"That's no problem, I told you how much I idolize you; it was an honor to demonstrate in your place. When she saw you were going to be late, Yamanaka-san came and asked me to take over, seen as I already have most of your research memorized."

Sakura smiled at her "It's good to know someone supports me"

"No one has seen you since much earlier. Where did you go?"

"That's private information Hoshi." She held her hands up defensively

Hoshi gasped and whispered harshly "You aren't going to marry Kiba Inuzuka, are you?"

Sakura stopped and gave her a confused glare. "What… No. Where did you get that from?"

"Gomen… You are dating him, right? You have an engagement ring on your finger… I guess I just jumped to conclusions."

Sakura just looked down at her hand and blushed, realizing suddenly just how attention grabbing it was. _This must have cost twice what that clip did… it's beautiful…_ "No, this is… just a gift from someone."

A man from the Suna party walked up beside them "Ano, Haruno-san?"

She turned hastily to face him while discretely removing the ring and holding it tight in one hand. "Hai, how can I help you?"

* * *

Kakashi strolled in a few minutes later and allowed himself no more than a glance at Sakura, just to figure out how secretive she was being before he wandered over to greet Anko and Genma.

At the signal of the engagement ring disappearing from his fiancée's finger, he knew that she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, so kept his mouth shut. "Yo"

"Hey Kakashi, did you see Sakura's presentation?" Anko asked innocently

"Hai, I watched from the doorway. I'd just been out for a walk."

"We've been hearing some rumors." Genma smirked untactfully.

He frowned "What rumors?"

"Apparently, after you danced with her, the two of you left the building. No one had seen either of you since. Care to explain?"

"What's to explain? We went for a walk."

"For _three_ hours?" Anko smiled doubtingly

"No"

"Fou might want to explain why half of your clothes are missing too" Anko grinned "Not that I'm complaining, but it is a formal event"

"It's too hot in here, the tie was restricting"

"I'm sure it's smoking hot, what with you getting to have your hands all over our cherry blossom out there" Genma glared at him

"I see I'm not going to have a reasonable conversation here, I'll just leave" he turned around and began to walk off before he was stopped as he walked towards the exit by Naruto.

The blonde glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Kaka-sensei"

"Naruto" he nodded politely in greeting and tried to get passed.

Naruto stopped him with sharp eyes "What did you do to Sakura?"

He looked at him in confusion "Nani?"

"I promised her I wouldn't do anything that last time but I said that if I ever caught you touching her like that again, I'd come after you"

"Like what?"

"Like when you kissed her like that in the hospital. Everyone knows you're a pervert, so you better not have done anything perverted to her or I'll swear I'll…" he stood menacingly close.

"I haven't, I promise." Kakashi held up a commanding hand "I would never do anything to Sakura that she hadn't asked for. If you ever find out that I have, I'll give you permission to hit me as hard as you like"

"That'll be now then" Naruto snarled

"Naruto, I haven't…"

"You have though. Kiba said he saw you in the park, and Tenten knows you were there last week doing…" he pulled a disgusted face "I can't even say it. Who knows what else you've been doing to her, then you go and dance with her here. I won't ever believe that Sakura wanted you to do that, ever."

"Naruto, I haven't done anything _to_ her. If you don't believe me then fine, ask her yourself."

"But they saw you" he complained, refusing to believe him

"Don't be such a whiney brat Naruto" he snapped, leaning closer and whispering harshly "you aren't the only one who's ever been in love with her"

Naruto's eyes went wide at the sudden outburst "I… I don't believe you"

"And I never believed you would be named as the next Hokage. Strange how some things turn out, isn't it?" he pushed passed him and kept walking until he was back in the hallway.

_This is getting to be more trouble than we expected. I hope Sakura tells him soon, or he will take it disastrously. It is interesting though how he would rather blame me than accept that Sakura could like someone else. He really does live in a world of his own…_

Deciding against leaving Sakura for good, Kakashi headed to stand just outside, where she could find him if she wanted, but he was away from anyone next in line to confront him about their relationship.

* * *

"The hairclip is gone" Ino noted as she circled Sakura suspiciously.

The second she had finished talking to officials, she had strolled back to the group, slightly fearing their questioning, but with her fiancé nowhere in sight, it was really her only option.

"Other than that though, a bit of smudged eye make-up does seem to be the only damage. You were smiling on the way in, so it can't have been too tragic."

Sakura smiled sweetly at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. After what she saw earlier, she was trying to fit pieces together and figure out what happened. "Are you finished yet Sherlock?"

"Yeah, stop poking Ino, you could always just ask" Kiba smirked at her

"Where's Naruto and Tenten?" Sakura asked, looking around the three of them.

"Tenten is with Neji and Naruto went off to kill Kakashi once he arrived." Shikamaru told her

"Kuso. Well, Kakashi can handle himself, but do you think Tenten will be alright?"

Kiba laughed "and some. Oh, wait, you missed it didn't you?"

"Missed what?"

"Neji finally cracked."

Ino joined in "Admitted being head over heels in love with her then sucked her face off for a few minutes."

"They've gone off to populate the Hyuuga clan." Kiba smirked

"Whoa" Sakura's eyes widened a little "that's quite sudden"

"So is 'serious talks' with Kakashi." Ino grinned, proud at her ability to bring a conversation back to her advantage. "Care to explain?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she glared at her

"Kakashi told me you were _talking_"

"Oh that," Sakura smiled, finding a perfect explanation. "I don't know if you noticed, but he has two working eyes now. I was just explaining to him how his Sharingan will work. It took a little while, but after a bit of practice, we got it sorted."

They all gave her a blank expression, clearly unimpressed.

Ino took a slow breath, blinking deliberately hard "Training? You go missing for three hours to keep _working?_ Are you possibly the biggest loser on the entire planet?"

"No, that's Kakashi." Kiba pointed out "At least _she'_s not a 34 year old virgin"

Sakura smirked internally at the irony, but couldn't help the feeling that they had figured out more than they would say. "Gomen if the alternate reality in your heads was more eventful. I really should go and stop Naruto before he does anything rash. I'm tired anyway."

"You are leaving?"

"I am. I don't need to be here any longer, so I'm just going to head home."

"Ok, um… I'll walk you out"

"Kiba, I can walk on my own" she glared at him

He smiled and reached for her hand; the one that held her ring. "I am your boyfriend remember Saku-babe, it's my duty"

**AN: This was one of those chapters where I could have added another 500 words, or taken away 700, so I opted for the former. Hope it isn't too bad.**

**The presentation may be boring, and the Naruto stuff seems a little anti-climactic, but nevermind.**

** Website updates, blah blah blah...  
**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	21. Interlude

2950 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 21- Interlude

She blushed and nervously pulled her hand away, walking to his other side to grip the other hand. "Hai, right"

"I'll be back" Kiba winked at Shikamaru and Ino before wandering towards the exit with Sakura in hand.

It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the hall, and were greeted by Naruto, looking very angry and upset.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked gently

"No I'm not." He snapped "I told you if he touched you again I'd kill him, but he just acted like I was the one doing stupid things. I am right, aren't I Sakura? You didn't want him to?"

"Naruto I…" she looked up at Kiba with a sigh "I didn't say no or yes. It's complicated; can we talk about it some other time?"

"Did you scare him off Naruto?" Kiba asked

"He left pretty angry. I don't know what that means though."

"Arigato Naruto." Sakura smiled sympathetically at him "maybe you should go home and sleep on it."

"Nah, I'll just go talk to Shikamaru" he shrugged and strode over to the others, attitude completely changed in a few seconds.

Kiba started walking again, and led her out though the hallway until they were standing outside.

She watched on as he scanned the area and spotted Kakashi leant on the wall, and began to suspect a plan.

Before she could say anything, Kiba had pulled her close and was kissing her full on. She figured out immediately what he was doing. He obviously thought that if he did this, he could get a reaction from one of them to ensure that they would have to confess.

As a result, she decided not to give him that reaction. She kissed back with equal fervor, looking over his shoulder to catch Kakashi's eye, intending to let him know her intentions.

He nodded back reluctantly and pulled his gaze away and to the sky.

She sighed into Kiba's mouth and linked her hands behind his neck, hoping that he wouldn't go too far.

Thankfully though, he pulled away a little while later and sighed in defeat. "Either you really do have feelings for me, or you are far too clever"

Sakura smiled back simply and kissed him on the cheek. "Oyasumi Kiba-kun"

He shook his head lightly and headed back indoors with a smirk, leaving them alone.

She began walking away from the hall and soon she heard footsteps trailing behind her, making her smile even wider.

"Is it wrong that I wanted to punch his face through right then?" Kakashi asked her.

"Probably as wrong as the fact I wanted to let you, but that would have caused a fuss; and I heard you've already had one cock-bearing competition tonight"

"Nani?"

She turned her head to him slightly "Naruto? You are lucky he didn't go all Kyuubi on your ass."

"Oh… that…"

"What did you even say to him?"

"Nothing too important, just a quick reality check. You need to tell him though."

Sakura stopped walking and turned to face him completely, the smile gone from her face "I need to _what_?"

He cringed "Gomen, I didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm not trying to force you public, despite the abuse my walking life is becoming littered with, I just think it would be best for _Naruto_ to hear sooner rather than later. You know it makes sense"

"Sure… I just have no idea how to tell him. He'll either go nuclear or catatonic; and I don't really want either."

"What now then? Are you just going to go home?"

"Why?" she smirked "want to come with me?"

"No, I know how ridiculous that is. You have a roommate."

"A roommate who is currently sleeping with her husband for the first time… ever. She won't be back until tomorrow"

"Sakura…" Kakashi pointed out "it _is_ tomorrow"

"Not until I've been back to bed yet it isn't. Now I'm going to do that exact thing, whether you come with me, or not." She turned and began to walk again, slipping the ring back onto her finger.

He caught up again quickly "I could always transport you back if you are tired"

"No, save your energy, I think I'd rather just walk, enjoy the breeze."

"You are strange" he sighed

She looked over at him, her practical medical side overtaking her mind for a while "Gomen, did you want to rest? You must be tired yourself."

"Where did that come from?" he gave her a blank stare.

"Well… you were really injured. I thought that maybe when you said 'if _I_ was tired", it was because you were tired"

"If I'm tired, it's not because I'm injured." He winked at her then returned his eyes to their path

"I'm serious Kakashi; you don't have to feel obliged to come with me. We have the rest of our lives."

"I'm not feeling obliged at all. I want to come with you. I _want_ to come with you always, but we won't be able to."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Sakura, I'm not sneaking in and out like a cat all of the time. I love you and all, but if you want to keep this all a secret still, it's too much effort"

"Oh, that again"

"Yes, that again. I don't want to keep this hidden, so you can't expect me to waste energy on it"

"I don't want to keep it hidden either, but I just don't want to see what happens when it does come out. Won't people look at us strangely? Will they even take us seriously?"

"It really matters to you what people think? You don't think that people will recognize that you're my wife and move on?"

Sakura looked down at her feet as they continued to walk, thinking to herself.

"Gomen, I meant 'fiancée'." He said bitterly

She stopped walking, an idea coming to her head before her common sense could catch up. "No, we should do that"

Kakashi stopped beside her in shock "Nani?"

"We should just get married. Don't you think that would be amusing? We just won't tell anyone. It's not like either of us have family. Then they will be too shocked to criticize us when they find out." She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Are you being serious?" he sounded doubtful

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sakura, up until a few weeks ago, you couldn't comprehend even kissing me one more time, never mind marrying me"

She put her hands on her hips "You were ok with us getting engaged"

"I'm ok with _this, _he stressed; I'm just hoping you won't regret it."

"Yes then?"

"Hai, if you are sure"

"I'm sure." She grinned and grabbed hold of his hand, dragging him back in the other direction "Gaara's still here, we can ask him"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion "Gaara?"

"Would you rather ask Tsunade?"

"Gaara's good" he sighed

She stopped again, the hall just in sight again.

"What's the matter?" he frowned at her, walking to face her

"Um… do you think you could take us inside, like inside one of the other rooms, away from the main hall?"

"Oh, I get it" he rolled his eyes, obviously assuming that she still was trying to hide it.

"Kakashi, you have to understand. It'll be easier if we don't make a fuss. Just, get in, get married, get out."

"I'm sorry; did you just say you wanted to get married _now_?"

"Hai, when did you think I meant?"

"I don't know, but I thought you'd want it some other time. Are you sure you want to do this so simply? You don't want a big special wedding?"

"Why, do you?"

"No, but I thought you would."

"I'm not like Ino, I'm too compulsive"

"I know, that's why I'm asking. I wouldn't want you to change your mind."

"Look, it's not like we aren't in formal wear or anything." She smirked, signaling to her incredibly over-priced bespoke garment. "I'm not going to change my mind. Please take us inside"

"Only under one condition" he told her, keeping his serious expression.

"Um… what is it?" she asked awkwardly

"Afterwards… the next time anyone asks about us, you'll tell the truth. No more lies."

She stood back, frozen. "I don't know if I could…"

"Together then" He suggested "the next time we are together and someone asks"

Slowly, and still quite nervously, she nodded and took a deep breath. "The next time we are together"

* * *

Gaara stood with his arms crossed, listening to other members of his party talk endlessly about the matters that had already been explained in plenty of detail.

It was boring him rigid hearing it all over again, but most people had gone home already, and as Kazekage he felt he had an obligation to humor them at least until they left.

Slowly, it was beginning to grate on him and he found himself tapping his arm impatiently with a finger. As far as he was concerned, Sakura's techniques had very few disadvantages, so he was going to take on the plan anyway. It was important though, that his people agreed with his decision.

Literally about a second before he was going to start putting sand down people throats, he noticed a head of pink hair heading towards the group he was standing with, and immediately felt relieved.

This was at least the third time in one week she had saved him from disaster.

She came over and said to him quietly "Gaara, can you please come with me for a moment?"

"What is it?"

"I need to call in that favor you owe me" she smiled slightly and he could tell she was planning something

He raised what would have been an eyebrow "Already?"

She blushed slightly and looked at the ground "Hai"

"Fine, just as long as it's quick" he said, deliberately loud, only really to make it seems less like an escape to the others he was with.

"That's the plan" She nodded and walked out of the hall with him following close behind.

"Where are we going?" he asked her once they passed the doorway to begin down another corridor.

"Just somewhere out of the way" she smirked back at him and stopped, opening a nearby door and slipping inside.

He followed her in and saw that it was a plain room, just like the one Sakura had taken him to earlier when they were discussing the plans. Surprisingly, Kakashi Hatake was sat on the edge of one of the chairs and Sakura shut the door behind him.

_This must be something to do with Naruto then… _

"Ok, I'm here, what do you want?" He glared at her

"I need you to get me married" she told him with another blush

He had to make sure he was hearing correctly "Nani?"

"I need you to get me married" she repeated, speaking slowly and clearer to help him understand.

He stared up at the ceiling with a disgusted look in his eyes "To Inuzuka? I really don't want to."

"No, Kiba was just a cover, we aren't really dating." Sakura told him with amusement in her tone

"She's marrying me" Kakashi's voice called out from behind him

Gaara turned to look at him, slightly stunned and was greeted by a genuine expression of elation. He spun to see the same on Sakura's lightly flushed features and nodded. "Right, I can see now why you are keeping this secret" _An affair with a student? Their Hokage would not be pleasant…_

"Will you do it?" Sakura asked him with bright, hopeful eyes.

He shrugged "Of course, I have no sensible reason to refuse"

"Arigato Gaara" she almost squealed and threw her arms around him in excitement, before realizing what she was doing and standing back nervously.

It didn't last long though, as she ran over to Kakashi with a smile and stood beside him, resting an arm over his shoulders as he remained calmly sat on the chair. He looked back at her and took hold of her other hand, the one with a glittering engagement ring on it. _How long has this been going on?_

He looked at them curiously "I never expected you two as a couple though"

"Me neither" Kakashi admitted and stood up, taking Sakura with him.

"But you are the only one to know" She told him, fiddling with the edge of her dress

"Inuzuka doesn't know?" Gaara asked

"No" Sakura giggled

He actually cracked a smile in return, for the first time ever.

She stopped laughing and gaped "Gaara, you… you're smiling!"

"I'm just imagining his reaction. It might stop him in his tracks for a while"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him"

"Then what…?"

"Kiba and Naruto are the only Konoha shinobi in your generation his sister hasn't slept with." Kakashi pointed out "Naturally, he's possessive"

"How do you know that?" Gaara glowered at him.

"Genma Shiranui" he sighed and looked away

"Gaara, why are you upset at the thought of me dating him if you are just trying to keep him from Temari?" Sakura asked him softly

"I think you could do better" he stated simply "he doesn't deserve you"

There must have been something strange in his eyes, because Sakura gave him an equally strange questioning look, but then decided to ignore it and stared at the floor.

"All of them… wow, I never even knew…" she looked up at him again "Chouji?" Gaara nodded "Shino?" he nodded again "Lee?" another nod "wait, surely not Neji?" he nodded again and her eyes went wide.

Kakashi squeezed the hand he held lightly, trying to get her attention. "Sakura?"

She looked back into his eyes "Nani…? Oh, right… um… hai, the wedding"

"You ready?"

She kissed him softly on the lips in reply, then they turned back to face Gaara.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sakura talked to Gaara on the other side of the room and scratched his head in confusion as they left.

Kiba wandered over to stand beside him, just as Sakura began leading the Kazekage away. "What's up knucklehead? It smells like you're thinking"

"Kiba, you know when you said that Kakashi didn't even react when you kissed Sakura?"

"Hai, he figured out what I was trying to do"

"Could it be for another reason?"

"No, I don't think so; Sakura seemed to know what she was doing. She was hiding something."

"What if it was someone else though? I really want to trust them, and Kakashi said he didn't do anything."

Ino, having overheard their conversation, decided to join in "what are you suggesting Naruto?"

"I don't know, but maybe… well… Kiba, where had Sakura been all night until that dance with Kakashi?"

"With Gaara, why?"

"She just came back, that's why."

"I don't get it. Where is she?" he looked around the hall

"She went over there, talked to Gaara with a blush on her face the whole time, and then they left the hall together"

"With Gaara? Are you sure?" Ino asked

He nodded

Kiba was thinking "he seemed really pissed off that I was with Sakura tonight come to think of it"

"And Hoshi said Sakura had an expensive ring on her finger too" Ino noted, fitting stuff together "Kakashi wouldn't buy two gifts in one night, but Gaara has that kind of money too"

"Sakura was late for her presentation though earlier" Kiba pointed out "Gaara wouldn't have…"

"Gaara wasn't there for the presentation" Naruto told them "He was given the information on Tuesday when they met up. They went to a private room then too, and yesterday she said she needed to talk to him, even when she wasn't finished on Kakashi"

"You think Gaara and Sakura…" Ino stared off into space. "It almost makes sense.

Shikamaru returned and handed her a drink "You all look dazed, what's going on?"

"It's not Kakashi" Naruto told him, feeling guilty for yelling at him "It was Gaara"

"Let's never, ever talk about this again." Kiba suggested "I don't really want to get further onto _his_ bad side. The sand siblings scare me"

Almost on cue, Temari strode over and stood in front of them all, her hand place firmly onto her hip in a suggestive manner.

Ino automatically stood up straighter and Shikamaru sighed heavily "I said no Temari"

"Shut up. I don't care anymore, I just need new meat" She stated and looked between Naruto and Kiba with interest.

After half a minute's worth of assessing the pros and cons of each, she took a long, invasive scan of Kiba while he did the same to her. Then she turned to Naruto "you're the one with all that energy, right?"

He nodded slowly, confused at why she was asking.

"Come and show me where you live" she said in a ridiculously over-flirty manner, and then winked at him.

"Why?"

"This place is boring, very boring. You wouldn't want to refuse one of Konoha's _guests_, would you?"

"I don't know what you would want to do at mine, but if you want" he shrugged

"I'm sure we could find _something_" she smirked back at Kiba, and then led Naruto towards the exit.

"Um, I'll see you guys tomorrow" he called back naively

"No he won't" Shikamaru sighed "The Suna party doesn't leave until tomorrow night. We won't see him till Saturday."

Both Ino and Kiba glared at him brutally.

Kiba then turned away and moaned "Man, why doesn't she _ever_ pick me? That was just cruel."

"She knows it gets to you, that's why. She lives to cause pain and misery" He grumbled back "I would feel sorry for Naruto, but I'm just too glad it's not me"

**AN: Well Narutards, this is exactly what happens when you add a combination of no backup ideas, really random suggestions through reviews, biscuit deprivation (I'm banned after chapter 18), feeling very dizzy due to a really bad fit of hydrophobia, and getting to talk to my closest people for the first time in more than a month. **

**The chapter, unlike the others, isn't named after what happens in the chapter, for one noble reason. The entire last section was a complete "Interlude" from my normal brain processing. Blame it on being called a psychopath multiple times while writing it.**

**There's a lot happening in this chapter, most of which was really unplanned, but we really are leading up to the big KakaSaku climax now. (woot!) **

**I don't know where that whole Gaara thing came from entirely, but yes, that was planned, I have just been hiding it from y'all, even in my teasers. Hehe.**

**Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't pair Naruto with anyone, but it's not really a pairing as such, more a coercion, so it doesn't count.**

**I also said I wasn't going to say who the thing with Neji was, but hell, I was on a roll.**

**Kiba gets seriously burned in this one too, so I'm sorry for any Kiba fans out there reading this.**

**Um… website has info I think, maybe, in a bit like. Go check it out. Add stuff to the new "Fanzone", all you have to do is message me, and I'll add it. Regular reviewers are already credited, along with the 150****th**** reviewer, and a little bit of writing by Cyberwolf.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	22. The Limp

**AN: Firstly, gomen to anyone who has read the more recent spoiler additions on "Belizma-Chan's Notebook". They are mostly wrong.**

**This is for two main reasons. The first being that I got incredibly carried away when writing the NejiTen scene (it was just supposed to be 500 words- oops); the second being that I couldn't possibly cut the sand scene anymore.**

2480 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 22- The limp

Tenten woke up beside an empty bed. In her heart she was expecting it, but there was still something deep in her soul that cracked at the lack of warmth beside her. She lay still, on her side as she faced the door of her husband's room, trying to push difficult thoughts out of her mind.

Every day since they were married she had woken up alone, but this was different. Now it felt as though everything he had said the previous night, was just to get her to sleep with him, and now she was the fool once again; the fool who gave her virginity to a man who would never care…

She bit back her anger, determined not to let it slip through. She was back at the Hyuuga estate now, he had full control over her, and so getting angry would only cause her self more problems. No doubt her security would be increased now that she had tried to escape once, and he would be on the alert.

Flipping onto her stomach, she buried her head in the pillows and groaned at her own stupidity. _I'm one of the best Kunoichi in Konoha, and I still fall for a cheap trick like that, in front of everyone… if only Sakura had been there, she would have warned me… I'm so pathetic…_

A light breeze tickled the bare skin of her back causing her to pause in her thoughts. Something like that could only mean one of two things; either a window was open, or someone had just entered the room. Common sense easily gave her the answer.

Knowing her dignity was already forfeit, she just turned her head to face the room's new occupant, not bothering to cover up her already exposed upper torso.

She was surprised to find Hinata standing in the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. Pulling herself upright and wrapping a blanket around her; Tenten blushed in embarrassment. "Hinata…"

Hinata walked in slowly and slid the door shut with a faint smile. "Ohayou Ten-chan, are you all right?"

"Um… I could lie…" she sighed, resting her head in her hands

"I'm not here to ask for any details, Neji just sent me up to see if you are ok, seen as it's almost midday and you weren't up yet"

Tenten was confused at the mention of his name "Neji?"

"Hai, remember your husband?" she laughed lightly "He had to go down and speak to someone a while ago; otherwise he'd be here himself. The family is having a dinner in a few hours before Taka-kun and I leave to go home, if you want to come"

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused…"

"Hai, I can tell from your expression." She sat on the end of the bed "What's wrong?"

"Just tell me so I'm certain please, what happened last night?"

Hinata's eyes went wide "you weren't drunk, were you?"

"Not really, I mean I had a few drinks, but nothing too severe… it's not that I can't remember, I guess I just don't believe it… and waking up alone and naked in his bed doesn't bode well, so… please just tell me, if you know."

"Ok, um… Neji finally admitted that he's in love with you, then you were making out for a long time, and then there was dancing, then once he had finished all of the family responsibilities he had to take care of, the two of you just disappeared. According to Neji's tale of the story, he made love to you, and then you fell asleep together…"

Tenten nodded solemnly "Hai, that's what I thought happened. There was no way I could have been hallucinating?"

"Not unless the rest of us were too"

"Kuso…"

"What's the matter? Did you not want to make up with Neji?"

"Not really, I was really banking on a good safe divorce. Now I have to spend all day curtsying to the Hyuuga rules again, and probably will have to my entire life. I'm not sure which is worse, being wife to Neji, or the thoughts that he might have tricked me."

"When did you ever think he had tricked you?" Hinata frowned

"This morning, the dance, the weeks after our wedding, that conversation we had all that time ago…"

"You still remember that?"

She shrugged "only vaguely. I remember my complete shock when you told me he had requested me personally. I thought he was a complete hypocritical bastard for calling the marriage a 'problem' when he was the one who caused it. Then I found out that he didn't really cause it at all"

"Yes he did." She said quietly

"Nani?"

"It doesn't matter"

"No, I heard what you said Hinata, what do you mean?"

"The reason why you had to get married, it was because of Neji… he slept with someone before he married you, and some of the Hyuuga elders found out. She was… well, she was not someone they wanted him to be associated with, and they were scared that he was going to destroy the Hyuuga reputation, so they decided he should be married off as soon as possible." She fiddled with her fingers, nervously waiting for her reaction.

"Who was she?"

"Ten-chan, please don't…"

"Hinata, who was she?"

"Don't get mad…"

"I won't, I just want to know who it was that ruined my life" she gritted her teeth, determined not to let her frustration show. Hinata didn't seem convinced though, so she softened her voice and tried again. "Please Hinata; maybe this might stop me being _so_ angry at him"

"It was… it was Temari" She winced in anticipation

Tenten took a deep breath and looked down, deep in thought. A few seconds later, she put on a smile for show and stood up "Thank you Hinata. I'm going to get dressed now. You can leave"

"I brought you some clothes in, seen as this isn't your room. I thought you might…"

"Did Neji tell you to?"

"No… but I thought…"

"I'll be fine thank you Hinata, I'm intending on making a point. You can leave."

She sighed deeply before standing to leave "Just don't kill him… please?"

Tenten said nothing more as Hinata left, but went over and slipped on her tight, dark blue shorts, then slipped one of Neji's Yukatas on loosely, only tying it enough to cover her modesty. With her hair loose, she admired the sight she made as she walked passed a mirror on the way out and put on her best smile.

She wandered through to where she knew Neji would be, just off the main meeting room, and smirked at the sight of him staring off out of the window blankly. Leaning against the wall next to him, she let the yukata slide just off her shoulder and smirked. "Ohayou bastard"

"Hn?" he stood back, a little alarmed at her sudden appearance, but then realized how she was dressed. "Tenten, do you have no decency?"

She laughed lightly "It's strange, I was about to ask you the same question"

"What have I done now?" he spoke quietly, not wanting to attract unwanted attention

"Like you don't know" she stood up straighter and glared at him, still eerily smiling.

"If it was sending Hinata up…"

"Obviously you don't remember. Tell me bastard, would you ever intentionally hurt me now?"

"No, never" he frowned

"That's good to know, because now… I can do this" she shrugged the yukata further up her neck line, and grabbed him by the collar to drag him out into the courtyard.

To her delight, he didn't resist, and it wasn't long before she had him pinned to the ground, straddling him to keep him still, with one knee on each hand and her hand near his neck.

"Tenten…" he gasped

"Don't worry, I have no weapons, so you won't die" she smiled "I just thought I should let you know a few of my feelings, for your own good in the long run…and just answer me this... Why the hell did you hate me so much back then? You know, before you married me?"

"Nani… I didn't hate-"

"Temari!" she punched him in the face for punctuation and his eyes shot wide "sure, that jogs your memory! Were you drunk? Or did you just get horny off the idea of pissing me off?" she punched him again, harder this time, and his nose began to bleed.

She continued, hitting him every time she finished a statement "You knew much I hated her! She was the reason we are even bloody married in the first place! You knew how much it would hurt me when I found out! How could you keep this from me, knowing that the longer it took, the angrier I would get? Like hell do you fucking love me you bastard! You don't give a shit about my feelings!"

She paused to breathe, realizing that he wasn't even resisting, despite the fact he was bleeding and bruised all over his face. She felt a tear drop down her cheek and clenched her fists in his clothing "what the hell is wrong with you…? Why aren't you trying to stop it…?" the tears fell into soft sobs as she collapsed her head into his chest and slid her knees off his hands "Why can't you just be the bastard you were…?"

She soon felt fingers weave through her hair soothingly, but he remained silent, not trusting his own voice to say the right thing.

* * *

At the gates of Konoha, a gathering of silhouettes silently waited, the sun setting behind them in a spectrum of hues many of them were too tired to even notice. One day after the epic dance, many of the Suna Nin were still nursing aching heads and damaged memories, but were mostly all on time, preparing to make their way home.

Some though, were taking their time. As much as Gaara had been calmed by the lighthearted frivolity of Sakura's actions, it didn't take much to fray his wits, and currently he was beginning to feel that dangerous nag at his temper. Distracting his attention from the horizon, he glanced over his shoulder to find his brother wandering over looking twice as frustrated as Gaara felt.

"Gaara," he called out, gritting his teeth "Usually I would relish the absence of our very own hell bitch's tales of her latest conquest, but she hasn't taken _this_ long since the last time she managed to pin down Nara. Shouldn't we be worried?"

Gaara took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and then spoke calmly, "She has another minute. If she isn't here by then, we'll go and fetch her."

Kankuro lifted his face up to catch the warmth from the last few rays of the setting sun "I wonder who she had hold of this time"

"So long as it isn't Inuzuka, I couldn't care less"

He laughed lightly in reply "Yeah, like _that_ would happen. He's got Sakura. You'd have to be an idiot to trade that"

"Right, of course" he smirked internally and returned his gaze to the trees in the distance.

He obviously picked up on the hint of sarcasm. "Yeah, so he _is_ an idiot, but he still wouldn't, and Temari definitely wouldn't. Not until he begs like a dog, excuse the pun. Speaking of which…" His volume build up to deafening levels, enough to break the tranquil evening atmosphere like a hammer "Temari! It's about time… dear Kami; you look like a building collapsed on you!"

Gaara turned and followed his brother to where she was strolling over with a limp and a dazed look in the eyes. Her hair was more of a mess than they had ever seen it, even in fights, and she looked generally wiped of everything she had, her head hanging low.

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest "What happened?"

She glared up at him, a slight smile on her lips, and breathed out heavily "Stamina"

The temptation to roll his eyes was overwhelming. For a while then, he almost thought she had been hurt or something, but instead, she had just outdone herself with another Konoha Nin.

Kankuro found it incredibly amusing, and was chuckling to himself over her disarrayed appearance. "Whoever he was, he must be a genius"

"Not at all" she sighed with an exasperated shake of her head "Biggest idiot I have ever met"

Gaara easily put two and two together and frowned at her "You didn't"

She shrugged "I did. Kinda wish I hadn't so much, cos running home's gonna be one big fucking torture session, but I did"

Kankuro couldn't quite make the connection "what? Who are you talking about?"

Gaara ignored him "What are you going to do once he becomes Hokage? It's going to be impossible to maintain dignified inter-country relations if you are making eyes at him the entire time."

"Chill out Gaara, I'm not going to marry him" she limped off towards the gate, then stopped to look over her shoulder with a smirk "Put it this way though, Nara can go screw himself for all I care"

Kankuro finally caught on and followed after her "Uzumaki?! Temari, _you're_ the idiot"

"Do you realize that if you play games with this one, you'll have the Hyuuga's and the Hatake's to deal with?" Gaara pointed out sternly

"Hai, _and_ Sakura" Kankuro added

Gaara stopped still, deciding that with no Konoha Nin in presence, it would be all right to mention it "You mean _Hatake_ Sakura?"

Both of his siblings stopped and turned to face him at once, gasping in unison "What?!"

He ignored them and raised his voice to the rest of the group "We're moving out. I'll call for a debriefing meeting once we return to Suna, you know your teams."

The gathering dispersed fairly quickly, heading in small groups towards different directions so they wouldn't be such a large target.

"You are joking right?" Kankuro insisted as he walked beside Gaara, determined not to change the subject.

"No, they were married last night"

"How the hell do you know this?" Temari demanded, regaining some of her energy.

"Don't listen to him Temari" Kankuro told her "They can't have been. Sakura is dating Kiba"

"Not anymore obviously" she retorted "why would he lie?"

"He's _obviously_ bitter because he's had a crush on her for longer than he'll admit and would rather see her married to her sensei than settling for Kiba"

"It's none of our business" stated Gaara sharply; eager to end the conversation "I was just making a point to Temari. If you aren't planning to get serious, don't even bother trying a repeat performance. He gets too easily attached."

"Don't worry about that. I don't think I'd _survive_ another repeat performance for a long time" She blushed and began to limp a little faster.

**AN: Originally this was just pure filler, but I kinda got carried away, so it may end up in plot development land after all. I don't know, one sentence worth of angst is enough to add 10 chapters sometimes. I really must put my creative license in a box and get myself some self control. **

**Never mind, I hope I at least gave Naruto a bit of dignity (despite my intense dislike for him) and I feel that Temari got exactly what was coming to her, even if it wasn't Shikamaru doing the giving. **

**Well I was pleased with myself.**

**I started another story aswell, but it's purely drawing board atm, and NO pairings have been announced thus far (Basically, because I haven't decided what to do with the idea- but I only really write romance, so it'll get there eventually). I am going to post the basic idea on my website, which you should all know the address to off by heart by now.**

**I have also introduced to my website, a mailing list, where if you send me your email, I will email you to inform you of any last minute changes to future chapters and things, before they are released, along with little spoilers and things. **

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	23. The meaning of marriage

**AN: whoa, fluff alert. If you hated season 7 of 'Buffy', just skip this chapter. I swear it's just one speech after another. Never mind though, I hope it's not too bad.**

2540 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 23- The meaning of marriage

Tenten and Neji sat on the opposite sides of the room from each other in shame.

She, having been pulled off Neji forcibly once the family had heard the noise, was now dressed properly in one of her own Yukatas and had tied her hair up into a single messy bun, staring down at the floor.

He, having not yet said a word, was sat nursing his bruised face, and ego, with an ice pack held against him while he stared hopelessly at his wife.

Takahiro, ever the adjudicator, and feeling slightly responsible for the last day's events, stood on guard between them in case Tenten decided to attack before the family members in the other room made any decisions.

Of course, the meeting had nothing to do with Neji and Tenten, but it was important family business nevertheless, and so couldn't be postponed on the grounds of something as insignificant as a catastrophic family breakdown. As a result, Neji had been excused from attendance, and they had both been confined until someone could find a more appropriate time to address them.

They had been sat in silence like this for over two hours now, and two thirds of the room's occupants were beginning to go stir crazy. The final one had just about gone crazy hours ago, but less from the confinement and more from the war going on inside of his head.

It seemed to Neji, that the only way he could keep Tenten happy, would be somehow to treat her badly all over again and let her forget all about the fact that he was madly in love with her. Some part of him wanted to do that, just so long as she was happy again, but he couldn't. Not when he had worked so hard to overcome that, not when everything was going so well.

Of course, he wasn't stupid. He could tell just by looking at her that she was thinking of their agreement. _But why didn't she just carry it out… why did she choose to scream and hit me instead, when she could just divorce me and leave… does she still think she owes me something…?_

His eyes explored the minutest detail of expression, trying to figure it out, but he couldn't see anything. He could see right into the chakra pathways of anyone he walked passed, but trying to figure out _her_… that, he would never achieve.

He glanced up and caught Takahiro's eyes.

The younger man read his expression easily and nodded, standing back to signal that it would be all right to try and talk by now.

He swallowed nervously and dropped the ice pack to his lap as he spoke quietly. "Tenten…"

She didn't respond, staring at the floor, but he continued anyway, hoping that she was listening but needing to say it out loud anyway.

"Tenten, I won't ask for forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it, and I probably won't get it. I should have talked everything out with you last night. I should have restrained myself until we were more solid. I should have done a thousand things that I didn't do, but I didn't.

"Temari… I can see was a mistake. It was a mistake if I ever wanted to marry you, but I didn't. If I had known back then what would happen, I never would have done it, which actually makes me sad. It makes me sad because… if I hadn't have made that mistake, I would never have fallen in love with you.

"Back then… I didn't care about you. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I fully believed in that notion of "shinobi as tools", so that's all you were to me; another tool on my team to maneuver. I didn't think at all whether it might hurt you or not. You are more to me now, and that's why I didn't tell you.

"I don't want to lose you Tenten, and it'll kill me to let you go, but you still can divorce me if you want. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do. I can't even begin to imagine what you are feeling right now, but even if you never talk to me again, I just need to tell you; I really am sorry, and I don't blame you for anything.

"and… just know that, if you do leave… you'll never see me again, because I will _never_ stop loving you and it will always be too painful to see you. There… one ridiculous and heartfelt speech directly to your face, even if you don't want it… don't expect anymore because that's all I have to say."

He then forced his eyes away from her, holding the ice pack back up to his stinging face and hugging his knees up to his chest.

Silence reigned for what seemed like hours in the uncomfortable room. The air began to feel hot and sticky to him as he anticipated her reaction. That was, if she did react at all.

He wondered where exactly he had changed so much. One year, he was a dignified shinobi who could control his own emotions, the next; he was a wreck with no personal dignity. Of course, he needn't have bothered working himself into a sweat, because he knew exactly what had happened… it was Tenten.

Then he jerked himself still as he felt a pair of delicate hands wrap themselves softly around his shoulders from behind. Warm breath tickled his neck, causing his breath to hitch in surprise and confusion.

"You shouldn't have to apologize" she whispered, her voice taut with emotion. "I knew most of that… I guess I was just a bit… sensitive, after last night. I'm not going to divorce you Neji…"

His eyes went wide and he twisted his head around to face her slightly "you aren't?"

"No… what would be the point? I told you last night… I don't love you, but I _would_ like the chance to try. If I gave up now, it wouldn't be showing my strength as a Kunoichi." She moved one of her hands to help him hold the icepack on, sighing to herself "I would be lying if I apologized for hitting you like that, because I needed to do it, and I don't care if it was near your family, because that's just who I am. I'm not going to change, and I'm certainly not going to forgive you, because I would be lying even more if I said it didn't hurt.

"I do accept that it was more than four years ago, not yesterday, but still… if I'm still your wife, you are going nowhere near that bitch ever again, is that understood?"

He was very confused now. Nothing she just said gave him that much of an explanation for wanting to stay his wife, and she was actually being quite brutal, but at the same time, she was helping to nurse him and showing him affection. He frowned at her "Tenten, it's really not that simple…"

She took off the icepack and slapped him again briefly before returning to her earlier actions. "Is that understood?"

He just nodded dumbly in shock and caught eye contact with Takahiro again. Neji noted that the other man was looking at her equally shocked and looked around a little nervously once he noticed that the Hyuuga was watching him.

"Guys I hate to say this," Takahiro sighed "but you really have to sit apart. I know what the run up to make-up sex feels like, but I suspect Hiashi at least will want to have words with you first"

Tenten immediately let go of Neji and stood up to face Takahiro with contempt. "What the hell gave you that impression? Do you think I'm _that_ easy?"

She walked across the room with a spiteful laugh "Make-up sex… ha! He's not getting sex of any sort till I'm done 'PMS-ing' over this, and that's going to take a while"

Neji and Takahiro exchanged frightened glares, before suddenly diverting their attention to the floor.

* * *

Kakashi locked the door behind him, out of breath from walking so fast. He dropped the shopping bags on the floor instantly and closed the blinds on the street facing windows of his apartment before they caught up. Once he became able to breathe normally again, something struck him, a familiar scent that made him smile instantly.

Forgetting all about the problems he had faced moments earlier, he didn't even need to check any of the other rooms, letting his feet guide him straight down the steps to his garden.

As he stepped through into the sunlight, there she was, lying across the grass in a light red summer dress, sandals by her side, on her stomach as she wrote in a book.

Her let her eyes travel her form as her legs playfully bent up into the air, crossed over, which caused the skirt of her dress to ride up around her hips, exposing her soft skin to the golden sunlight. She paused for a second, chewing lightly on her pen as she flicked her loose hair to one side, letting it fall over her shoulder.

As long as he would have liked to stare, he was too frustrated to stand still, so he took a step forward and shut the stairwell door behind him. "This is getting ridiculous"

She didn't move, just turning back a page casually to reread something. "What's that now?"

"I only went for some food, and I end up with half of the shop staring. The girl at the till tried to hit on me, then I try to escape here and they all start following me. It's ridiculous. The sooner I can get my mask back on, the better."

"It'll wear off" she dismissed him simply

"Hmm…" he frowned at her irresponsiveness and slipped off his light gloves. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just updating some medical journals. Its sunny today; how's your eye?"

He sighed "Are you just here for a check up?"

"No, but it's important anyway"

He gave up resisting "It's been a while since I've had two, so the depth perception is taking a bit of getting used to, but it doesn't hurt or anything."

"Good" she made a few notes on a clean page "have you tried training with it yet?"

"No" he had to admit, her professional attitude was disturbing in his own garden. Outside, a whole horde of women wanting to get their hands on him, but back here, his own wife hadn't even looked at him since he got here.

"You really should. If there was an urgent mission now, I couldn't clear you to go, because we have no way of proving your abilities in a fight situation."

"It's a good job I don't need the money then" he replied smoothly, then sat down on the grass beside her.

She made a few more notes in her book, then shut it and rolled over onto her back, propping herself up with her elbows "Now, how does two days worth of married life measure up to your expectations?"

He smirked back at her "It's beyond my dreams. When you are _actually_ here that is"

She gazed down at her stomach guiltily "Gomenesai, I haven't been around, I know"

"I understand Sakura. We aren't living together, so it's selfish to want you here all of the time. I'm just glad you're here now"

She propped herself upright and gave him a brief kiss. As she sat back again, he held her ringed hand, caressing the ring finger with a feather touch.

"it really is lovely" She commented, admiring how the light shone off the rings "I thought it would feel awkward wearing them, but they're more like a missing piece of a puzzle"

He laughed lightly at the notion "_I_ thought it would be strange because just over a month ago, we barely talked to each other"

"A month? Are you sure?"

"Hai, it has been 25 days since we saw each other outside Tsunade's office."

"It seems like years… did you drug me or something?"

"No, you drugged me remember?" He smirked again

She rolled her eyes and snuggled closer "That had nothing to do with it. You already told me you were a virgin, so I knew you hadn't felt anything like that before. I just wanted to test how you would react to it."

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked her innocently

She just giggled lightly "it was just funny"

"Just funny? It wasn't like that at the time"

"Sure, but only because you mentioned…" she couldn't finish her sentence, glaring down at the floor, knowing immediately what she had just done to the atmosphere.

He got up, letting go of her hand and glancing away down the garden.

She looked up at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry I mentioned it; don't get mad… please…"

"I'm not mad… I just…" he smiled down at her lightly and offered her a hand "come with me; I want to show you something"

"Kakashi… what…?"

"Just trust me" he urged

She cautiously gripped his hand and let him pull her up. Taking a few seconds to readjust the fabrics of her dress, she looked back at him and he began to step forwards.

They wandered through the garden until they neared the end of the small path, and Sakura obviously began to figure out what was happening. He could tell from her sharp intake of breath as a finger twitched against his hand.

The sounds of running water got louder with every crunch of their feet on the grass, until they reached a point where the only option would be to continue on the pebbled path, when she suddenly stopped.

His arm yanked backwards, he turned back towards her with a furrowed expression "what's the matter?"

She looked down shyly at her feet, which he finally noticed were still completely bare. _She's worried about hurting her feet on the pebbles…_

He smiled sympathetically at her and stood closer. "Sakura, wrap your arms around my neck"

She smiled, remembering the last time he asked her to do that. "Do I have to close my eyes?"

"Only if you really want to"

She shut her eyes slowly, and linked her hands behind his neck.

Seconds later she was wisped off her feet, being carried by Kakashi over the path through the small cluster of trees bordering their destination and all he could think about, was her. Her body pressed against his, her scent, the interesting way her feminine toes curled up in excitement, the tickle of her hair as a light breeze brushed it against his shoulder.

The way her workaholic nature had made him so frustrated over the last few days didn't even occur to him now that she was here again, as it reassured him… 'Till death due us part' didn't lie; no matter how long they were separate… she would always find him again, and when she did, the rest of the world didn't matter.

**AN: Humor will continue next chapter… I promise. I didn't include what I was going to, because I thought I should finish what I started in the last chapter with NejiTen first. **

**Just in case you are confused… the first part is set around the same time as the end of the last chapter, but the second is around midday the following day.**

**Don't know when I'll update next, seen as I am at least 6 weeks behind on college work so I'm going to have to be working hard on that.**

**I know this was bordering on cringe-worthy with all of that cliché, but it's for a good cause. I feel really bad now, because I just read the last few chapters of Phase Two and Back to Surreality again and I think my writing standard has dropped dramatically again.**

**tear**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	24. Absolutely

**AN: whoa, this is a long one. N/m.**

**It's been a while, but I felt mean to leave you hanging like that.**

2990 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 24- Absolutely

Sakura sat in utter relaxation, the warm water swilling around her body. It had been a long time since she had been _this_ comfortable with another person and it was refreshing.

If she had even entertained the thought of being naked in an Onsen with a man before now, it would have gone right along with the idea of being felt up, but not this time. This time, her eyes were shut in silence as the only part of her being 'felt up' was her foot.

"Mmm…" she mumbled as he rubbed a finger over a delicate spot. "You spoil me"

"I have to" his smirking voice replied "I wouldn't want you to run off"

She smiled; still keeping her eyes shut, and leant forward to give him a grateful peck on the lips. "I just can't believe you have your own Onsen, this is insane."

"It's not technically my own"

Her eyes snapped open in alarm, only to be greeted by a hearty laugh.

"It's not mine, it's the building's, but I really don't think any of the other residents know about it." He explained

"But you don't _know_"

"It doesn't matter. They'd have to come through my apartment, and the only other person who has a key is…"

"Kaka-sensei!" A loud, obnoxious voice called from inside the apartment.

Sakura panicked and gave Kakashi a glare that screamed 'why the hell does _he_ have a key?'

He grimaced and rushed out of the Onsen quickly, pulling his trousers and mask on hastily as he went to stop Naruto from getting any further.

She wasn't far behind as she masked her chakra signal and threw a nearby towel around herself. She crept off to overhear the conversation, careful not to alert Naruto to her presence.

"Kaka-sensei!" she heard him call out again

"Naruto, you don't have to yell when I'm right next to you" Kakashi's voice groaned out as if he had just gotten up with a hangover

"Where were you? You are all wet"

"None of your business, how did you get into my apartment?"

"Genma gave me his key"

Sakura almost groaned. Giving Genma the key wasn't much better, but at least there was reason to it.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen Sakura?"

A discrete cough. "No, um… no I haven't. Why, is there something you needed her for?" _Arigato Kakashi…_

"Ino just wanted us to tell her that everyone is meeting in the park."

"I'll tell her if I see her." He sounded impatient "Did you really have to come into my apartment to say that?"

Sakura was about to turn and get dressed when she heard Naruto gasp and froze.

"Kaka-sensei! Have you got someone here?"

"Naruto…" he warned

"No, I mean it. You're not wearing much and you're all wet and tired and…"

"Naruto, when did you get so attuned to those things?"

Sakura wanted to bash her head on the door frame at Kakashi's comment. It sounded as though they were going to have a 'guy' conversation, when the whole idea was to be getting rid of him. _Men…_

Thankfully, Naruto didn't seem comfortable enough to talk either. "Um… I think I um… you see, Kiba and Chouji are um… bye!"

The door slammed a few seconds later and she just let out her giggles. Kakashi made his way back down and glared.

Holding a hand in front of her mouth, she looked up at him while trying to get her amusement under control. "Gomenesai…"

"Did you hear…?"

"Hai, the park" she nodded enthusiastically and moved off to find her dress. "I won't be gone a whole other two days I promise."

"Fine" he shrugged

"What is it?" she sighed, looking over a shoulder at him.

"Nothing, it's fine"

She didn't have time to argue.

* * *

"Ohayo everyone"

"Sakura!" Tenten smiled up at her, the sun illuminating her hair, which now was pulled back into its usual buns.

"I've just sent the boys to look for you" Ino commented, not looking up from the sheet of paper between her and Kurenai.

"So I heard."

"Sak'ra!" Asumu beamed as he ran over

"Hey there!" she called back in a soft voice, letting an eye wander towards Shikamaru, who was sat sideways at a 'Go' board, watching Asumu. "Have you been watching Shika play Asu-kun?"

"Hai!" he stared up at her with eyes like saucers "Will you come play too?"

"Manners Asumu" Kurenai reminded him

He looked scolded for a second as he tried to remember the word, and then smiled again. "Onegai?"

"Sure" she smiled sweetly and was dragged hastily over to where Shikamaru was sat.

Shikamaru leant forward slightly "it's got to be better than wedding planning, surely?"

"I heard that Nara!" Ino snapped "_Nothing_ is better than planning the best day of our lives. It has to be perfect and _you_ should be supportive of that. Not that it matters much to Sakura, because she is never going to get married, but you should be as exited as I am."

He rolled his eyes and began moving pieces on the board while Asumu stared. "Of course I am Ino-hime, I just show it differently"

"Talking of, are you coming with Kiba to Ino's wedding Sakura?" Tenten asked as she looked over at the seating plans.

"No, why would I?" She moved her own piece casually

"I thought you were dating" Tenten frowned

"Only until the Suna party left" Sakura pointed out "Tsunade said I had to look respectable by showing I could hold up a relationship"

"So I don't need to hold you a plus one spot?" Ino asked her

"I'm not a complete loser Ino"

"alright, I'll hold you a spot." She added childishly, then added a sly glance "I don't know who you'll get to go with you now the _Suna_ Nin have gone, but I won't argue"

"Have you had your outfit fitted yet?" Kurenai smiled at Ino, trying to distract from the subject as she recognize the blatant hint

"Not completely. We decided on the basic style and Aya has taken measurements, but we're a long way off yet. Bridesmaid's fittings are supposed to be Monday or Tuesday, so make sure you don't get shoved into a mission anytime soon."

"What about Sakura? You're working, aren't you?" Tenten wondered

"Hai" Ino answered for her "we don't need her"

"But she's the maid of honor"

"Aya still has her measurements from the dress she made for the dance. She only needs to be there for the final fittings."

"Fair enough"

"Are you keeping it traditional?" Kurenai inquired "I just need to know for my own outfit"

"No, we are going with the more modern, western style. I never liked kimonos that much and I can go all out on catering, which Chouji will like. We wanted to keep it as far away from a traditional arranged marriage as possible. Not that there is anything wrong with that, I mean, Tenten's wedding was beautiful, it's just not extravagant enough for me."

"To be honest, I thought mine was too much, but then I didn't really want to get married at all." Tenten commented dryly "Yours must be huge"

"We are squeezing as much money out of our parents as possible. Anything for payback"

"What did they do?"

"Arranging our wedding?" she looked up to glare at her "Isn't that bad enough?"

They heard footsteps and turned to see Kakashi approaching them with a grin.

"Ohayo Kakashi" Kurenai called, holding her hand over her eyes to block the sun as she faced him.

He sat down casually just behind Sakura. "Ohayo everyone"

She turned to face him and smiled gently back, momentarily ignoring the game.

He looked down at her hand briefly before smiling at the others "nice day, I can't blame you for being out here"

"I thought you were hiding away recently, I haven't seen you since the mission" Kurenai commented "how are you feeling?"

"Great, I'm all healed except for a bit of physio." Here he glanced at Sakura again and she resisted the temptation to grown out loud again "You haven't exactly been around either"

"I know, but Asumu wanted to come and play in the sun, so I'm here. I thought you couldn't come in the sun without covering your eye anymore?"

"No, Sakura has been developing more new methods. I'm only closing my eye out of habit" he slowly opened his other eye to reveal that, although his eyes were still mismatched, the only difference now was that one was slightly darker than the other. He could deactivate the Sharingan.

"Whoa, that's odd." Her crimson eyes were wide "You really did that for him Sakura?"

"Hai"

"It's wonderful; I can already see my eyesight improving again." He glanced over to her again with a proud look on his face

"What's more, the Sharingan gene can now be passed on properly, so the bloodline won't be lost" Sakura informed them

"Are you still playing Sakura?" Shikamaru asked her patiently, looking down at her hand curiously.

She realized what he was staring at and blushed, giving him a weak smile "Not right now Shika. Gomen Asumu-kun"

"S'ok" he grinned and walked off to where he saw something interesting further down the path.

"Where is he going?" Kurenai frowned

"I'll go after him, don't worry" Shikamaru stood up with a sigh and followed the boy's path.

"I wish he wouldn't do that"

"It's good to encourage their exploring" Kakashi told her "It helps them to be more independent in later life"

"And you're an expert on children now?"

"No, I'm just saying"

"You aren't bringing a plus one, are you Kakashi?" Ino asked nonchalantly, tapping a pen against her mouth.

"No. wait, are you talking about your wedding?"

"Hai" she shot him an incredulous glare

"I didn't realize I was invited"

"You're a friend of Shika's, of course you are. Did you not get a printed invitation?"

"No"

"Gomen…" she bit her lip trying to think "I'll have whoever's at the door notified that you are coming, seen as you won't have an invitation. We can't print anymore now"

"That's ok" Sakura put in "he can just come as my plus one"

"You can't possibly be serious?" Tenten glared suspiciously at her

"You'd be ok with that, right" Sakura asked Kakashi

He nodded with agreement "Sure"

The others were about to inquire further when Shikamaru returned alone

Kurenai looked up at him "Where is Asumu?"

"He's fine, Choj has him."

"Chouji is here?"

"Give them a second, you'll hear them"

He slouched down next to Ino and looked over the seating charts.

"What do you think?" She asked him tiredly

"I wouldn't sit Kiba with us if I was you"

"Why, I thought he was your friend?"

Naruto's loud voice echoed through the area as they came into sight. "Kiba! Why do you always have to bite him?"

"He bugs me" Kiba replied "and I don't, the last few times was Akamaru"

"It's all right Naruto" Chouji protested as he found some sweets from his pocket for Asumu with his non-injured hand "It wasn't that hard, see, I'm not even bleeding"

"Arigato Oji-san!" Asumu jumped with excitement as Chouji handed him the goodies.

"Hey guys" Naruto greeted as they strode over but stopped dead at the sight of Kakashi beside Sakura.

"Kuso" Kakashi mumbled too quietly for Asumu to hear and went to get up before Sakura stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a reassuring look and he gave up any plans of escape.

"Don't let him have too much sugar Chouji" Kurenai warned "he's already started running off"

"I won't" he chuckled and sat down beside Shikamaru.

Naruto sat between him and Sakura, causing her to have to shuffle over. There wasn't enough room so she sat comfortably between Kakashi's legs and leaned back against him while Kiba sat down between Kakashi and Tenten. Asumu curled up beside Shikamaru and Chouji, protecting his stash of sugar.

Most of the group stared at Kakashi and Sakura's intimate position for a little while, stunned at them, before Ino finally talked, dropping her pen.

"Alright, we've tried to be respectful as long as possible, but this has to stop. Are you two dating behind everyone's backs?"

Sakura frowned at her "No"

Kakashi scowled along "Absolutely not"

"Are you dating at all?" Kiba asked, just to make sure they weren't avoiding the 'behind everyone's backs' clause.

"No" Kakashi replied

"Absolutely not" Sakura agreed

"Were you actually with Kiba when you said you were the other week… with the grass stains?" Tenten joined in

"Hai"

"You are lying," Naruto interrupted "we talked to Kiba, and he said you were with Kakashi"

"I didn't lie. I was with Kiba, and he was technically the source of the grass stains." she shrugged "You never asked if I was with Kakashi _aswell"_

Tenten continued "And what about when you were with someone last week, with the shirt in the main room," she turned to Kakashi "was that you?"

"Hai" he glared stoically

"So you lied again when you said you weren't dating" Naruto frowned

"No"

"Alright, if you aren't dating, but you are making out in public, and evidentially more in private and you are dancing together at formal events, what exactly are you doing?" Ino scowled

"You are a little slow, aren't you?"

She was stunned by the amused tone in his voice "Nani?"

Kakashi linked their ringed hands and they smirked at each other, Sakura turning in her seat to do so.

"That is definitely a dating thing to do. You are dating." Kiba pointed at them childishly

"No we aren't." Sakura turned back with a giggle

"Absolutely not" Kakashi nodded

"What then, if you aren't dating, are you doing?" Tenten was getting frustrated now, just like the others "You aren't just lovers…"

"No" Kakashi rested his other hand protectively around her stomach.

"Absolutely not" she continued

"Will you just give a proper answer? Are you just putting on an act or something?" Kiba demanded

"No" Sakura told him

Kakashi began "Abso…"

Ino cut in exasperatedly "…lutely not? Alright, we get it."

Naruto looked at Sakura with an upset haze in his eyes "Please tell us"

"I thought so…" Shikamaru peered closer at their hands again

"What is it Shika-kun?" Ino asked

"They are married"

Tenten whipped her head around to face him "Nani?"

"Don't be…" Kurenai waved them off as she looked closer to look for herself "dear Kami, he's right"

"Kuso" Kiba commented and Shikamaru put his hands over Asumu's ears.

Ino could only glare at Sakura "You got married before me? I'm the last to be married? I'm going to cry"

Sakura and Kakashi just kept smiling, infinitely amused by the reaction.

"But there wasn't a wedding or anything. How can we prove you aren't lying?" Chouji reasoned

"Why would I lie about this? How does it benefit me?" Sakura sighed

"You get publicity" Kurenai pointed out

Shikamaru interrupted her quickly "No, she's right, she hates publicity. That's why you kept it secret, right?"

"Arigato Shikamaru, at least someone pays attention"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tenten asked

"It wasn't anything personal; we just didn't want you all to make a fuss."

"D-do you love him?" Naruto asked quietly, staring vacantly at the ground in the same paralytic position he had been in since Shikamaru had made the exclamation.

"Hai" she said softly, then turned and leant up to give Kakashi a kiss on the lips.

"Gomen" he stood up and walked off until he was out of sight.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurenai wondered

"He's been in love with Sakura since they were genin." Ino informed her "Seeing her married to their old sensei must be an even bigger shock than it is for us"

"Should someone go after him?"

"No, he'll go and cry his heart out at the memorial for a few hours, and then he'll be fine." Kakashi told them "It's what he always does… unless he tries to hit me again"

"Come on Asumu, we don't need to be here" Kurenai suggested and picked him up to leave.

"I'll help" Chouji stood up next to her

Asumu wriggled out of her grasp and launched himself momentarily at Shikamaru. "Kaa! You come too?"

"No Asumu, you go with your mum and Choj, I'll come later"

"K" he turned around, arms still around Shikamaru, to look at Ino "Arigato Oba-san for letting me stay"

"That's ok Asumu-kun, your welcome."

"Come on Asumu" Kurenai urged and the three walked off together.

"Naruto tried to hit you?" Sakura looked at Kakashi with a worried expression once they were gone

"He thought I forced you" he explained

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but he also thought it was Gaara, so that shows…" Kiba laughed

"You believed him" Ino pointed out

"So did you"

Sakura frowned "did I miss something?"

Kiba blushed slightly "well um… at the dance… we kind of thought that maybe… because you were both denying it… maybe… it was Gaara instead of Kakashi"

She turned to look questioningly to Shikamaru.

"I'm not an idiot" he stated "I just let them have their mixed up fantasies"

She turned to Tenten.

"Don't look at me. I was off getting laid remember" she smirked

Sakura softened "Welcome to our world"

"And she wasn't the only one" Ino added with a smirk of her own

"Ino, we all know you weren't a virgin" Kiba remarked

"Not me dickhead, Naruto"

"Nani?" both Sakura and Tenten gasped

Ino sighed, beginning to twiddle with seating charts again. "Hai, he's Temari latest victim. Or rather, from the way she was limping last night from his apartment, it's probably more accurate to say it's the other way around."

"Dear Kami" Sakura looked pained as she stared down at the floor, and then stood up, pushing Kakashi away.

"S-Sakura…" he stuttered, but she was already gone.

**AN: hai, 'I felt mean to leave you hanging like **_**that**_**' so instead I gave you an even bigger cliffy. I think next chapter will be angsty, but we'll see. **

**I just found out I'm going to get to go to London EXPO so I'm happy- may be cosplaying as Tenten or something, possibly even Shika, but I don't know. I probably will be Tenten, seen as the girls I'm going with are dressing as Rock Lee and Gaara (and Misa from Deathnote but that doesn't really count). Shall be fun.**

**Website updates will be soon, but I don't know when, so if you sign up for the mailing list (I won't use your details anywhere I promise), it just means I can tell you the where's and when's and junk by email.**

**Remember: www freewebs com/belizma-kelli (replace asterisks with dots)**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	25. Always

**AN: I know it is OOC, but quite frankly, I don't care. I hate his character, so I'm changing it. Just take it as the mood affecting his behavior. **

2900 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 25- Always

"Are you alright?" her voice reached him from behind and he stopped walking, frozen and unable to respond.

She sounded so compassionate, after everything she had just done, and he had no idea why.

"Naruto…" she sighed "please talk to me"

"Why should I?" he didn't turn, only looking ahead to the stone in the center of the clearing.

"You were there for me… and I've just been insensitive. I've been too busy with Kakashi to even notice your own problems."

He couldn't help but to feel confused. "What are you talking about?"

Her delicate hand brushed his shoulder "Ino told me about what happened with Temari"

"That has nothing to do with you" he shrugged her off and sat down on the grass beside the memorial, but was too distracted to look for the names.

"Naruto… I know it isn't. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to; but who else would you talk to? Ever since…" she knelt down beside him and ran a finger across the one name that meant most to them both. "It's just been the two of us."

He stayed silent, trying to understand what she was saying.

She continued with a regretful tone in her voice "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kakashi. I should have, much sooner. I was just scared of your reaction. I didn't want you to find out that way…"

"Why Sakura…? What happened?"

He heard her breathe deeply beside him, and she let her hands drop to her lap. "I don't know… I mean I, I know what it was… we had this mission. Well it wasn't really a mission; it was just entertainment for Tsunade. Ino and I were told to seduce some information out of some jonin. Each of us were in a different room, and we didn't realize until the last minute who it was we were supposed to seduce. Ino got Shikamaru, and I got Kakashi.

"You see, technically, I made the first move. I didn't get feelings for him then, but he did for me, and he began to… flirt back. At first I just felt sick and disgusted, much like you were when you first saw us together, but as the week progressed I found it less disturbing. It was fun; more than I thought it would be, and it felt comfortable between us. Waking up next to him didn't bother me, even when he started to hold me in his sleep. I still didn't want to be with him, but he just got stronger and stronger feelings for me, even when I stopped humoring him. All he wanted by the end was for me to kiss him, resulting in what you saw in the hospital.

"I'll admit he was a good kisser, which was the only reason why I responded like I did, I didn't want him as a boyfriend or anything like that. He wasn't forcing me into anything, but he wanted it more than I had ever seen. He told me, that he was a virgin, and that he saved himself and his face for that one special person. He told me he thought I was that one; that he wanted to be with me forever." She giggled slightly "I almost screamed at him. I just couldn't believe how irrational he was being. But I was thinking… not seriously, but I was idly wondering what it would be like…

"So I decided to give him a chance, just in case my inhibitions were holding me back from something that wouldn't be too bad. He took me on a date, far away from public places, and it was beautiful. My heart started to beat a little faster every moment, and I couldn't explain it, but it must have been something in the way he acted. It was the first time it had been just the two of us, and…"

She stopped, looking over to find that Naruto was completely enthralled in the story, and shook her head. "I don't really know when exactly I fell in love with him, I'm not even sure it was before I told him I might consider marrying him, but when he was away on that mission and I had to sort everything out on my own again, it was agony."

"But, you are married… doesn't that mean…?"

"It was only during the last week, but there was something about him that let me know immediately that it was all or nothing. I knew that, from the second I knew I was in love with him and he me, we were going to be married, so we just decided to get it done sooner, rather than later."

"Just the last week?"

She nodded in reply "we have been dating for over two weeks, but it's only gotten serious in the last week. We got married on Thursday. We haven't been keeping it from you for a long time; you know I couldn't do that to you. Can you forgive me?"

"For falling in love? I'm not stupid"

"I hate to bring up Temari again…"

"I'm not in love with Temari!" he turned to her with wide eyes

"I didn't mean that" she smirked "I just mean that your intelligence isn't that highly ranked at the moment"

He sighed "Of course I forgive you, as long as you are happy. Just promise me… tell me in the future…"

"Naruto…" she smiled gently "do you still love me?"

"Hai" he grinned

She seemed as though she couldn't figure out what to say.

He decided to continue, explaining what he meant. "I love you as a sister Sakura… Our team is and always has been a family to me, because mine…" he let his gaze wander to his father's name on the memorial.

"Arigato Naruto…" she breathed "it means a lot"

"You see, you were like a sister, caring and smiling, but short tempered. Sasuke was my annoying older brother who was always better at everything than me. Kaka-sensei… well he was never a father figure, that was Iruka-sensei, but he was more like that crazy uncle that's loads of fun at Christmas, but never visits the rest of the time. I think that's one of the reasons I was so upset about it. Can you imagine your sister, who you look up to and admire, marrying that uncle out of the blue and not telling you?"

"Gomenesai Naruto…" she bowed her head again

"Are you happy Sakura? With him I mean."

"I'm very happy. I've never felt like that with anyone else before"

"Then you don't have to apologize, not to me" he continued to stare at the memorial.

She stayed still for a minute, thinking to herself, and he began to do the same. _What would Sasuke say about this? Would he be ok with it? Probably… he would probably just shrug and walk off. It made me so angry how he could be that calm. He had to be thinking _something_. There's no way he had absolutely no emotions._

_I wonder if she even realized what I felt for him…_ he glanced back at her from the corner of his eye _he was never a brother to me… Itachi was his brother, I wouldn't want to be a brother to him if that's what it would remind him of. I never told her, or anyone, that he wasn't the brother I treated him like._

_I told everyone it was her I was in love with, because I was always after her attention, but that was just because I wanted to see what Sasuke felt like, so I could understand him more. No, I was never in love with her that way, but I kept my real feelings secret, because I didn't know how everyone would react. _

_I think I get it now… Sakura and Kakashi hid their love for the same reasons I hid mine, but at least they had the bravery to do something about it before it was too late. They are together and happy, so I can't hold a grudge against them, but I know why she wants to apologize. I feel the same, every time I talk to her, I want to tell her about Sasuke, but I feel too guilty._

"Sakura… we never did this, did we?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts and faced him

"We never sat at the memorial and talked about things. I did it with Kakashi, but never with you."

"No, we never did"

"I need to tell you something." He sighed

"You sound serious Naruto. What's wrong?"

"It's not now, but just like you and Kakashi, I have a secret. It's worse, because it has been for longer."

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath, then traced Sasuke's name on the memorial with a finger, his eyes beginning to water as he prepared to loosen things he had never told anyone before… no one but him…

"What is it Naruto?"

"I… I love him…" he said it barely above a whisper, a powerful pang striking him with the thought. He felt her entire body tense beside him. "I never did love you that way Sakura"

It was obvious that she was too shocked to say anything

He let a tear fall, leaning back a little "what's worse… is that he loved me too. When Kakashi found me, after that fight, I wasn't fully unconscious. Sasuke, he… he thought I wouldn't hear either… and he kissed me. He told me he loved me, just in a whisper.

"I couldn't stop him… I couldn't tell him I felt the same… I couldn't tell him I knew. He had to leave me, other wise I would distract him, and he couldn't get what he wanted. I understand why you kept it from me Sakura… I'm glad you got the chance to tell him."

"Dear Kami Naruto" she gasped, pulling him into a tight hug, letting her own increasing tears drop softly onto his shoulder "if only I had known… I can't believe I was so insensitive…"

"It doesn't matter… he's gone. He's the past now, just another name on the stone."

She pulled back and stared long into his eyes. "No, no he's not. Not to us. We'll always have the memories, right?"

"What good they are…" he grumbled

"Naruto… that's why I killed him, can't you understand?" she frowned, trying to give him some certainty "If he continued the way he was, he wouldn't be Sasuke. I'd much rather have him dead, but still have respect for him in my memories, than I would he still be here, but unrecognizable. The last thing I told myself before hand… was that I wasn't killing Sasuke, not the one we knew and loved. I was killing the cancer that had taken over under his name and body over the years. My only regret was that I hadn't realized earlier."

He nodded solemnly, hugging her back, but in truth her words did very little to comfort him. "Sakura… I just need some time to think by myself… I'll be fine; I just need to be alone."

"Alright Naruto… just promise me we're still friends?"

"Always…"

She stood up and left silently, leaving him to his thoughts.

_Always…_

* * *

Tsunade tapped her fingers impatiently against the desk, feeling incredibly perturbed and confused. _What the hell is going on here? Is this some incredibly pathetic practical joke the medics are playing on me?_

She looked down at the bottle resting beside her feet accusingly and thought; _maybe it is the sake… _

_Never mind, another half minute or so and I can ask her directly._

She could see Shizune staring at her curiously out of the corner of her eye. Everyone seemed to be thinking that their Hokage had gone mad this weekend, judging by the glares they had been given, every time she asked for _that name_ repeated.

A polite knock came at the door, and Tsunade, just about reaching braking point, yelled straight out, rather than have Shizune answering the door. "Sakura!"

The young Kunoichi came inside, seemingly playing the innocent as she looped her hands together in front of her. "Hai Shishou, what is it? I'm very busy"

"Would you mind telling me what this is?" she thrust a sheet of paper towards her on her desk

Sakura stepped forward and scanned the document for a second, then snapped her head back up in frustration. "This is the equipment release form I sent for you to sign _yesterday_. Why is it still here?"

"You sent this?"

"Hai, it has my name on it" she glared incredulously, only making Tsunade feel more walked over.

"It doesn't have your name on it Sakura" Tsunade glared back

"Really? Well, my mistake" she sighed carelessly "I must have been tired"

She fought to retain her composure "alright, lets try this again. Why are _your_ staff, taking orders from _Hatake_?"

Sakura gave her a puzzled expression, which was mirrored in less than a second by Shizune, but there was a slight amused sparkle in Sakura's eye. "Are you feeling alright Shishou? You haven't been drinking too much again, have you?"

"Who else would her staff be taking orders from?" Shizune asked

"Her!" Tsunade snapped "_her_ staff, _her_ orders. What is wrong with everyone this weekend?"

"What is wrong with _you_ this weekend Tsunade? Surely you of all people know about Sakura's new surname"

Sakura was smirking in full now, letting herself gloat over the revengeful victory. Over the last few days, Tsunade had made a mockery of herself, because no one had told her about the marriage, everyone assuming that she had performed the ceremony herself.

The shock on her face must have been evident, because Shizune's face sunk into an even deeper frown. Tsunade shook her head in disbelief, "Gomen, I think I misheard you. What did you say?"

"I said, you of all people should know about Sakura's change in name since her marriage."

"Marriage?! What the hell?!" she stood up from her desk childishly and aimed her anger at Sakura. "Explain now!"

"Kakashi married her days ago." Shizune pointed out "didn't you…?"

"It wasn't me… who…?"

Sakura giggled lightly and leant herself comfortably against the desk, examining her rings. "I never thanked you for inviting the Suna party here, did I?"

Both of the room's other occupants gasped loudly and in unison "The Kazekage?"

She shrugged in response "He owed me a favor or two"

"So, let me get this straight" Tsunade started "When people refer to 'Hatake-sama', they mean _you?_ You really are his wife?"

"I am" she grinned

Tsunade sighed, knowing better than to keep displaying her shock, seen as it would only stroke Sakura's ego more. "You just can't do it like a normal person, can you? How long has this been going on for?"

"Since…" she paused in thought "the day of that mission"

"That long?!"

"Tsunade… the rest of the village knows this; can't you just ask one of them to fill you in? I have work to do."

"No you don't" Kakashi appeared through the doorway behind her.

She turned to face him "Yes I do."

"Excuse me" he said to Tsunade and Shizune, before leading Sakura off a little to the side by her waist. "Sakura, remember what you said the other day?"

"Which part? We talked for hours"

"You promised you would be around more."

She winced at what she knew he was going to say next.

"Sakura, I have talked about you more than I've seen you since we've been married. I've been turning down missions to make time and you're still working 20 hour days."

"Kakashi, there's really nothing I can do about…"

She was cut off as he pressed his lips lightly against hers, and felt his smirk grow. "You are putting down the folder and coming with me, right now."

She closed her eyes for a second in bliss, but then her common sense caught up with her and she pried herself from his comforting grip. "I can't"

"Tsunade-sama, is there anyone to cover for Sakura's work?"

"What work?" she pointed out "most of the work she does isn't even necessary, she just does it out of habit."

"So she will be all right if I want to take her home for the day?"

Tsunade was suitably amused by both the obvious undertones in Kakashi's speech, and the look of embarrassment on Sakura's face. "Absolutely; I doubt you took a honeymoon period at all. You're ordered, _Hatake_ to spend a week in his company, and figure out exactly what it means to be his wife. Kakashi, that's as much as you get, then I want you back on the missions. Do let me know though, if you are planning to repopulate the Hatake clan, because there will be steps I need to take."

Sakura's eyes snapped wide in dread, obviously not anticipating that possibility.

Thankfully for her, Kakashi knew this. "I hope that isn't another order Tsunade, because I'll only get angry if it is."

"You don't want children?"

"I don't want orders"

**AN: I don't know if anyone else thought that during that scene with Naruto and Sasuke, but the way Sasuke said "Naruto… I…" and the way that they ended up face to face like they did, definitely sent some heavy hints, so I just finished the sentence.**

**It's kind of Blah, but the way Tsunade finally gets what she deserves, makes me happy.**

**I just thought I had better update this week. **

**Go to the website pleshies, and feel free to message me if you want to add anything to the fanzone. **

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	26. Home

**AN: got a little carried away here, so it's a long one. **

3734 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 26- Home

September 15th; it had been weeks since she had stopped talking to him, and it was beginning to grind on him. It was different to before. She slept in his bed beside him, attended family events with a smile; she even stayed with him to train.

It wasn't even that she was not talking to him at all; she would still reply if he asked her a direct question, but she would never start the conversation herself. Something in her behavior began to scare him in its familiarity, and his mind fought to analyze why.

She was easily mimicking most of what he had done to her over the last few years, but that made no sense. He had done it to hide his feelings towards her, whereas she…

_She doesn't have any feelings for me… she's said that right to my face… but this is not simply revenge. She said 'no sex', not 'no contact'. I'm far too confused._

He tested reaching a hand out to his wife as she slept on softly beside him in their bed. Her skin was so soft under his touch, something he only could tell from a brief memory, as the second he made contact, she sat up away from his hand. He could have bet his life on her sleeping, but now she was wide awake as she ran her fingers through her hair casually.

She swung her legs off the bed, pushing the sheets away from her semi-naked form, the very action almost forcing him to explore her with his eyes. He wanted to reach out again, to caress the vanilla smoothness of her skin and pull himself up towards her, but he knew from experience that this would only cause her to leave the room.

She always did the same. She'd taunt him with the knowledge that the more he tries, the more she would pull away. If he didn't touch, she would not stop him from looking, but he never managed to resist, not once.

This time, he was determined to re-assert his authority in the relationship, and sat up in the bed, facing away from her. The temptation to turn back again was over-powering but he fought as hard as possible. He reminded himself that he wasn't trying revenge, just trying to avoid this rut they were in.

"Ohayou" he sighed, almost as though he had forgotten everything that she had been doing to him.

"Ohayou" she replied in an even tone, not betraying any emotions.

This was at least an answer, which was more than she had given for a while, so he tried again. "Are you going to meet with Sakura again today?"

"It's Kakashi's birthday. She's occupied"

"Training then?"

He almost went rigid in surprise as he felt the softness of her lips brush his cheek and couldn't even turn to face her. "One hour, in the forest"

Then she was gone once again, leaving a slight chill in the air with the absence of her body-heat.

* * *

Shikamaru strode up the few steps to their new home, waiting in his mind for when she would arrive. She had been so indecisive lately, it had taken them weeks to find one she had settled with, and he had moved into this one a few days ago. 

The main reason for this was the mini bridezilla war going on between his fiancée and his mother. Yoshino had been planning this wedding since the two of them met, and was very reluctant to change any details, but it seemed that Ino had other plans, determined to upset the families as much as possible.

Apparently, according to Ino, his living with Yoshino was a direct attack on her wants for their wedding, and it meant that he was taking the other side. As a result, he moved out, of course making his mother scream out the same reaction, but weighing up the fact that he would have to live with Ino for the rest of his life, this seemed to be the lesser of two evils. It was probably the first time he had stood up to his mother in such a way, and he wasn't anticipating seeing her again for a long time.

Ino hadn't been to the new house since before he moved in, but she had called earlier, whining about how much she 'missed him' and 'wanted to see him', so she was due to visit this afternoon. He knew that 'missed him' and 'wanted to see him' meant 'nag him about wedding details' in the language of Ino, but he wasn't going to refuse her.

He swung the door open with his foot, one hand still firmly in his pocket while the other held a cigarette to his mouth. He was about to sigh loudly and slump down onto the floor cushions beside the table when he noticed a pair of sandals by the door that weren't his.

Waking up a little, he searched the main room and couldn't see anyone. He then strolled upstairs to the first bedroom and found her sitting on the edge of their bed, staring out of the window.

He slid the Fusuma shut behind him with an audible click to alert her to his presence.

"Where were you?" she frowned

"I thought we were meeting later"

"We were, but we were meeting _here._ There was no reason for you to leave."

She was obviously in one of her temperamental unreasonable moods so he leant back against the door frame in preparation. "I wasn't going to stay here all day. I needed air"

"Why weren't you here making the house perfect for me?" she snapped turning her head to glare at him "I wanted to surprise you by coming earlier and you weren't even here. Don't you care about me?"

"Ino…" he sighed "of course I do"

"Then why?! Is there someone else?"

"Ino don't be ridiculous" he remarked casually then stumbled over to fall on the bed beside her, looping his hands behind his head. He knew exactly what this was about. "What has she said now?"

"She says that I am being improper making you move in here without me, and I tried to explain that Daddy wouldn't let me and then she started saying that this marriage was supposed to draw the family together not apart and that I was ruining it and I wasn't fit to be a wife if I couldn't stand up to my own father… she makes me so upset Shika-kun…"

"Shh…" he comforted, deliberately not touching her in case she got angrier "don't listen to her… I don't"

"Do you think that I'm not fit to be a wife Shika?" she asked softly, shuffling closer to rest against his chest

"Of course I don't. I wouldn't have proposed if I thought you weren't"

"But maybe she's right… if I can't stand up to daddy…"

"Trust me Ino; you have no problem standing up to me." He smirked, but quickly hid it

"Should I move in here? Would that make you feel better?"

"I feel fine Ino, you do whatever you want. If you don't want to until the wedding, to make it a special event like you said, then don't."

"Is it slutty to move in with a guy you aren't married to?" she asked, biting her lip

"Ino, I'm not Sakura." he scowled "I'm not here for girl talk"

"But Sakura's married… she doesn't know anything about being a single girl anymore…"

He sighed again, heavily "Neither do I, and you aren't single, you're engaged and fully capable of making your own decisions."

She sighed back, and sat up to stare back out of the window. "I don't like this house"

He felt like banging his head against a wall, and was suddenly thankful for the fact he was lying down, so he wouldn't get a chance to. "Yes you do, you are just restless. In a weeks time you will be able to relax again."

"Only one week?" her eyes snapped back to him, wide "We are never going to be ready… there's so much to do. Dear Kami it's going to be a disaster!"

"Ino…" he rolled his eyes, getting very agitated now "It's not going to be a disaster"

"How do you know? How can you possibly know that?"

He gave up and sat up beside her, reaching for one of her hands before kissing her lightly on the lips and whispering in her ear "I trust you"

She instantly blushed and fell silent, staring back into his eyes.

A second later, she pulled herself onto him and began to kiss him back hungrily. It had been weeks since they had even had a chance to kiss like this and she was taking the opportunity as fully as possible.

However, when his hand snaked around her back, she froze. She suddenly stopped moving, but her eyes showed the same amount of confusion that he felt at the action. It seemed as though she didn't want to stop, but she did.

* * *

She smiled against the pillow, enveloped completely by the nostalgic comfort of the situation. Warm arms wrapped around her from behind as she lay there snuggled into the soft sheets. 

His breath tickled the back of her neck soothingly as she weaved one of her own hands back to play with his hair. She realized that, waking up like this would easily be the best thing she had ever experienced, and she never wanted anything more.

Not once had she, since being with him, had to wake up alone or unwanted. She hadn't once gotten up to leave him before he was awake, and she never had to.

More than a month ago, she had considered buying him an alarm clock for his birthday, but now that day had come, she could open her eyes to find her own by the side of his bed. The day that Tsunade forced them onto honeymoon leave, she had emptied her own apartment and moved in here.

The discussion hadn't lasted long; 'Your place or mine?' he asked, and she instantly replied 'With that garden? Do you really need to ask?'

Of course, she had made quite a few alterations to the layout of the apartment and mostly redecorated it from it's grey, mucky origin. It was nothing too extreme, just a few things to lighten up the place and keep it cleaner than it had been.

Photos were now on some of the walls in frames, things like their old team photo and some she had taken recently as milestones. She had kept colour schemes subtle, so it didn't feel to him like she was invading completely, but it did add a slight personal touch to his place.

Ino had instantly criticized her for moving into a small apartment like his, where there was no room for expansion, but seen as neither of them was in a rush to bring in any extra family members, it wasn't a huge priority. It was much more important to Sakura that it felt comfy, like it did when they stayed together before.

This right now, was possibly so comfy that she wondered whether soon it was going to cycle back around to uncomfortable any second. She looked up over her shoulder but couldn't see him, so she shuffled around in his grasp to get a better view.

His arms shifted in response and he breathed deeply, letting her know that he was awake. Her hand dropped from his hair to trail down his bare chest as his eyes slowly opened.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" he smiled softly.

"Tanjoubi omedetou Kakashi" she smiled back

"Already?" he groaned "I feel old"

"I know" she smirked teasingly "I'm surprised you haven't gone grey yet"

"Very funny" he leant down and kissed her on the lips, pulling her beneath him as he did so, then leaning up for air "Have you got the day off?"

She knew what he was suggesting and rolled her eyes "Got something in mind for your birthday present?"

"You mean you haven't bought me one?" he mock frowned, causing his bottom lip to jut out.

"Of course I have… but that's for later" she pushed her lips around his stuck out one, forcing him to smile into the artful kiss.

"Can we just not have a later? Now is just fine" he sighed as he withdrew

She giggled lightly "Yes, we can have now all day"

"Ok, I'm going to go back to pretending to sleep now…" he told her, then lay just to the side of her, holding her close to him.

She would happily have let him aswell, if it wasn't for the fact that someone started knocking on the apartment door. "So much for that theory…"

He moved his arms reluctantly to let her through and she slipped out of the bed quickly to go and answer the door.

The rush of cold air that followed forced her to quickly throw on one of his larger shirts which he was still appallingly bad at packing away once they were washed.

She shuffled through the rooms to the door, hoping sincerely that it was something very important to get her out of bed like this. Of course, it wasn't, and she should have just stayed in bed, but she was too polite for her own good.

"Kakashi is sleeping Genma, what do you want?"

"Sakura, Baby, don't be harsh." He let his eyes wander up and down her figure shamelessly, before smirking at her "I get it… I bet you've got your birthday suit on under there especially for him haven't you? Sleeping my ass…"

"Genma; is there a reason for you being here?" she continued stoically.

"I can't just come and see a mate of mine on his birthday?"

"Genma, you only have three settings: flirt, attack and annoy. None of those constitute friendship, so I seriously doubt your intentions are honorable."

He sighed in defeat and flicked his senbon between his teeth. "Is he coming out of there at all today?"

"You want to embarrass him drinking" she glared, un-amused by his attempts at being subtle

"Gees Sakura, lighten up. You're turning into a crazy possessive wife. Are you scared he's going to find someone else at a bar… a younger woman?"

"It's cold, you're annoying me. I'll tell him you're looking for him when he wakes up, but now, you can go away."

"Tsunade actually sent me with a message for you. Apparently there are some details in some report thing that she wants to do something with or something like that."

"Coherent and accurate, I can always rely on you Genma" she joked

"I don't like how you say my name" he pouted "It's so accusatory"

"Would you rather I knock you unconscious again?"

"good point." He turned to walk down the street "Well I had better go and…"

"Tell Tsunade I'm not doing anything until tomorrow. If it's an emergency, get her to send someone who has the other half of their brain still present."

"Hai, whatever" he waved carelessly over his shoulder

"Do I need to write it down for you?"

He turned back to glare at her disapprovingly "don't patronize me"

* * *

Tenten faced Neji, breathing heavily and coated in sweat. It had taken a lot of training, but it had now reached a point where she was no longer the only one sweating, and that gave her more than enough of a mental victory, even if she had yet to beat him completely. 

He was trying to hide how out of breath he was by going for a drink, but she wasn't fooled. She giggled to herself and climbed onto a branch of a nearby tree.

No matter how angry she was with him, for various reasons, a spar always served to relax her. Hiding up here was the only way she could make sure he wouldn't notice this fact.

It wasn't long before she dropped down to attack again, bored with what seemed like hiding from her husband. She never intended to ignore him so much, just to teach him a lesson. The problem was, that she never fitted a time into her plans were she would forgive him and move on, not because she didn't want to, just because it didn't occur to her.

She charged right at him and, although he was not focused towards the fight, he still managed to infuriate her by sidestepping her lunge and quickly sending a kunai after her.

She dodged it, knowing that he had not expected it to hit, and looked up to find that he was out of her sight. He had moved off, able to use his Byakugan to see her even a distance away, and knowing that at this distance he could deflect any arsenal she sent his way.

She breathed a sigh in frustration and started to recollect her thoughts. The only way this would progress would be if she used her offence, rather than waiting for him to come to her. _That's just typical…_

However, there was one thing he was currently unaware of. She hadn't been playing at full speed.

Over the last few weeks, she hadn't been seeing nearly as much of Sakura as she claimed; no one really did. The new Mrs Hatake had recently become the villager's number one made up excuse for being somewhere other than where they should have been. This worked wonderfully, especially as she had been spending nearly all of her time at home or at work, so she had no way to disprove people's alibis.

No, instead of meeting up with her friend everyday for the last few weeks, she had been following in her footsteps and spending some quality time with her old sensei. Of course, it wasn't quite in the same context, because she would rather stab herself in the lung with a senbon than make out with Gai, but she did learn a few things.

It was these things that caused her to smirk as she felt Neji's presence beside her, obviously having gotten bored waiting for her.

"Are you giving up already?" he asked gently, scanning his eyes over her to check if there were any medical problems causing her to stop fighting.

Knowing what she knew about her own body at the moment, she couldn't allow this, and quickly sent a shurikan his way to distract his attention.

"That was weak Tenten" he noted as he deflected it with the back of his hand effortlessly and stepped forward.

As he plunged an arm towards her, certain of his victory, she slipped underneath him with the super-fast speed she had been preparing to unleash, striking upwards into his blind spot with the heel of her foot as she emerged on the other side of his parted legs. His head was knocked forwards, causing him to lose his balance and tumble head first into the dirt.

This maneuver had now left them lying on top of each other in a tangle of limbs, which brought a blush to both of their faces. Tenten, thinking quickly, wrapped her legs around his upper torso from underneath, pinning him to her as her hands gripped onto his ankles either side of her head to further force him still.

A huge grin worked its way onto her face as she drew the edge of a kunai she held in one hand along his foot just enough to draw blood in a sharp, painful movement. "You'd be dead now"

"I know" he struggled to talk with his chin crushed against the ground "You've been working on your tai-jutsu"

"I have" she pushed him further down for effect, forcing him to eat dirt for a second before she let go and waited for him to roll off.

He sat up off her, spitting out pieces of earth as he glared at her.

She prepared to stand up, brushing herself off a little with a sigh. "I finally beat you"

He refused to acknowledge it, too annoyed at the attack on his dignity.

She looked back over at him with a scowl. "Trust you not to even congratulate me. You're such a sore loser"

He rubbed at his jaw deliberately "Hai, sore…"

She got up and leant against a nearby tree with a nervous smirk. "Well I'm used to the taste of dirt"

She then quickly wished she could take back her words as he gave her a look that was so pitiful, so regretful, that her heart jumped involuntarily.

His inner words were written all across his face and she could barely look, knowing exactly what he must be feeling- having been there herself. She had just beaten him to the dirt and then pretended like she was the one with problems, _just like he always did to me._

"I didn't mean it that way…" she mumbled, staring down at her feet.

He pushed himself up to face her "which way did you mean it?"

She blushed, realizing that she had found a quick and entertaining way to forgive him. "I meant… I'm used to the _taste_ of dirt… so…. I um…"

His eyes widened slightly as he realized her intent, and stood closer as she looked up at him. "You wouldn't mind _tasting_ it again?"

Recognizing that he was gradually taking control again, she decided that she had to instigate it, and pulled him towards her, crushing their lips tightly together.

It was odd, their little relationship, how he somehow was always the most fragile of them and she always fought to get passed that. No matter how hard she tried to dominate him, she was always gentle, afraid of marring his porcelain aura. She felt stronger around him, even just in terms of control, and that made what they had worth trying for.

She let him go a second later, pulling her lips away to wait for a reaction.

It took him a while to register what had happened, stunned into silence before he finally stuttered out, "T-Tenten… does, um… are you…?"

She rolled her eyes at him "It was going to happen eventually"

"Ano… "

"Dear Kami I'm married to Hinata" she sighed and pushed passed him to pick up the few weapons that still lay around the area "we're done here. I'm going home"

**AN: ah well. I wrote it. Little snippets of lightheartedness for ye. **

**Once again I have no idea what to write next, so a poll it is:**

**Do you want…**

**To skip forward again to the SHIKAINO hen & stag nights **

**To continue the next little filler fluff bits from this chapter**

**To come up with a plot point significantly for NejiTen or KakaSaku **

**To add a little pre-wedding war for Shikamaru and his bridezillas**

**If you want a specific couple or anything, feel free to suggest which.**

**I really need feedback on what is and isn't working pleshies.**

**Oh, and wish me happy birthday. (there is half an hour until I turn 18. woot!) **

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	27. Hurt

**AN: plenty of you wanted a serious KakaSaku plot point, so it won out in the voting, but they were still quite a few who wanted some stuff from the other couples. There is some (hopefully) very nice NejiTen in here and a bit of explanation for ShikaIno last chapter, but it is very Sakura focused I'm afraid.**

3250 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 27- Hurt

"I… I can't move…" She visibly struggled to lean any closer.

"Ino, move backwards" Shikamaru suggested, figuring out the problem in his head.

"What…? I thought you wanted to…"

"Of course I do, but I think I might know what this is"

She sat back slightly, with ease, and seemed shocked that she could do so, unlike Shikamaru who had been expecting that outcome.

He nodded to acknowledge his thoughts.

"It's Daddy isn't it?" she frowned "this is what he meant"

"It seems that any kind of intimacy will cause whoever instigates it to freeze"

"That's not fair!" she glared up at the ceiling like she hated it more than anything else in the world, determined to make it pay "we can't even kiss properly!"

He sat up off the bed with a deep sigh. "I'm not sure this bodes well"

"Of course not! This is horrible!"

"No Ino… I meant that we didn't even notice before now. We've been engaged for well over a month and we haven't tried to kiss that passionately since"

"Oh… it didn't even cross my mind…"

"It never does…"

"Shika-kun…" she came closer and held his hand gently "are you alright?"

He hated to hear her upset over him, so he gave her a weak smile. "Sure I am, I just get a little worried at times that's all."

She blinked hard, taken aback "About us?"

"Hai and other things… Everything is changing; I just guess I'm feeling it too much"

The phone began to ring and as much as she wanted to ask him more, she couldn't ignore it. With a deep sigh she lifted herself from the bed and went to answer it.

Shikamaru waited patiently while she talked down the phone.

"Hai… no, it's not the time… me?" she frowned "… what is it?" her eyes went wide "… what? What happened? … You aren't going to take advantage are you? … Is she there now? … Why did you call me? … Well of course, I need to talk to her right away … not thinking straight? If she's there with you, she's gone completely insane… hai, arigato…" she sighed again, seemingly angry at whoever it was on the phone "fine"

Concerned, Shikamaru stood up to face her once she had put the phone down, "what is it Ino?"

"It's Sakura… she's a mess"

"What kind of mess? Is it bad?"

She placed a hand to her face to calm herself "let's just say, she hasn't been this bad since…"

"Christmas" he finished, knowing what she was hinting at with her voice

* * *

Less than half an hour ago, Neji had limped in after her, determined not to let her walk away in anger. He had attempted to remedy his earlier mistake in irresponsiveness, but it had never evolved into another spat like he had expected it to. It seemed that she was just fed up of storms in teacups, and they both decided that until it was something huge and drastic, most of their problems were probably not worth worrying about.

It also helped that she noticed the blood coming from his injured foot and insisted that he should sit down while she sorted it out. They were now left sitting together on a sofa in one of the many lounge rooms in the Hyuuga estate, his bandaged foot elevated onto her lap as they held hands.

It was only a slight show of affection, but it was enough to make them feel connected much more than they had been in previous weeks.

_Tenten, sweetheart, you have no idea what this means to me. That I can hold you close like this, and that you smile back, comforts me more than I ever expected._

_No one has ever held me like you do, and no one had ever tried as hard with me as you have in this relationship._

_We are equals now. Two souls bound as one, neither one fighting for control over the other…_

"Are you going into your inner monologue again?" she asked, looking up with a smirk.

"Don't worry; my attention is still on you" he assured her

"I have no doubt. It's still eerie."

"What is?"

"Knowing you are talking about me in your head. You could be saying anything and all I see are the facial expressions you go through"

"I do not express my thoughts externally" he insisted, a hint of a scowl ghosting his lips to the contrary.

"You do." she couldn't help but to tease "Not a lot, but for someone who has seen a lot of your face, the changes are noticeable."

"Hn"

She giggled slightly at his reaction and snuggled closer to him, letting his foot down on a nearby cushion to give her more flexibility.

"I wonder if I will ever understand you…" he scanned his eyes over her as he let a hand move along her shoulder

"Don't try" she told him "it will only make that oversized head of yours hurt"

He glared at her, un-amused by her taunt, but actually only made her giggle again rather than making her stop.

"Drop the stick up your ass Neji, both of us know you can be a lot freer"

"It is…"

"Unnecessary?" she cut him off with a smirk

"Actually, I was going to say inappropriate"

"_Such_ an improvement" she intoned sarcastically

"It still applies"

"Why? Because it's not night time? Because we are not actually inside a bed?" she deliberately dropped the hints to make him blush.

"No"

"Then why? We are still alone, not likely to be disturbed, and you still have the same feelings for me." She ran her spare hand along the outside of his thigh as it rested across her "Why can't you loosen up?"

He swallowed his breath to calm himself "It will only lead to more intimate connections, which I am not prepared to conduct in this environment"

"You are such a boring arse" she let go quickly but kept the lighthearted nature of the conversation with a sweet smile.

"You love it" he attempted to joke back, but it just sounded like a really bad impression of Kiba

"nice try Neji." She giggled again "Not yet"

"But you said…"

She rolled her eyes "stop it. If I ever do fall for you, and it's certainly going to take longer than a few days, I'll tell you, all right? Don't fret about it. I'm happy at least, and I like seeing you happier than I have in a long time. That's what matters."

He sighed and let a loose smile form at the edges of his expression "I love you Tenten"

Slipping his hand from her shoulder to wrap softly around her waist, he kissed her on the cheek amorously.

She tensed for a second, as though something was making her uncomfortable, but quickly re-adjusted herself and smiled back again. "I know you do"

* * *

Sakura wandered back into the room to find him silently sitting on the edge of the bed, a still expression on his face. She wondered for a second what had happened, but the sight of a familiar book lying at the end of the bed made her freeze. It was closed now, but it was not where she had left it.

"Wha… Kakashi, what's going on?"

"I need a shower" he quickly went to leave, finally noticing her appearance.

"No you don't" she stood in the way of the door with her hands crossed over her chest "tell me what the hell my diary is doing there."

"I didn't mean to…" he muttered

"What? You just slipped it from under the bed to on top of it by accident?"

"Sakura, don't get mad"

"What am I supposed to get?! Did you read it?"

"Did you really mean what you said?" he looked down at the floor, shocked and saddened.

"Dear Kami- why?"

"Why did I want to know?"

"No! Why did you read it?"

"I uh… I was looking for something…"

"What?! What could you possible want that I couldn't tell you?"

"Why you married me…" he continued, trying to ignore her own questions "are you pregnant?"

"What?! Of course not, why would you think that?"

"It's why you married me right?"

"Oh Kami" she threw her hands in the air in frustration "I can't deal with this right now"

"When Sakura? When were you going to tell me?"

"Never" she grabbed hold of some clothes and locked herself immediately into the bathroom.

Letting a tap run to cover any sounds she would make, she looked long and hard into the mirror as a tear ran down her cheek. _I'm so stupid…_

_He shouldn't have read that… there is nothing I can do now. He knows I didn't marry him for the reasons he thinks I did, and he probably thinks the worst. I can't speak to him… what would I say? _

"_You didn't love him and he was stupid to think so?"_

_Shut up, I didn't ask you!_

"_You needed to though. If you'd have asked me I would have just said get out once we fucked him"_

_But I didn't want to…_

"_You didn't want to marry him either"_

_That's not the point_

"_What is the point then?"_

_I'm a schizophrenic head case who doesn't deserve him, and now I've probably broken his heart_

"_You forgot 'workaholic', that's what got you into this mess"_

_No, Gaara got me into this mess, he suggested it… and he let it go ahead…_

"_Sure, blame Gaara"_

_Argh! Leave me alone!_

She threw on her clothes hastily and wiped the moisture from her face before she let her emotions take a hold of her. Having forgotten to pick up a top, she had to keep his jonin shirt on,but she was far too concerned with getting out as soon as possible to trouble herself over it.

As she swung the door open, she came face to face with him as he attempted to block her exit.

"Kakashi, let me pass" she warned in a taut voice

"No, I don't think so. I want an explanation" he told her harshly

She tried to dismiss him "Enjoy your birthday. Genma wants to get you drunk"

"Sakura, don't change the subject" he frowned "how can you…?"

"Just shut up…" she snapped, and let chakra into her palms to push him out of the way.

He fell back fast against the bed, stunned that she would take to force like that.

She couldn't stand the sight of him looking so pitiful so she ran, and ran fast.

Nothing had prepared her for this eventuality and she had no idea what to do as she ran out of the apartment and down the street. She knew exactly what he must have been thinking, but she couldn't come up with anyway to explain it to him without forcing them further apart.

Knowing it was the closest place to go, Sakura did one of the most stupid things she had done for a while, and headed for that familiar doorstep.

She forced her emotions as best as she could to indifference as she knocked on the door awaiting an answer and tried to get her breath back.

Crashing sounds came from inside as the muffled voice called out in reply, "bloody hell… ah! Just a…"

The door was swung open a little wider to reveal a half naked jonin, barely covered by a bed sheet around his lower torso.

"I'm interrupting" Sakura sighed and slouched her shoulders dejectedly.

"Fuck, Sakura…" his eyes went wide as he blushed at her appearance.

"Gomen…" she muttered carelessly "I'll go somewhere else"

"no… wait…" he glanced back inside his apartment nervously, before a girl pushed out passed him, undressed and flustered as she sped passed Sakura.

Her own eyes went slightly wider "was that…?"

He nodded with a deeper blush and she nodded back.

He opened the door wider to let her inside, still clutching the sheet to his body tightly as if he was expecting to lose something down there if he didn't.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly

"Hai" he forced a smirk "I'll go and get dressed… or not…?"

She barely felt like glaring at him as she fell onto his sofa in a slump. "Arigato Kiba"

He frowned at her for a second curiously before heading into his bedroom. He returned a little while later in just a pair of loose trousers and stared at her as she sat with her head in her hands. "What happened?"

She lifted her head slightly "huh?"

"Well you haven't lectured me about sleeping with your staff so I figure that something has upset you" he sat beside her casually

She shrugged "Haruka can look after herself"

"Why are you here Sakura? You wouldn't ever come here unless you were too upset to think or you had no where else to turn"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"So there is something?"

"I just… I can't go home…"

"You need to _stay_ here?" he raised an eyebrow

"I don't know where else I could go where no one would look for me" she gave him eye contact, conveying all of her feelings of confusion and hurt.

He froze "Kuso, this is serious. What did you do?"

"Nothing criminal, I just… Kakashi found out something I really didn't want to know and I have no idea what to say to him about it."

"So you came here"

She nodded "so I came here"

"You are hiding from your husband" he was visibly struggling from hiding his amusement

"Don't mock me Kiba." She started, but then shook her head to forget about it "can I use your phone?"

"Why?"

"I need to call someone" she glared incredulously

He sighed, realizing that it was probably the best explanation he was going to get, and then signaled to his phone on a small table beside the sofa.

"Arigato" she had to lean over him to reach it, then dialed the number and waited for an answer

"_Hokage's office" _came the reply

"Shizune, I need to speak to Tsunade"

"_Sakura? It's Kakashi's birthday, what are you doing calling here?"_

"Please, it's an emergency"

"_Alright, I'll see what I can do"_ a little while later, Tsunade's voice came down the phone, _"Sakura, if this is another joke…"_

"It's not Shishou, I promise. I'm just… I won't be able to come into work for a while, and I'm not at home"

"_He found out about the project, didn't he?"_

"Hai, in the worst way possible, and I lost it" she surrendered, figuring that Tsunade had already gone through her research notes.

"_Where are you?"_

"I can't tell you that"

"_Of course… well I hope you sort it all out without becoming a missing Nin"_ she said, with no sincerity in her voice at all

"Arigato" Sakura hung up with a sigh.

Kiba glared "you lost it?"

"I may have used _some_ chakra to get passed him"

"You are psychotic"

"You know what? I don't care. I didn't come here to be judged Kiba" she started to fiddle with the bottom of Kakashi's shirt

"You should at least tell Ino" he suggested softly

She didn't seem convinced "why?"

"It's one week before the wedding and you are the maid of honor. She might need to know where you are"

She nodded reluctantly and he handed her the phone again. Dialing the number, she handed it right back to him.

He gave her a confused look.

"I can't do it" she explained "it's safer if you tell her"

"Fine" he sighed and waited for an answer "Ohayou Yamanaka-san is Ino there? … Oh, do you have his number? … No? Well, sorry to bother you sir…" he was hung up on, then turned to Sakura "she's at their new place with Shikamaru…"

Before he could even finish she was dialing a new number to give back to him before sinking more comfortably into his sofa.

"Yo Ino" he replied once she answered "…don't hang up I need to talk to you … you, you, this isn't an ANBU matter … it's Sakura … I'm not sure, she's had a fight with Kakashi about something but she won't say what, so she's staying with me for a while … no, of course not … no, she's um, in the bathroom … I just thought you had better know in case you needed to talk to her … I wouldn't try today if I was you, she's not thinking straight … whatever Ino, at least you know … I've got to go … bye" he hung up and glared even harder at Sakura. "You owe me"

"I do, I really do Kiba" she smiled sweetly at him "you don't know what this means to me"

"Any other time I would demand action out of this you know?"

"I know, and I almost would, but it'd only make things worse"

"You would?"

She nodded and leant against his shoulder.

"Even though you are a married woman?"

"What would you say if I told you I only married him for my career?"

"Honestly? I wouldn't be surprised"

"I thought so… that's why I thought it might be ok…"

"Thought _what_ might be ok?" he worried

"That I came back here. You never get tired of being an escape route, so you have no complications"

"I'm simple, nice." He laughed "You're right though; as long as I have a gorgeous kunoichi under my arm, I'm happy"

"You don't mind me staying here?"

"May I point out again" he smirked, looping an arm over her shoulders "gorgeous kunoichi under my arm. What have I got to complain about?"

"I know you were jealous of him. I saw it in your eyes. Don't say you never wished there was something else between us." She looked up at him carefully.

"Sakura, you read too deeply"

"And you aren't nearly as arrogant as you act. You aren't Genma"

"He's just perverted" he scoffed

"Exactly. You aren't. It's more to you than just carnal desires; there's respect. You only pretend that you don't care."

"You are only saying this because you are over-sensitive at the moment."

"I am not! I'll prove it!" she stood up from the sofa and began to un-button Kakashi's shirt "fuck me now"

"What?! No! Have you gone mad?" he sat up straighter in alarm

"Why not Kiba?"

"You are married, I can't"

"_Why_ not Kiba?" she fastened the last button back up again

"I won't do it when you are upset like this." He looked down at the floor "I can't take advantage of you like that"

She smirked, knowing that she had won "you see? If you were really that selfish and disrespectful, you would have accepted that offer, no matter what state I was in. You care Kiba, whether you'll admit it or not"

"Why do you always do that?" he frowned

"Do what?"

"Your life is a fuck up so rather than doing anything about it, you settle for trying to fix everyone else"

"You don't know what you're talking about" she sulked and sat back down again.

"Don't I? Isn't that why you became a medic in the first place; to help people because you felt useless fighting?"

"Leave me alone" her voice cracked in annoyance

"Fine" he stood up and walked towards his kitchen "just call for me when you are done wallowing in self pity"

**AN: I'm so sorry- don't kill me. You asked for a big plot point so you got it, and it's not out of the blue, I have scanned all of the details and it is concreted completely in fact and evidence from previous chapters. I really wish I didn't revert to angst and negatives every time I want to progress something, but it always happens. **

**Yes, everyone is getting OOC but that's because of the events around them more than anything else.**

**I couldn't resist bringing Haruka in for a quick cameo, and all that stuff about Kiba is just things I've been thinking, realizing after the last chapter just how similar I write him and Genma.**

**Anyways… feedback is a must, as is visits and comments on my website, and I am going to be putting a poll up on the MIA page asking for couple choices and things.**

**Kami I wish I could just write romance without the drama… oh well…**

**Ooh... but... 250+ reviews! yay! Arigato to kiniara once again for reaching that mark. You are all loverly beautiful people.  
**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	28. Inebriated

**AN: I know, I'm sorry. Polls on my website gave the following results: Kiba-Saku drunken fun with a little of Kaka-Saku. I hope this satisfies your desires.**

2930 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 28- Inebriated 

Happily getting looser with a bottle of sake in his hand in the corner of the shockingly sedate Stag party, Kiba watched on as the crowd gathered around the very impressive display of food present in the centre of the room (after all, what would you expect with Chouji as best man).

Of course, it was Shikamaru's party, so it was never going to be energetic or legendary, but he was well used to more lively nights out so drinking was becoming a substitution. The theory went that parties get more fun once people are drunk, so he would just get a head start, especially once the 'it's your last night as a single man dude' speech elicited no more than a brief shrug and a half hearted sigh.

_These people are idiots…_ he shook his slightly inebriated head and gazed across with his blurry vision towards where the older jonins were lounged out comfortably. They seemed to be the only ones having any of his kind of fun here, laughing out loud with piles of bottles taking up an entire table's room, except for one.

Kiba caught the eye line of the older man and forced himself to look away. He couldn't help the guilt he felt facing this man after his wife had been hiding in his house, in his bed, for the last week. Unfortunately, Kakashi had other plans.

Feeling the presence beside him, Kiba cringed.

"You shouldn't be drinking alone" his low voice forced him to turn back.

"Says he" Kiba laughed nervously

"I have my reasons."

"So I heard"

"It's out in public then, that she left me"

"She didn't necessarily leave you mate, you are the one that has been preventing her from getting her things."

"I just… if she got them herself, maybe I could talk to her and figure some stuff out"

"Don't count on it. Not with her"

"Of course, you're an expert" he mocked

"Not at all, I'm just used to her"

"I bet you wouldn't be stupid enough to believe that she cared about you"

"It's not stupid; Sakura cares about everyone, that's why she works so damn hard"

"No, I meant _care_ about you, like you are special to her"

"Well no, but she isn't in love with _me_"

"Apparently she doesn't love me either" oddly enough there seemed to be no depression in his voice

"What makes you say that?"

"What do you think? Never mind, can I ask you something?"

Cough. "Oh um… sure I guess"

"When did you last sleep with Sakura?"

Cough splutter

"I'm sorry, that's private"

Cough

"It's just. I was wondering if she was… different. Like… did she treat me like her one night stands or…"

"Kakashi-san I…"

"What's with the formality?"

"This is awkward…"

Kakashi's eyes twitched a little wider "when?"

"I don't want to talk about this…" he tried to get up and leave before any trouble started.

Kakashi stopped him with a fist bundled in his shirt as he pushed the younger jonin against the bar harshly. "When?!"

* * *

FLASHBACK

Turning over in bed, Kiba faced Sakura and sighed, just heavily enough to make her aware that he was actually awake. He could tell by her breathing already that she was no longer asleep, but knowing her, she'd probably try to keep dragging it out as long as possible._There are some things she has obviously picked up from him…_

Last week, Tenten had dropped by Kakashi's apartment to pick up some of Sakura's things and come back with nothing but a pointed scowl, but since then, Sakura had received no messages from him and hadn't sent any in return. Sakura had been living out of a combination of his wardrobe, and things that Ino brought by in a rush.

Luckily for her, she had no common friends with Kakashi, except Naruto who had been increasingly broody and erratic recently so no one really wanted to talk to him. This meant that, as lovely as it was to wake up next to her every morning, Kiba was stuck with her.

He desperately hoped that things would sort themselves out this weekend, but even mentioning the subject was enough to send her into one of those 'I have a headache, I'm going to bed' moods. Tonight, if all went well, she would get herself ridiculously drunk and stop thinking about it for a while.

Why tonight? Simple… it is the 23rd of September, Ino's 21st birthday, and the night before her wedding to Shikamaru. Sakura had been planning this for the most of the last week in her role as maid of honor as a way to keep herself busy after not being able to work in case he tracked her down.

"Kiba…" she breathed, causing his thought process to stop just as her eyes fluttered open.

"Nani?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Me, thinking? Are you delusional?"

She smirked "you were, I could smell it"

Once she said 'smell', they felt another presence on the bed and both went to pet the dog's head playfully. Akamaru sounded his approval with a little yap and then snuggled closer between them.

He gave off a laugh "How did you get in? I locked the door"

Akamaru ignored him, instead snuggling closer to Sakura while she continued to fuss him.

"Ok, there isn't enough room in this bed now. Sakura, get up"

"What? Why me?"

"Because you are a better cook and you have somewhere to be in about an hour"

"An hour? What time is it?"

"I don't know, about four?"

"In the afternoon? You have got to be kidding me"

"No, we were up late last night remember"

"Well that was hardly my fault" she blushed at him then went to gather up some clothes.

He couldn't help but to feel guilty, but it was what she needed, someone to hold close. Her trust had been violated by her own husband and although she was by far not the most honorable in the pairing, things like that don't heal overnight.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Kiba struggled to breathe as he attempted to gurgle out an explanation, only to find it lost in his throat.

"Kakashi! What the hell!" One of the other men he had been sat with called out as a small crowd turned to watch the scene.

"Sensei! He can't breathe!" Naruto rushed over drunkenly, ready to hit him.

Kakashi didn't soften his furious expression, but loosened the grip on Kiba to lean dangerously close to him. "If you took advantage of her, I swear to Kami I will hunt you down and bury you alive so deep underground that even that dog of yours won't be able to dig you up"

Kiba bit back the harmful remark he had in his head for Sakura's sake, recognizing that there was no way to deny the truth, and no way to acknowledge it publicly without losing his extremities. Instead he opted for a low hiss "at least _I_ trust her"

"You have no idea" he finished with a push that threw Kiba backwards into Naruto.

Getting up off the now passed out ninja, Kiba gave an apologetic look to Shikamaru, who merely shrugged in response and lit himself a cigarette

* * *

The girl's party was a little livelier than the guy's, and was much more peaceful. Loud music pumped into the room as the large crowd of giggling, inebriated fan girls danced together in the centre of the room. Barely any of the present company were ninjas, most of them only knowing Ino from following Sasuke around for years.

As a result, the three Kunoichi were all left sat at the side watching. Why? Well it's simple. Tenten, of course, having never entertained any interest in the Uchiha, was immediately outcast by disassociation. Sakura was the fan-club's number one enemy since she killed the object of their desires. Then Ino… well she was just out of character.

She was fretfully messing with a pair of jeweled chopsticks someone had bought her for her birthday, trying anything to keep her hands busy. Sakura slid next to her and spoke softly. "Are you alright? You seem tense"

Ino shook her head to dismiss her. "It's nothing"

"You are nervous" Sakura smiled at her

"I'm not. I'm fine"

"It's nothing to worry about Ino. Everyone feels like this the night before they get married" Tenten assured her, leaning over to talk to them.

"I'm not nervous… not about getting married" Ino insisted

"Then what is it?" Sakura frowned. _All she ever thinks about is the wedding. If something else is bothering her, it must be important._

"I don't know…" she sighed "I guess I'm just being silly. You should go and have fun"

"With those Barbie's?" Tenten laughed "I think I'd rather stick a senbon in my lung"

"You go Ino. It's your hen night… and your birthday party" Sakura suggested

"I just don't feel like a girls' night. Sakura I think… I think I miss him…"

"Aww! Kawaii desu ne!" a bleach blonde girl said from behind the group in a screechy tone.

"Ino-chan misses him!" another yelled, causing a group of girls to come over, forming a barrier around the bride to be.

A girl with her dark hair in bunches elbowed Sakura out of the way with a growl "Move traitor!"

She was thrown to the floor, not anticipating such an attack from a civilian and fought to catch her breath.

Tenten pushed passed the girls to aid Sakura, just as one 'accidentally' kicked her in the stomach. "Hey, watch what you are doing!"

The girl swiveled her head around to face them, narrowing her eyes behind her long fringe. "That slut deserves everything she gets"

"Don't you dare call her a slut" Tenten prepared her fists in anger

"Why not? After what she did to poor Kakashi-kun…"

"Oh you did not just say…" she began but was stopped by a hand on her elbow.

Sakura stood up beside her, head low. "She's right, just leave it alone"

Tenten frowned at her in concern "Sakura, don't…"

"Tenten" she pleaded in a soft voice glancing over at her completely oblivious best friend, who was blushing like a tomato from the attentions of the other girls "Let Ino know that I had to go home. I'll see her tomorrow"

"But…"

Sakura glared up at her, desperate moisture in her eyes. "Don't let her endure a fight like this. Not now"

Tenten nodded reluctantly and stood aside to let her leave the room.

Sakura had been drinking already that night, and her head was a little fuzzy. This was a strong reason why she didn't stay and fight her cause. The other of course was that everything the others were saying was a reflection of her own thoughts. _I am a slut. Why do I have to always do something stupid? I'm obviously not made for a long-term relationship with anyone._

She regretted having married Kakashi, but she did feel a kind of attachment that was hard to break. It felt worse than Sasuke to her. Something had been there that she had truly never experienced with anyone, and she had wasted it. Even if she had the courage to face him again, she would swear that he would never speak to her again. _He must be heartbroken…_

Part of her worried though; that perhaps he wouldn't be as heartbroken as she was and perhaps he didn't care that much that she had disappeared from his life, after all, she knew that if he really needed to find her, he would know how.

She kept walking, away from the party of screaming girls, intent on hiding herself back at home. _Home…where is that?_

She asked herself this, not because she was thinking deeply about her situation, but instead because her brain was slowing and her vision was beginning to blur at the edges. A combination of emotion and alcohol was enough to make everything go slower than she was used to.

A blur crossed her vision, making her head spin slightly so she froze in her movements while trying to figure out what it was. The ninja part of her brain kicked in with the realization that most of Konoha's elite were currently inebriated in one of two places so she held herself upright as much as she could.

The shape of the figure came a little more into focus as it continued down the street towards her "Kiba?"

"Ah, Sakura." he sighed, sauntering over to her

"What happened to your face?" she remarked, noticing a red mark across his skin that reached across his neck

"Your husband"

She gasped in horror "Oh Kami! He found out?"

"Only that you have been sleeping with me, he doesn't know you're living at mine." He shrugged nonchalantly, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"He hit you?"

"No, I ran into his fist." He glared, only a trace of amusement in his tone

"Alright, drop the sarcasm." She mumbled, dropping her gaze to the floor "You'll only make me feel worse."

"You aren't worried about me being beaten up at your mate's stag night?"

"Of course I am, but you've been beaten up over women before."

He could obviously tell that her thinking processes weren't normal, judging by the serious look he gave her, leaning his head up towards the way he was heading "Not when they are married."

"Had he been drinking?" she wondered idly

"I think so"

"Damn"

He raised an eyebrow briefly at her "Worried?"

"Petrified actually; you weren't the only one beaten up tonight. It just brought home some truths."

"You were beaten up? By who…"

"Fan girls" she told him as she turned slowly towards the way he was looking before, beginning a few unsteady steps.

"Ouch"

"As if murdering Sasuke wasn't enough, breaking Kakashi's heart has just about made me public enemy number one."

Kiba stepped forward to follow her "He didn't seem too broken to me"

"Huh?" the confusion was heavy in her voice

"Gomen, it's none of my business, but he just seemed pissed that I would move in on you." He pushed to sound reassuring "He certainly wasn't drowning his sorrows or anything."

"So why… how did you end up…?"

"He just wandered over and asked me when I last slept with you. He'd been asking quite a few people actually, saying that he wanted to know if you saw him as the same as your one night stands. I stress again though, he wasn't upset, just curious."

Her worried expression sharpened into a scowl as she stopped walking again "How many did he ask?"

"Well… Shikamaru first, inappropriate I thought, but then he, believe it or not, asked Chouji. Then there was Sai, Shino, Lee, a bunch of ANBU guys I didn't recognize… he'd gone through most of the party I think, except Naruto, before he finally asked me." Trying to restrain the smirk in his head, he searched her face for a reaction.

"Gomen…" she was beginning to get angry now "I know I'm a little loose at times, but I'm not the village bicycle! He is so going to get a public punch through the wall when this is all over."

"So you _are_ going back to him?" it came out a little more hopeful than he intended, but it got the point across.

She nodded, re-directing her attention to the pavement "I have to eventually. Apparently I can't live with you forever, so I'll have to take what's coming to me soon."

"Argh"

"What…" she looked back up to see him standing back slightly, his hands clutched to his head dramatically and softened her expression towards him "what's the matter?"

"Nothing… it's just head pain." He told her through clenched teeth "Alcohol and head injuries don't make the pictures get any clearer."

"Oh Kami, I'm sorry. Here…" she placed a soft hand to the side of his head and bled her chakra into it gently to sooth away the pain.

His hooded eyes flipped up to gaze at her in wonder, and were quickly met as she finished, her hand still on his head, playing loosely with a few strands of his hair.

In their inebriated states, they short circuited; bypassing their coherent thoughts as they stared into each other's eyes. They each felt the closeness of the other's warm body, a light alcohol induced blush reaching their faces.

Kiba inched his face closer to hers, a smirk reaching his lips and her breath hitched. Calling out in a husky voice she whispered to stay his movements. "We shouldn't do this… not again"

"I know… you're married…" he breathed out reluctantly in reply, but made no move to back off.

Her second hand traveled sensitively up the edge of his sleeve "Arigato Kiba… for everything"

He picked up on the sentimentality in her voice and had to put an end to it before someone ended in tears "One last stint?"

"Hell yeah!" she breathed in relief and yanked him forward, claiming his mouth in seconds. It was just stress relief, but it was needed at the moment, for both of them.

He didn't waste time in returning her motions, only taking the time to remove her hands from his body and place them behind him.

She got the hint and smirked, clumsily letting her hands form the seals needed. Her aim wasn't perfect, the alcohol affecting her more than she thought, but she knew she would get them somewhere in Kiba's apartment and that was enough.

**AN: ****It's been a while. I've updated the website quite a lot but I've just been too busy and too short on inspiration to finish the chapter.**

**It was promised to be good, but it's lacking I think. Suggestions are needed loads for the next chapter pleshies and NO LEMONS.**

**It's been a while since I had a drunken party and I can't remember much of it (duh!), so I couldn't come up with any decent party ideas. I was trying to avoid the archetypal drunken shinobi scenario that a lot of writers come out with.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	29. Bridesmaid

**AN: At least I am writing again. I've been very very depressed recently, and it's hasn't been helped all that much by the quantity of flames and criticism I have been getting. Let me make a few things clear before you read on…**

**Any unusual changes that have been made recently were dictated by your votes and poll results. **

**People said that Kakashi was too much of a pushover and way OOC, so I changed him to be a little more domineering, including a back story of lies that you may not even recognize until the next chapter but it's written so it'll have to come out whether you like it or not. **

**You also asked for more drama and for something big to happen to KakaSaku ('like get someone almost killed or something'), so I gave you that.**

**Then those of you who took part in the poll said that you wanted KibaSaku action, and drunken fun, so once again, I gave you that in the last chapter.**

**All of these things came out of your imagination, not mine, and yet all I got was abuse for it, so I'm not taking suggestions anymore. My self-esteem hit an all time low recently and I've got enough to stress me out without that.**

**If you didn't like it, and you didn't take part in the poll, then please don't blame me.**

**I'm going to ask now, just for the rest of this story (two chapters, it's not that hard), that although I would usually welcome criticism, could you please withhold any waves of negativity, even if you think they are constructive. I'm just too emotional not to take it the wrong way at the moment.**

2311 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 29- Bridesmaid

_I am having the worst hangover of my entire life. My head is spinning so badly that the last thing I want to wear today is lilac satin, but the alternative doesn't really bare thinking about. Headaches and nausea combined with Ino on Bridezilla mode would probably send me over the edge._

She glanced over the room to find it empty, no sign of her roommate at all but a good spread of her clothes about the floor space. _This is never good…_

Her memory was still a bit fuzzy, so she pulled on some clothes hastily before tip-toeing out into the living room area of the apartment. Giving the room a quick scan, the memories began to spill back to her consciousness and she gave out a sigh of relief.

There on the floor beside the sofa was a semi-comatose but fully dressed Kiba. The reason for her hangover was on the coffee table next to him; an empty bottle of Malibu.

_We didn't do anything. Actually the reason that it didn't go very far was because Kiba was pissed out of his head. Despite the fact that guilt was not a deciding factor in last night's lack of activities, it did get me thinking. That was the main reason I hit the spirits._

_One conclusion was made before I was too out of it… no more thinking. I'm supposed to be with Kakashi today, so I'll have to talk to him. I'll just be honest and if he can't handle it then I'll have to deal with it, but hiding from your husband is pathetic._

Her attention wandered back to the other pathetic presence in the room and sighed again. _As for him…_

She kicked him in the side grumpily "Get up"

He groaned loudly as he began to wake up, but didn't manage to form any coherent words, so she kicked him again.

"Argh! I'm up, I'm up…" he sat up slowly and looked up at her with narrowed eyes "what the hell Sakura, I was sleeping"

"I know that Baka, that's why I kicked you" she smirked at him

"Wh…"

"Why? That's simple, it's Monday. You have a wedding to go to"

"Already… but it's…" his confused expression cleared as he ran his hand through his hair "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Hai" she laughed lightly at him then wandered off to the bedroom again "and it's too late for breakfast now. I'm going to meet Ino in about ten minutes."

She kept smiling as she dressed to leave, listening to his grunting attempts to get ready from the other rooms. _Today is a good thing. Everyone will be happy if I have to pay them all to do it._

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino yelled from her seat as she finished pinning her hair up.

"You had better go in. I need to finish some things… as far out of this house as possible" Kurenai told her, opening the door wider to allow her through.

"Arigato Kurenai-san" Sakura smiled and went through to look at Ino through the mirror she was posed in front of. "You look lovely"

Ino bit her lip as she continued to criticize her own appearance. "Hmm… I've looked better"

"Don't be silly" she slipped off her coat to reveal her strapless bridesmaid dress, which reached to her feet and was tied under the bust with a simple silver ribbon, a delicate contrast to the lilac satin. "You're getting married. That makes anyone glow beyond the normal."

She still looked doubtful. Her blonde hair was left straight, but the top half of it was pinned back elegantly with a number of small lilac and white flowers, only a small amount of her long bangs left forward. Her make-up was applied thinly only to accentuate her natural beauty and her nails were manicured and painted with a light metallic purple polish. That was all though, as she still sat in her pajama bottoms and a zip-up hoody.

Sakura just continued to smile at her best friend proudly. "Ino, Shikamaru will die seeing you like this. You are that beautiful."

"He better not. I've waited 21 years to marry him; he's not backing out now."

She giggled as she imagined what Shikamaru's reaction would be if she said that to his face. _He'd probably just mutter 'mendokuse' under his breath and get on with it. I wonder how many times he will actually say it today… I should run a sweepstake._

"You are all smiley today Sakura, what's up?" Ino asked cautiously

"Nothing" she beamed "I'm just in a good mood. I mean, come on, my best friend is getting married today"

"Yeah… how long do I have?"

"Ooh, not long. I just checked everything with Tsunade and it's all set there except for some last minute details, which are all being dealt with. All you have to do is put your dress on and turn up."

"How long Sakura? Don't patronize me."

"About half an hour"

Her eyes went wide as she turned to face her maid of honor directly "Kuso… seriously?"

"Don't worry Ino, that's plenty of time"

"Get the dress, I need to get changed now" She ordered, standing up to head into the middle of the room.

Sakura shook her head in amusement and kept smiling as she went to fetch the garment from its storage place. She called back over her shoulder "Don't you need to change your undergarments?"

"No. They took so long to get into I just put them on earlier this morning."

"Dressing up underneath for Shika too?"

"Not really. It was just another way to spin ridiculous amounts of money out of Daddy."

"Are you ever going to let that rest?" She smirked as she re-entered the room, handing the dress to Ino.

"Um… we kind of decided that once our first son graduated from the academy, maybe we'll stop then"

"Why then?"

"Because then we can sponge money off of his mission pay. Daddy will be retired by then anyway"

"How long exactly did you spend talking this through?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her

"We've been babysitting a lot." She stressed, slipping off her hoody and pj-bottoms.

Sakura ran an eye down the lingerie that was now on show and smirked "It's no wonder that took a while to get on. Why do you always go for the more complex clothing?"

"Because I'm pretty and I like to actually show my figure"

She merely nodded in response and pulled the dress from its hanger, helping Ino to step into it.

"Do you think it was silly to hold the wedding so early in the morning Sakura?"

"Not at all; you wanted the reception outside in the sun, so it being September, it had to be earlier rather than later."

She pulled the dress up as far as it would go, but had difficulty at the bust area. The dress had a lace up front, embroidered around the silver ribbon on both sides to hip level and along the thin spaghetti straps. The whole thing was made out of multiple lighter layers, not to give more body, but to add movement to her figure. Each layer to the dress was very sheer and delicate so Ino was paranoid of ripping the seams. "Sakura, I need help"

"Alright, hold on…" she smiled and gave her a hand in trying to pull the dress up over her bust, but quickly became aware of the problem. "Whoa Ino, how have you put on weight?"

"I didn't think I had. It's been a while since I've checked" she frowned

"You've practically been fasting to stay the same size." She looked down critically "Everything else fits fine, it's just like you've grown a cup size since the fitting"

"Hmm…"

Sakura looked up at her face.

All of a sudden, Ino started to look really pale.

"What's wrong Ino? You don't look well."

"Oh, um… I am I just…" she put a hand to her mouth and jolted slightly "I need your help."

She had switched onto medic mode "With what?"

"I'm gonna be sick"

"Ino?" she looked at her strangely.

She snapped "Now Sakura!"

"Alright" She helped Ino out of the dress quickly and wrapped her dressing gown around her as she escorted her to the little adjoined bathroom.

She sat on the floor, helping to hold Ino's hair out of the way as she emptied what little there was in her stomach.

After about ten minutes, Ino fell back against Sakura, completely exhausted.

"What's wrong Ino? This isn't cold feet is it?"

"No! No way! I'm just… so tired." Her eyes fluttered shut briefly at this

"You didn't drink last night, so you shouldn't be…" Sakura stopped and gasped, realization dawning on her. _She's not hung-over, and she wasn't ill a second ago, it must be… _

She reached out a hand to Ino's abdomen and felt out gently with her chakra. Ino glanced up at her, confused. She sighed when her suspicions were confirmed. "Why didn't you tell anyone Ino? Does_he_ know?"

"Huh?"

"You really didn't notice?"

"Notice what? Sakura, please make sense." Ino's expression was a picture of perplexity as she looked at her with bright eyes.

She hated to be patronizing, but this was necessary "Ino, when are you due next for a period?"

"I don't know, I skipped last month so…" Ino finally caught on "I skipped last month." She looked to Sakura with another bemused expression "Am I…?"

Sakura smirked at her "congratulations."

"Kuso!" she tried to get up, but was still wobbly on her legs.

Sakura got up to support her "What now Ino?"

"What if it's…? Do you know how far?"

"My guess is about 53 days"

"That's pretty accurate"

"I'm a bloody good medic Ino." She pointed out with a slight edge of acidity

"53 days… that would be…"

"August 2nd; the day of the mission…" she doubted herself slightly as she went over the figures in her head "That can't be right, can it?"

Ino breathed a sigh of relief "Thank Kami. It's his then."

"Who else's would it be?"

"No one at the start of August"

Just then, Tenten knocked on the door and barged in, not waiting for an answer. "Hey, are you…" she froze, seeing Ino looking pale and being supported by Sakura "whoa, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ino told her gently as she sat in a chair in the main room.

Sakura quickly went and got her a glass of water and some mints. "Just relax for a while, it'll wear off soon."

"Arigato Sakura" she sighed

Tenten shifted uncomfortably in her own bridesmaid's dress "I hate to interrupt guys, but this thing is supposed to start soon and you aren't even dressed."

"It's going to have to be delayed for a little while then." Sakura instructed "That is Medic and Maid of honor's orders. She's not going out there until she looks like a goddess. Right now, that's not going to happen."

"It's not what it looks like Tenten" Ino insisted, judging by the sympathetic look she was getting from the older kunoichi.

"What do you mean?" she asked "You're pregnant right?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

She glanced down with a blush "I know what morning sickness feels like."

Both Sakura's and Ino's eyes shot wide at this.

"I know…" she mumbled, not even wanted to meet the critical glares she was sure she'd get from them "just forget it, I'm already angry with him about it"

"Does he know?"

"Well he caused it so…"

"Didn't you use protection? Either of you?" Sakura asked as politely as she could manage.

"No…" Ino mumbled

"Yes" Tenten scowled

"Huh?" Ino stared at her "How are you pregnant if you used contraception jutsu?"

"He countered it with his Byakugan; disabled the jutsu without my knowing. Of course I know now…"

"How long have you known?"

She slumped down beside Ino on another chair "For almost a month. I was due for a period not long after the dance and I missed it so I made the connection."

"What are you going to do?"

"I plan on playing stupid till he admits what he did. There's nothing I can do to reverse it, so I'll just have to deal the best I can."

"You can hardly blame him." Ino pondered while she drank the glass of water "you must know what it means to him"

"What?"

"Hasn't he told you yet? If you didn't get pregnant before Hinata's kids were born, you'd both be declassified to branch status again and they'd re-activate his curse mark. It would probably mean that they'd give you a curse mark aswell."

"How did you know that?" Sakura frowned, knowing that that was classified family information.

"Kurenai told us when she found out about Hinata" she looked over at the now oddly quiet Tenten "Are you alright?"

She nodded "It doesn't matter now; you just need to get to your wedding"

"Not for a while…"

Sakura giggled "well at least we know now why you don't fit in the dress properly"

Her eyes went wide again "Oh Kami, what am I going to do?"

"It'll be fine. It fits well enough, you'll just be displaying a little more cleavage than you intended to"

"I'm sure Shikamaru won't mind" Tenten added helpfully

"I have to tell him." She stood up again, feeling a little stronger now. "I can't marry him without him knowing"

"Just slip it into your vows. Then he'll know and it'll be really entertaining to see his reaction." Tenten suggested.

"But what if he says no? What if he doesn't want it? What if…"

"Shut up Ino. He loves you." Sakura smiled "He wouldn't say no if someone had a kunai to his throat."

"Sakura…"

"Yes Ino"

"Can you tell the gender?"

**AN: Ok, so it's short but believe me it's a good stopping point. The next chapter will be a lot longer I think. It will also be the last. What a long journey…**

**Please follow what I said in the first author's note and don't criticize anything in this chapter. My reasons have been explained.**

**I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


	30. The future

**AN: Ok everyone; it's finally the last chapter. Woot! I stayed up all night on New Year's Eve to get this out for you all because I really wanted to finish it before 2008- failed but nevermind. I really hope it lives up to expectations and once again I apologize for the late update due to personal problems and laptop explosions.**

**Arigato for the amazing 300+ reviews and astounding support. I felt it was appropriate to end on chapter 30. Any sequels will have to be demanded by blood and heaploads of both cookies and pocky (not together... eww) .  
**

**Not sure if it's as good as the original but it's certainly the longest chapter I have ever submitted. Enjoy, and happy New Year.**

5934 words in this chapter

Unmasked

Chapter 30- The future

The gang of Shinobi in front of the makeshift alter that had been constructed and coated in drapes and flowers, all looked over at the groom as he paced, fiddling nervously with his hair as it hang in his face. Tsunade was nearby in preparation for Ino's arrival, but that didn't seem to be happening on schedule so they all began to lose composure slightly out of boredom.

"Have I gone mad, or is Shikamaru on time and _Ino_ is late" Kiba grumbled, fed up of waiting around.

"You haven't gone mad." Chouji frowned as he watched his best friend with concern "It's making him really nervous look."

"Should we go and comfort him?" Naruto wondered

He sighed in return, thinking of any way that situation could turn out; none of them were good. "No, leave it. There's nothing we could say"

"Well I'm going." Kiba stated, and then stepped over to talk to him, oblivious of Chouji's warning

"Shika, it'll be fine, don't worry" he urged, placing a hand onto his shoulder

"She's not having second thoughts, is she?" Shikamaru mumbled in return and shrugged him off

"I don't know, gomen"

"What if it is too much too soon, that she's not ready? What if she doesn't want to marry me? What would I tell everyone?"

"It won't be that, Ino would never do that to you"

"But I don't want to force her if she doesn't want to, I wouldn't want her to have to… is it too soon, because I'd rather she just…" the nervous man stopped pacing for a second, deep in thought "I should go and see her"

"No, you shouldn't." Kiba held his arm out to stop him in a panic, signaling over to the others for help "You know what she is like, if you turned up and saw her in her dress she would scream at you. Not to mention the fact that, if she was nervous, she would be unbearable." He began to notice that no one was going to help him, so he just sighed and came up with the best thing he could think of "You are best off staying here and stop pacing or there will be no ground left. If there is a problem, Sakura will handle it. You trust her, don't you?"

Shikamaru turned to look Kiba in the eye, visibly still worried but unmistakably hurt that anyone would accuse him of not trusting Sakura. He nodded slowly and wandered sluggishly towards his standing position.

Kiba walked back to the others with a smirk on his face.

"What did you just say to him?" Naruto ask with bright eyes

"Nothing much" he bragged "I guess I'm just awesome"

"Your hangover has certainly cleared up" Chouji noted, slightly bitter that Kiba had just done his job for him

"Yeah well, he's just been drinking again" Naruto beamed back at him

"You…" he was about to start glaring at Kiba, but he trailed off suddenly, his eyes wide as they focused on the other side of the room.

Noticing that the whole of the rest of the wedding gathering had also fallen silent, Kiba and Naruto slowly turned to realize what he had been staring at.

Standing at the edge of the clearing, waiting to make her way towards the alter was Ino, the sunlight shining radiantly off her golden hair and stunning white dress as she stood with each of her bridesmaids on either side of her. Hinata would originally have joined the three kunoichi, but Takahiro felt that she was too big to join them sensibly so she was on the first row of seating to watch over the event.

The idea to have the wedding in Konoha Park had been the schemes of Nara Yoshino, but it seemed to fit perfectly with Ino's ideas as she seemed to be completely in her element, basking in the adoration for what seemed like ages.

In actual fact, it was ages, a fact that barely registered until Hinata coughed, drawing Chouji's attention to the fact that the reason Ino was not moving down the aisle was that the music had not started playing. He quickly ducked off to start the organ player they had hired.

Once the actual ceremony started, everyone began to zone out of the tedious traditions and tragic theatre Ino had inflicted on them. Even those who were almost asleep though perked up when it came to the vows. They knew from conversations and rumor that they had both written their own vows and after Shikamaru's complaints they were dying to find out what he wrote.

He stood nervously, holding his hands together as he tried say what he had to say in a way that would not get him hit. Seeing Ino's own unfocused attitude did actually help him to feel more confident though, so he looked up at her with a weak smile. "You know I'm lazy, so don't expect anything wonderful. I, um… I couldn't decide what to say really, so I asked around and came to one solid conclusion… I don't need to. We've been with each other in one way or another for so long now; this is just like getting up in the morning, or in my case, the afternoon." A few chuckles echoed from the room at that but quickly subsided. "We don't need lame speeches and reasons why we're together. We did all that months ago. I can't say for sure when I first fell in love with you, or what my first impression was of you, or what makes me want to marry you. I just do. I love you Ino and I need to spend my life with you. With our family together" he nodded to her to let her know he'd finished.

She took a deep breath before she started, smiling at his brief, but entirely expected vows. "Alright, I'll keep this short, because we've already made these vows a hundred times over. I have always known you Shikamaru, as a team mate, as a friend. You were always there for me, protecting me from harm, and now it has grown passed that, it feels right. With the attempts of our parents to get us together, I really never imagined standing here willingly right now but I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. I vow to care for you…" she gulped, half looking at grinning and partially tearful Sakura and Tenten before she turned back to him. She gently placed a hand on her abdomen for all to see. He looked at her curiously as she bit her lip nervously. "To care for you… and our daughter…" she saw his eyes grow wide as she heard the gasps of several audience members "and our family together. I vow to love you and stand by you for life."

He sighed as she grinned cautiously at him "Troublesome woman." A few laughs were heard in the crowd, and one from the Hokage standing next to them.

"Alright everyone, calm down and I will finish this before you all start snoring again." Tsunade started and everyone did exactly as she said. "Right, as if I have to ask, Ino Yamanaka, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Sakura handed her the ring, which she placed swiftly onto his waiting finger with sparkling eyes.

"Shikamaru Nara, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, blah blah blah"

"Yeah." He laughed and took the ring off Chouji to place it, slightly clumsily onto Ino's finger.

"Alright, I've always wanted to say this… I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally" he breathed and stood forward, gripping her to him as she wove her arms around his neck, connecting their lips. She kept it going a little further than intended as the crowd clapped, some members cheering and whistling the longer they stayed together. She silently thanked breath mints.

He pulled off slightly but she didn't withdraw her arms, looking up into his eyes in a blush. "What?" he whispered to her

"I shouldn't have lifted my arms. This dress doesn't fit like it should have."

"Huh? Why?"

She pushed herself to him closer as she adjusted the top of the dress, and then stood back, holding onto his hand, still whispering. "Because, funnily enough, your daughter causes me to take up a little more room than usual."

"No, I mean, it looks beautiful. It fits fine."

"Thank you" she turned with him to finally face the crowd.

Nearly everyone was smiling. Only nearly because Inoichi and Shikaku had very severe expression on their faces as they walked up towards him, but everyone else was delighted with the entertainment.

They had planned the reception in the same place so no one had to move, and people already started moving chairs around as the guests came to congratulate the couple, their parents being the first.

"Shikamaru, I am going to have very stern words with you later" Inoichi told him, with Shikaku nodding his agreement.

"About what Daddy?" Ino smirked

He scowled, now used to this tactic "We told you both, no sex until the wedding or the whole thing was off."

"Ah but you never asked whether we already had. We didn't break any rules." She grinned pulling her new husband off towards another group.

"That was really brave Ino" he kissed her on the forehead in thanks.

"Oh come on, what was he going to do? He already gave me to you. I'm not his property anymore, I'm yours."

He gave her that sideways smile as they walked up to their friends.

"Come on Ino" Sakura called to her, an exited smile on her face

"Alright, I'm going to try and find something that'll fit me, see you later." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving with Sakura.

"Knocked her up Shika? I thought there was a reason why she married you this quickly." Kiba grinned at him, clapping him on the back

"That's really not funny Kiba" Chouji scowled "and I hope it's not true"

"Of course not." Shikamaru told them.

"Come on then, details… how long have you known?" Naruto asked, calmly for once

"Oh…um…"

Tenten was giggling quietly to herself.

"How far in is she?" Kiba wondered, judging by her comments on the dress.

"I don't… I'm not sure…"

"I know" Tenten chimed at him "I know all the juicy details"

"Come on then?" Kiba poked her in the side for an answer.

She glared at him for a second, checking to see if he had left a mark on her white Chinese style dress "She's been pregnant with his daughter _apparently_ since the start of August, right after a mission they had together when they had some… fun time, on a hill outside the Konoha hospital"

"Outside? Way to go Shikamaru. In _public…_ wow, I have to admire your courage"

He was blushing just as much as the others, having finally figured out what had happened. "I uh…"

"Oh yeah, I meant to say…" Naruto blushed with an odd grin "I figured out about that rash thing…"

"Hai" Chouji smirked "Temari is kinky"

"Actually, it was me. I didn't know what I was doing, but she was really mad at me in the morning, just like Ino was with you that day at the hospital"

Kiba grunted in reply

"What I didn't get though, was that Sakura said she got a rash too. Why would she say that…?"

Shikamaru blushed again and bowed his head in embarrassment

Kiba caught on, having actually been confused by that on the day, so he had assumed it was Kakashi, but now he figured out the truth… "Oh Kami!"

"What?" Naruto looked between them, clueless as ever

Kiba shook his head in amusement "Sakura _and_ Ino in one day? Why aren't you dead man?"

"There are reasons" Tenten smirked

"W-wait" Naruto stammered "y-you… you did that to Sakura?!"

Chouji put a hand on his shoulder "calm down Naruto, ok?"

"You are so lucky that it's your wedding day today" Naruto glared at him, and then wandered over to talk to Hinata, who had just sat down again.

"What reasons?" Kiba smirked back at Tenten conspiratorially

Chouji intercepted before Shikamaru started to glow red. "Don't get too exited. She just meant that Ino was in love with him so she forgave him, and that Sakura wasn't looking for a serious relationship anyway"

"As usual" Kiba snorted

"She broke up with you, didn't she?" Tenten smiled at him

"Sod off" he glared and strode off himself to annoy Shino

* * *

After dropping Ino back off with Shikamaru, Sakura wound her self towards a dark area of the room, after some peace and quiet.

"You aren't with your husband" a smooth voice came from beside her and she recognized him immediately

"You aren't with your wife" she observed back

"She's talking babies with Yamanaka and Hinata. I'd rather be on the other side of the room."

"Hmm… me too. It's annoying being the only one who isn't pregnant. They keep asking when Kakashi and I are thinking of having kids."

"The only one?" she felt his body tense beside her

"Hai… wait, you do know about Tenten, right?"

"Tenten is pregnant?!" he practically choked in alarm

"Wow, apparently not. She seems to think it's something you did so she's just assuming you already know"

"What do you mean by 'something I did'?"

Sakura explained in as soft a voice as she could manage "she says that you disabled her contraception jutsu"

"It wasn't me." He was working himself up to a panic now "Dear kami, she thinks I'd do that?"

"Apparently…" she glanced at her feet in guilt "gomen, I shouldn't have told you"

"No… arigato Sakura. Excuse me…"

He went over to where Ino and Hinata were sat, each with their husbands, talking to Tenten. They all fell quiet as he approached.

He sat down beside Tenten calmly and sighed "why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Tenten slipped on the same façade she had been using for weeks

"That you are carrying my son"

Ino bit her lip in anticipation, clutching onto Shikamaru's hand, while Hinata and Takahiro just stayed silent.

"I don't have to. You already know"

"I didn't. I just heard it from someone else." He continued in a softer voice "I didn't do anything to you Tenten, I promise"

"Well I didn't do it to myself, did I?" she snapped

"Tenten…" he glanced nervously to Hinata, who looked away, confirming his thoughts, "I am not the only Hyuuga who ever wanted you to get pregnant"

Her eyes shot wide as she followed his line of vision to Hinata. The guilty look on the woman's face was enough to send Tenten's eyes to water. "I can't… I won't believe it…"

"Hinata?" Ino asked cautiously

"Hina-chan?" even Takahiro seemed shocked

She mumbled her explanation in a quite voice "I don't want to be head of the family… but they won't just let me stand down…"

Ino snapped a hand to her mouth in horror, but was mostly ignored as they wide eyed glares shifted between Hinata and the weapon's mistress.

"G-Gomenesai Ten-chan…"

Tenten kept her tears in and nodded. "It's alright Hinata. It's done now, right? As much as I wish that you would have told me, there's nothing I can do." She looked over to Neji, who had sat beside her, and gripped his hand. "I'm sorry; I should never have jumped to those conclusions"

He said nothing, his face showing no emotion, and she knew that he was restraining himself like her. Instead, he planted a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Sakura smiled to herself watching the small display and took another sip of champagne nervously. A part of her yearned to be a part of that group, the small cluster of married couples that had worked out their problems and were happy. She had no husband or family to draw that kind of support from.

It felt ironic that she had not been the last to get married, but she was still the last one alone. People had paired up again, finding someone else to be close to, and as usual she was the only one left.

"Not joining the baby crowd?" his voice came from nearby

She didn't look to find him "What are you doing sensei?"

"Well, I _was_ planning on talking to my wife. Do I have permission?"

"Hn. Fine then" she wandered out of sight of the others, beyond a few trees so that the sound of the ongoing party was muffled,

"This is familiar" Kakashi commented as he leant against a tree

"No, this is by far different"

"Why's that?"

"I'm not swept away in a daze of wonder and anticipation with someone I deeply care about. Although I suppose, you do have the completely inappropriate action in public thing nailed to a key."

They stood in silence for sometime, before they decided to speak. When they did, they spoke over the top of each other.

"Look, I have to…"

"Sakura I…"

"Gomen, you go"

"No, you first"

"I insist"

He paused for a long time before asking what was on his mind "do you hate me?"

She struggled to hide the look of shock on her face "what? No, of course not…"

Silence continued uncomfortably for at least another five minutes before she spoke up.

"Do you hate me?"

"I love you"

"Sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Fine… I'm going to say this fast and I'm not expecting anything good as a reaction. I'm fed up of avoiding you and just so you know it wasn't because I was scared of you; I just knew I would feel guilty saying this. Yes I did only marry you for my career, so that I could test whether my theory was correct, and yes, I have been sleeping with Kiba since I left, but I was distraught and I was terrified that you wouldn't want me anymore and I know it was stupid and irresponsible but I never intended to hurt your feelings and I won't blame you if you want to leave me and never see my face again, but I really, really, desperately need to apologize to you before I go and drown myself somewhere just in the vain hope that I haven't broken your heart so much that I rot in hell through my entire afterlife." She said this all without a drop of emotion, trying to prove herself strong and confident, but her eyes sparkled with the emotive tones of hesitation and hope.

"You didn't hurt my feelings Sakura." he sighed, thinking to himself that she has probably never looked more beautiful to him. More beautiful than their first date, more beautiful than the moment he proposed to her, more beautiful than the first time they had made love, and yet, he felt only sadness. The reason he found her so attractive right that moment, was that he was sure for certain that he was seeing _her_. Not just her body, or her expressions, but every facet of her soul and being, every flaw, every aspect that made her _his_ Sakura. It was this also that made him feel so sad, knowing what he must tell her if he was to allow her to feel the same about him. She was so fragile, so special to him, that it would break his heart ten times over if he were to cause one tiny tear on her pale cheek.

"To be honest, I expected it from the second that you said you didn't want a proper wedding." He told her as calmly as he could manage; trying to repay her favor "Part of me didn't believe it and part of me didn't care. I'm sorry that I read your diary; I honestly didn't know what it was I was reading. I was looking for more of your writing, because I felt like I was going to run out of ideas soon and with you planning birthday things for me, I just wanted to give something back. I'm an idiot, I know that, and I'm sorry that I invaded your privacy."

The hope shone slightly brighter in the soft tones of green between her long eyelashes and he almost choked on his words, trying to come up with the best way to express himself with what she needed to know. In the end, he decided to give her the cold edge, hoping that if she could cope with the more callous side of his nature, he might have been right in his belief in her as a strong kunoichi worthy of his love.

He looked down with a brief cough, pretending that he had something in his throat, before looking over her critically with a sigh that seemed so much harsher than it had in his head.

He pretended to mumble under his breath, but quite deliberately loud enough for her to overhear "This is why I never got involved with Konoha women, it's far too complicated"

Her eyes snapped wide "Y-you… what?"

"Kuso" he mock-cursed himself as he met her gaze

"You lied! Oh this is typical!" she fumed, thankfully not a tear in sight

"You weren't supposed to know that"

"Well _obviously_! Do you play virgin with all of your_conquests_?"

"It's a useful…"

"Do you tell them all that you saved your face for _the one_?" her words were laced with spite

"No, _that_ was just revenge" he admitted, telling her the straight truth now. _Just get it all out… I probably need to be punched through a tree right now._

"Revenge?!"

"Hai, you played with my mind and made me nervous. Our mission objective was to fight back"

"But, Genma said…"

"Sure, I never told anyone before." He shrugged "Being a faceless virgin actually does help in Konoha. If you sleep about in the same circles, people will start to think you are easy"

"Was that aimed at me?!"

"Well, judging by your reputation…"

"Which you only found out about by asking_ every _one of my friends inappropriate questions"

"You made out that you'd been with a few more than admitted it. I had to say I was disappointed"

"You Baka! I'm no floozy! You think I would sleep with close friends like that. I'm fine messing up my social life, but messing up everyone else's is just irresponsible. Before you even say Shikamaru to me, know that I was very drunk and I know it was stupid; it was not a repeat experience."

"I never suggested otherwise"

"You asked _Chouji_ when I slept with him last! How thick can you be? Why the hell would you even ask that?!"

"I was confused"

"Pardon?"

"I was confused. I know I lied to you but I really never expected it to get so out of control."

"You mean you never expected me to marry you?"

"Well, of course. I wasn't even expecting any longer term relationship, it was just teasing. I do love you though, and I don't care how cliché it may sound. I didn't want you to find out, because I know what it feels like to be betrayed like this, so I kept acting the part."

"You aren't who I fell in love with…"

"w-what?" he was genuinely shocked at those words

"You sound just like you did when you were my sensei; still the same perverted, practical joker who lives only to irritate and embarrass me. I fell in love with the caring, romantic man you pretended to be."

"y-you love me?"

"Of course I… dear Kami, you thought it was _all_ just for the project?!"

He bowed his head

"No, you completely misunderstood! I only _married_ you for that. I really do have feelings for… well, whoever it was you were acting out"

"I wasn't acting woman! I only lied about the stuff I told you on the mission"

"And that makes it _so _much better? How am I supposed to trust that you were telling the truth?"

"You'll just have to trust me"

"You?! You want _me_ to trust _you_? After what happened last week"

"At least _I_ stayed faithful"

"Don't judge me"

"Would you rather we break up?"

"I thought we already were"

"If you really believed that, you would have slapped me by now" he smirked

"And what makes you so confident that I'm not just waiting until you finish explaining before I knock you unconscious?"

"I know you Sakura. You would be far more likely to knock me unconscious first, and then torture me for answers later."

"Aren't you even worried slightly about _us_?"

"Why would I be? The way I see it is this: I love you, you love me, we both want this relationship to work and even when we argue, the way we do it fits together so smoothly that it sounds like poetry. We are made for each other. It took me a while to realize it, but we just… are. All lies out in the open, and showing ourselves truly for what we are, why shouldn't we be able to take this as a turning point to make our relationship stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Hai… I've truly never felt this way with anyone before. I was angry, hurt, but I was ready to forgive you in less than a second if it just meant that you were with me again, in my arms. I want to give you anything I can; my body, my heart, my soul, and all else I possess is yours. I may not have been the most honest and trustworthy partner to women before, but I swear on Obito's grave that I am in this for the long run, I won't desert you Sakura. Just don't prolong the agony."

"What?"

"I propose a decision, now, just like our first date; if the answer is no, I'll leave you alone. Do you want to be my wife?"

"Kakashi…" she stopped to think for a while, obviously weighing up her thoughts in her head before she made an unsure and still slightly reluctant decision "I do"

"You do?"

"It's complicated, and I'm not completely happy, but I can't deny it. My heart… well…" she grabbed a hold of his hand and held it to her chest so that he could feel how hard the vital organ was beating out of her.

"So you will?"

"Hai… I've got nowhere else to go… and I miss your company, even if it's just an act. I swear I'll tell you anything in the future, and I'll try not to hit you so hard like that again."

He nodded "and I swear I will act with trust in the future… and if you need it for your work… I'll do anything so long as you tell me."

"w-what? You mean you'll…"

"Any time"

She leant up and kissed him softly on the cheek in gratitude

"Just one more thing"

"What…?"

"I got this delivered to me last week" he reached into his suit pocket and brought out a message.

He handed it to her and she read it through, her eyes narrowing a fraction with every phrase:

Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura,

I've done my own investigations, and I have come to the conclusion that the word of mouth alone, even backed up by the Kazekage, does not serve proof of your matrimonial joining sufficient enough to pass in Konoha law. You must both sign legal documentation and repeat the ceremony with at least two witnesses in order to remain married, otherwise it remains forfeit.

XX Tsunade

"We have to get married again?" she gave him an evil glare that just radiated the 'you were planning this all along, you bastard' tone she had begun to be so perfect in pulling off.

"Not if you don't want to, but we are not currently married apparently" he smirked smugly, knowing he had won

"We have to get married then" she shook her head in disbelief that she was actually doing this, saying this again.

"Another quickie?"

"No, I think we can probably stretch to a white dress and guests? Nothing huge though."

"It sounds wonderful"

"Starting new, right?"

* * *

"Hey guys"

"Hey Sakura and… Kakashi?"

"Yo"

"You talked?" Shikamaru asked

"We argued, then kissed and made up"

"Brilliant. Well, it's us four now, all wedded and bedded."

Tenten blushed "it's so odd. To think what we were like in the academy, compared to our lives today."

"I wonder who's next" Ino pondered

"What do you mean?"

"Well, who's next to get married out of the Konoha 10? Chouji, Shino, Naruto or Kiba?"

"None of them" Kakashi put in

"Why?"

"Well, Chouji and Naruto are married to their food" Shikamaru supported

"Shino will probably go the steady way about it and take so long it never happens" Hinata pointed out

"And Kiba will never settle" Sakura said quietly

"Actually, I only said that because I know who is next to marry out of the Konoha 10." Kakashi smiled

"Oh really?" Ino's gossip reflex kicked in

"Hai. Sakura is"

"Kakashi, Sakura is married to _you_."

"I know"

"Then what…"

"We are getting re-married, with an actual wedding this time." Sakura explained, leaving out the part about them not being really married already deliberately.

"That is so romantic"

"Not that much" Kakashi cut off Sakura's plans "Tsunade was being an arse about Gaara doing the ceremony instead of her"

"Oh"

* * *

That night…

Tenten stood in the gardens of the Hyuuga complex, looking out over the artificial lake in deep thought. She thought about Neji, their relationship's development over the last month, the child she had inside of her, and the scroll she held in her hand. The decision had almost been made this time last month, but now she finally had the paper work, everything had become so much more confusing.

The appreciation of the facilities and privileges of being a Hyuuga had long worn off; leaving her with what should be a two signature deal. His promises would give her no resistance and a solid assurance that their son would come out none the worse for either decision she makes. Something though, kept her standing on the edge of that lake, looking wistfully off into the distance.

She wanted to make the decision and get on with it, desperate for a solidarity in her mindset, especially now of all times. Then she could stop leaning on the wooden column and go inside, a clear view of what her future would hold.

A voice from behind her stopped her thoughts. "Tenten sweetheart, it's getting cold. Are you coming to bed?"

Remembering that the garden was merely a corridor away from their room, Tenten looked back at Neji, holding the scroll behind her back. He stood, hair loose over his shoulders, with just a yukata tied loosely over his boxers, staring hopefully into her eyes. The softness in his posture, the desire in his voice, the love in his concern, had her completely undone. Before she even realized it, she had made her decision.

Dropping the scroll in the waters of the lake, she smiled at him "yes, of course I am".

She couldn't resist walking over to him and kissing him, as if it were punctuation to her life changing decision.

"What was that for?" he smirked, thrilled at her action

"I just really need to kiss you"

"I meant the scroll"

"Oh, um…" she flushed red "just some information about maternity leave"

He nodded and headed inside, assuming that she would follow. She did exactly that, but only after she had paused for a second, looking back at the sinking divorce papers with a smile.

* * *

Ino watched as Shikamaru rolled over the bed to reach her, placing a hand lazily on her stomach. "We're going to be parents Ino"

She chuckled slightly, knowing that he had been panicking over it for most of the afternoon since she had announced it "I know Shika"

"I mean… almost 7 months till we will have a baby girl. Isn't that amazing?"

"I know Shika. Do you know what else is amazing?"

"No, I'm kind of caught up in this right now" he waved her off, staring intently at her belly, as though he was waiting to watch it grow larger

"Believe me, I'm well aware of that fact." She gritted her teeth impatiently as she tried to excite his attention towards her "Would you please take your hand off my belly and let me finish?"

He reluctantly did what she said, leaning up on one hand over her waist. "Better?"

"Much. Arigato." She smiled again, breathing a sigh of relief

"What were you saying?" he asked her in a soft voice, noting that she was getting easily frustrated

"I was just going to point out that we haven't slept together since she was conceived"

"Yes we have"

"Ok once, and barely"

"Um…"

"Fine, twice. That's not the point Shikamaru"

"Gomenesai. I missed it too"

She sat up to look at him in shock "you did?"

"Of course, I'm not a complete idiot"

"No… I love you" she kissed him lightly on the lips.

He smirked up at her proudly, his mind wandering again.

She rolled her eyes in defeat and let her head hit the pillow. "Fine, you can have twenty minutes more of baby talk, but then I want your full attention"

* * *

Sakura sat awkwardly on the edge of their bed, watching as Kakashi removed his mask and dinner jacket before sitting next to her. She had noted that nothing had changed in the apartment since she had left, moving boxes still floating about where she left them. He even seemed to have bothered tidying up to some extent, more than she had expected of him.

She had no idea what to say or do at that moment. They had made up, agreed to forgive all and re-marry, but what did that mean? Was it appropriate to sleep together after all that had happened? Was it safer to just go to sleep and see if their minds were cleared by the morning? They hadn't even kissed since they were back together.

She met his eye from the side, watching the dark hues intently for some reaction as she fiddled with the ribbon on her dress. There was sadness in the eyes, mixed with a full confectionary of other emotions impossible to distinguish. Knowing exactly what felt right, she signaled him with her own eyes, hoping to relieve his grief.

Slowly and cautiously, they linked their arms around each other, embracing in a hug that had no pretence of romance or sexual tension, just of needing to be close to someone else. For a long time they said nothing, just inhaling their scent contently as they held onto each other.

The day had been a long one for both of them and they were tired. They were tired of lies, of stupidity, of excuses, and of being awake all at the same time. It wasn't long before they lay down on the bed, Sakura resting her head gently on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What comes next Kakashi?" she asked quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

"The future" he told her before his eyes shut

* * *

**AN: the end… tear. TT I know, it's corny fluff but I like it. Hope the little surprises weren't too unwelcome. Fanart for that last section of NejiTen can be seen at the fanfiction page on my website: www . freewebs . com/Belizma-kelli (delete spaces)**

**Please be lovely.**

**Stay shiny and show the luff**

**Xx Belizma-chan xX**


End file.
